Gundam Seed: Sisters in Time
by EmperorDraco7
Summary: A dangerous assassin from the future sent to kill Kira. A mysterious woman out to protect him. What's the relationship that ties them to Kira and Flay, and how will their intervention reshape the history of the Cosmic Era?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny in any way also I am new when it comes to time-travel fic and reading Crimson's Birth of the Shadow Phoenix fic did inspire this story so if you get the chance, you should check it out.

Gundam Seed: Sisters in Time

By EmperorDraco7

Orb, an island within neutral territory and under the rule of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha, the Lion of Orb. Everyone lived a peaceful life without a care in the world despite the fact that there was a war taking place between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT military but they knew that they would be safe as Orb would never attack anyone but they wouldn't let themselves be attacked either.

In a nearby ally, two street punks, one male and one female, were peeping heads out and began grinning. "Man, when are we going to make out move?" the male asked the female with his arms crossed.

"As soon as we find a sucker to attack" answered the female punk while preparing her chain and waiting for the time to be right. "Of course I don't want you screwing this up?"

"What? Why would I screw up? I would never…." He never got to finish what he was going to say as he heard something not from behind them. "What the hell?" he wondered, looking back to see what was making that sound.

"Hey, what are you doing?" questioned the female punk, following her friend until they arrived at a dumpster and their eyes widened in disbelief as they witnessed sparks being formed but with nothing conducting electricity anywhere. Soon a light blue orb began to form in front of them and it was slowly getting bigger "What…."

After about 4-5 minutes, there was a flash of blue light which forced the two punks to cover their eyes. A moment later the light faded and they opened their eyes to see a naked woman with red-hair and blue eyes, the male punk whistled at the sight of her. "Damn… What do we have here?" he asked himself while slowly approaching the woman with an evil grin on his face. "Perhaps she wouldn't mind if I…." before he could complete his sentence, the woman's hand grabbed his and her eyes opened wide before she tripped him and hits him hard on the nuts with her knee, causing him to kneel down to the ground with a single word. "Aughh!"

"Damn bitch!" cursed the female punk before attacking with her chain and watching it wrap itself around the red-haired woman's right arm.

"Give me your clothes now!"

The female punk gritted her teeth in anger and said. "Not a chance!" In response, she was pulled towards the red-haired woman and was kicked in the face, and then she was thrown to the ground.

"I win…." scowled the red-haired woman before stripping the unconscious punk of the clothes she was wearing and puts them on. Without another word, she made her way across the alley as she was wondering about where she currently was. _Did the time machine work? Did I make it?_ she mentally asked herself as she made her way to the street before noticing that many people were looking at her strangely like she was about to attack them at any moment. _It can't be helped that they would look at me like that, I just need a new set of clothes but first I need to know where I am._

Just then, she noticed a newspaper stand and she took a newspaper from it. Upon reading it, she was surprised when she saw that the date said March 28, C.E. 71. "If this says C.E. 71 then…." She suddenly realized something and a light smile formed on her face. "It worked…. It actually worked." However her smile faded when she took a glance at what appear to be four Orb technicians walking down a path not too far from her current location. Of course she had other important matters to attend to as she turned to the right and walked off. "I wonder…. Does she even remember me after so long?"

She slowly began thinking about someone, a person very close to her and was hoping that there was a chance to see her again after a long time apart but she was also worried about how this reunion will go especially with everything that has happened to her long ago.

Then again, she needed to make her way to Morgenroete so that she can begin a plan that she was coming up with but she needed to be careful and not to be caught by anyone there especially since it would cause serious problems if that were to happen.

"However it's not like bad things haven't happened already" she was very saddened at that thought. "Now that I'm here then maybe I could do my best to make a difference and maybe I might be able to see her again."

_Then I'll try to find a way to get back home,_ she thought as she left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the beach of the island, there were red sparks being formed not too far away from the ocean and soon a red sphere began to form until a flash of red light consumed the area. The light faded after a few seconds to a minute and landed on her feet was a female with dark grey eyes and wearing a black ninja outfit. Remaining silent, she scanned the area that she was currently in and wondered about where she was.<p>

"It seems this ring really does work," she said looking at the old worn ring on her finger, it was an old gold band, and has a strange engraving of some kind of stranger symbol on it.

She then proceeded to slowly make her way towards the mainland. "So…. This is Orb, it's a pity that is looks different than what I was told about" she said to herself with a darkened expression on her face, while grasping onto the handle of her katana. "No matter, I came here with a job to do and I will not fail in my mission."

This made her glance at the weapon that was at her side and sighed. "First I need to remember who I'm after and why I was chosen to perform the task" she paused for a moment, she knew that she needed to take someone out but she can't remember who except for the matter that she had red-hair and was considered a dangerous threat but she did remember that Orb is the home of the Attha family and that they could cause him problems if they weren't dealt with. "Now if I were her…. What would be the first place to go to?" He began to think about where the person he was after we hide. "Of course…. Morgenroete, where this nation gets mobile suits to use against any kind of threat to them." With that in mind, she began to run as fast as she can. She needed to act fast or else the one who sent him would be furious. "Soon…. Soon I will have my revenge…"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the day, the police was escorting the two street punks into a cruiser. Someone had reported the two unconscious in the ally, and after putting blankets on them, they were handcuffed and taken away. As a small crowd of people had formed around the area, two certain individuals watching from the back saw the cruiser pull away, and then went to inspect the ally.<p>

The male of the group bent over towards where a strange hole was burned into the ground. "What do you make of this?" Hibiki asked** Dimensia**.

"It's not my ring…" said **Dimensia**, frowning that whatever did this was not the same one that took the one from her.

"You sure?" asked **Hibiki**.

"Yes, plus the people the police arrested claimed that the attacker took some of their clothes, the ring allows for passage of foreign and non organic items," explained **Dimensia**.

"Then what do you think did this?"

"More rather we should ask who and why, and to make it more to the point, where are they now…" said **Dimensia** before she suddenly got a strange feeling through her spine and looked off in another direction.

"What is it?" he asked with a look of concern on his face, knowing that it couldn't be good at all.

"I feel it," said **Dimensia**, "Whoever Yuni gave my ring to, their here in the city right now." She ran off the next second as soon as she finished.

"Hey wait for me," yelled **Hibiki** as he followed her to the direction where she was running off to.

* * *

><p>After having had snuck into Morgenroete though a series of underground tunnels she had heard about, the red-haired time traveler managed to get to a supply closest where she got a spare Morgenroete uniform, and began to head to the hanger where she was told that the Archangel would be stationed during this point in time.<p>

She managed to sneak onboard the ship as workers were busy all over the place repairing it.

_I should still have some time before the ship begins to head towards Alaska again_, she thought.

"Liar! You're lying!" she suddenly heard a voice from not too far away and made her way to where it was coming. After a few seconds to 2 minutes, she arrived at the scene of an argument between a red-haired girl in a pink Earth Alliance uniform and a brown-haired male in an orange technician uniform. "Do you feel bad for me, is that it?"

_It's her_, thought the woman in the Morgenroete uniform, not believing what she was just witnessing

"What…" wondered the brown-haired male in disbelief at how the girl was reacting to him. "No… I…" he didn't get to finish as she began snapping at him again.

"You're feel sorry for me because no one has come to see me is that it?" she shrieked.

"No Flay… that's not it at all." he didn't know how to react to what she was saying.

"Give me a break Kira!" yelled Flay with anger in her eyes, not wanting to listen to what he is trying to tell her. "I really couldn't care less about your damn sympathy!" She gave him a hateful glance. "You're the one who is really suffering and people should be sorry for you. Poor little Kira! He's all alone, you feel terrible about having to fight and when you fail to protect someone you start crying" she then latched herself onto him and began sobbing while hitting his chest with her fists. "So how… How could you feel any sympathy for someone like me?"

The red-haired woman watched this moment and was feeling really sad for Flay; she knew how the girl felt as she too had lost her family long ago. She then placed her hands onto her chest at that thought as she saw Kira lower his head. "Flay…. Let's end it..." he spoke softly. "This was a mistake."

"What did you say?" asked Flay in shock and disbelief before her face hardened again upon realizing what he meant. "What does that mean?" She ran off of the room with tears in her eyes without noticing the woman's presence.

The older-red head couldn't believe what she just saw and turned towards Kira with a darkened expression on her face, revealing herself to him. Without thinking, she marched into the room and before he could ask her who she was, she slapped him hard across the face. "You fucking bastard!" she shrieked in a venomous tone. "How dare you make her cry!"

With a grunt, Kira was thrown to the ground by the sheer force behind the redhead's slap, and he remained there in a daze as he tried to regain his bearings. When he finally could stand up again, he shook his head and climbed to his feet, sizing up the woman in front of him. "What… who are you? What do you mean… by that!"

"You know all too damn well what I mean!" the older redhead yelled at him, going straight in his face as Kira tried to back away. "You don't have any idea of how you've broken her heart, huh? You don't know shit about what you might have done!"

Kira was completely surprised, and slowly massages his aching cheek. He truly had no idea what this woman was saying… but she seemed very serious about it, and she spoke as if Kira had done something very bad. "I… I don't know what you're talking about… and I don't even know who you are, to be fair!"

The red-haired woman narrowed her eyes at Kira. "Who I am is of no importance now. But if you really need to know, I happen to be Flay's sister. Older sister, to be exact." She answered bluntly. "What matters now is that you should go explain yourself to Flay before anything happens you might regret."

"What? What do you mean… her sister?" Kira was ow more surprised than ever, and was still unsure of what was going on… but the conviction she put forth in calling him out on his actions made him decide that in the end, it was probably better to do like she said, at least for now. And now that he thought of it, he had probably been a little harsh to Flay…

"Alright… alright, I will!" Kira murmured, before standing up and walking out of his room, the girl following him close behind and giving him a somewhat uncomfortable vibe. She seemed to be hovering around him and checking whether he was going to make good on his claim. "Er… sorry to ask that, but do you really have to follow me around? It's making me a little uneasy…"

"It's important that I control whether you apologize." She answered matter-of-factly, not wanting to reveal her identity but also added. "More important than you could possibly know, in fact…"

Without another thought, the woman was glancing at him as he began his search to see if he can find the younger red-haired girl though she was wondering about what she herself will do during her time in the past as there was something she needed to take care of but for now had to wait. _I just hope nothing else goes wrong…_ she thought to herself while making sure that the younger male will make good of his word.

* * *

><p>Unknowing to either of them, the second time traveler that had arrived on the beach had also managed to get into Morgenrate, and had already arrived a bit earlier than the first.<p>

She had watched as the argument between the red haired girl and the brown haired boy had erupted as the female ran from the room. Then for the disguised woman to appear and slap him in the face.

_I found you_, she thought as he watched the woman slap the person she knows was named Kira Yamato, or rather Kira Hibiki. _Durandal's orders were to kill the Ultimate Coordinator before he can become a threat to the Destiny plan. But first, I will take revenge for my brother. Sh_e followed the corridor where the red-haired girl in the EA recruit uniform had run down. _I will balance the pain out_, she thought as she slowly pulled his sword from its sheath. _Blood for blood, that is the only way,_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the beach, Hibiki and Dimensia were observing the site where the second time traveler had arrived in. "No doubt, the energy readings here are from the ring," said Dimensia, recognizing what the energy was.<p>

"Any idea who the dicitizens could have given it to?" asked Hibiki with a look of confusion on his face as whoever had the ring could have given it to anyone in this dimension.

"No, but knowing them it cant be very much good," said Dimensia while frowning before Hibiki saw footsteps in the sand leading away, to which the teo followed till they came along a pair where they began to suspect that the only logical place of importance near here was Morgenroete, so they began to head in that direction.

Suddenly Hibiki was two figures he recognized and pulled Dimensia aside behind a small food stand. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, wondering why he was doing what he did.

"Shh… stay quiet," said Hibiki as he took a quick look behind the corner.

His suspensions were correct. The pair was crowded with people going on about their lives, but he could see two people in Morgenroete uniforms, and were most certainly not Morgenroete workers.

"Athrun and Nicol," Hibiki recognized who the two people were, realizing something as he did so.

"If they're here, then this must be around the time the Archangel is being repaired before we ended up heading for Alaska again."

"Then its possible that may be whoever has the ring has come here to do, maybe to stop the Archangel from reaching Alaska." said Hibiki with a serious expression on his face when he said that..

"Let us head to Morgenroete then," said Dimensia before they turned towards the direction of where the facility was located, knowing that things will only get worse here. "I hope we're not too late…"

* * *

><p>While trying to find Flay, the brown-haired Coordinator was still confused by the who the woman is and why she is saying that she is Flay's sister since he had previously heard from the red-haired Natural that there was no one living in her house in Orb as her mother died when she was younger so how could she have a sister if she never told him about her to begin with? Then again, there may be other things that she had never mentioned to anyone so it couldn't be helped.<p>

_Maybe she just didn't feel like talking about it, and now I hurt her without realizing it… _Kira thought to himself. _Oh, good grief… now that I think about it, I really don't know much about Flay at all… _

Finally, Kira came across Flay's room, and found the entrance door slightly opened much to his relief. With an hesitant pace, he stepped to the entrance door and lightly knocked, before waiting for a response. When nothing came, he decided to be more direct about it and knocked a little louder, before calling to whoever was inside. "Flay? Are you still there? With your permission, I'm coming in!" he said. His only response was an aggravated sigh coming from the redhead sulking inside her room… which at least wasn't a flat-out refusal.

Kira pushed the door aside and entered the room, looking around himself to see where Flay was. The redhead was sitting on her bed, her eyes downcast and her expression dark. Her blue eyes raised towards Kira, regarding him with a cold, yet hurt, demeanor. Kira felt a little uneasy under her scrutiny, but he quickly got over it and began speaking.

"Flay, I believe there's something we need to clarify…"

"What of it?" Flay said bluntly, but even so, it was possible to feel the sadness in her voice. "You wanted to repeat to me that it was a mistake for us to get closer? To sleep together? Because if this is about that, then we've already said everything that's needed, right? So, just go! If you've come to pity me, I don't need any of that!"

Kira sighed. Here was the proof that he had hurt her feelings more than he imagined. But still, it was not too late to fix things. "Please, Flay… at least allow me to explain things. After that, if you want, I'll go away." Kira stated. "But first, please, let me explain."

Flay remained completely silent as she glanced at the brown-haired Coordinator, gesturing for him to give her an explanation while he sighed again before starting speak in a soft voice. "We're all really stressed, Flay… you know that, because you too have been greatly affected by what happened… and I'm still sorry I couldn't save your father back then… I really wish I could have done something, Flay… I really do!"

Hearing him mention her father again caused Flay to feel a surge of anger, but she suppressed that and allowed Kira to explain himself. After all, he seemed sincere, and even apologetic for having failed to save George Allster…. The last living family member she had left "Yes… I know…" she murmured darkly, one of her hands tightly gripping the cover of her bed.

"My point is…" Kira continued, placing a hand on Flay's shoulder, which the girl accepted with a nod. "That I wasn't really thinking straight when I said that to you. Actually, I don't want us to break up, I was just very upset and nervous… and I thought we needed some time to think about that ourselves! After all… we did get together in very tense circumstances!"

"I think I see what you mean, Kira…" Flay started to say, tears forming in her eyes. "But the truth is, I really want us to be together as well. I… know I said a number of cruel things to you, and for that I need to apologize…"

"No need to." Kira answered with a small smile. "Anyway, I just didn't want us to be too hasty with this relationship. I know we're in a rather difficult position, and I'd like for us to have more time to think. Maybe we will get our chance soon…"

The woman watched as Kira and Flay had their talk, she never knew that the two were even in a relationship to begin with though is glad that they're having a chance to fix things up a bit. "At least that is one problem resolved for now…" she said to herself, as she made sure that neither one of the two teens would notice her and hopefully ensure that history will occur as it had before. "That just leaves one more…" she never got to finish what she was going to say as her wrist watch suddenly detected something approaching and it meant only one things. "No… not now… I have to warn them before it's too late…"

"Kira, Flay! There's no more time!" she called to the teens, sensing danger. "You have to escape, she's coming! And she won't rest until you are eliminated!"

"What?" Kira exclaimed, jumping up in surprise. "What… what are you saying? And… who's this woman you speak of?"

"No time to explain, Kira… we need to get away from her as soon as we can! Now!" she said, sounding terribly urgent… However before she could say anything else, the assassin appeared in the room, wearing a ninja like outfit-including a mask with a darkened expression on her face.

"Well, well…. What a surprise? I came here to terminate the love of a future threat and it appears that you are here to try and stop me?" said the assassin, drawing a sword out at them then continued. "This is my lucky day…. I get to kill three birds with one stone!"

A/Ns: Well here it is, the start of my time-travel fic and I am hoping that I can do more for this in the future whenever I have the chance as well as the time.


	2. Sister from the Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Cosmic Era in any way, also I apologize for not updating the story as I had some stressful times earlier the past two to three years plus I will be going to college fairly soon which could hinder me even more.

Sisters in Time

Sister from the Unknown

By EmperorDraco7

The woman stood in front of Kira and Flay, giving a darkened glare as the assassin that she needed to stop was now right in front of them… The only problem was she didn't want to attract anymore unwanted attention since their fighting could cause more damage to the Archangel, something she didn't want to happen since the ship needed to leave Orb for Alaska as soon as the repairs were completed but the assassin in question began giving an evil grin. "I never would have thought that you of all people would be here… still it would be my lucky day" she said with venom.

"What do you mean?" asked the young woman, knowing why the second time traveler was here but knew it wasn't safe for the two teens with her to remain where they were, especially Kira as even though he was a great pilot, back then he wasn't very good with fighting outside of mobile suit combat. "Is your employer so dead set on getting what he wants that he would risk destroying everything to achieve it?"

"Say what you want but I have a task to complete so get out of my way!" the assassin had her sword raised at the young woman, preparing to use it to slice that pretty little head off if it means to get to Kira. "On second thought, it would be more fun just to kill you right in front of them."

"Not today!" the woman ducked under the slash and delivered a swift kick at her opponent, while this was all happening, Flay held onto Kira with fear and he had to do something to help the woman in question but couldn't risk her safety, then he glanced at the girl.

"Listen to me Flay; I need you to go some place safe…." He said in a reassuring tone, despite the fact that it was crazy and how it may cost him his life, then again he nearly lost Flay because of their brief breakup which had it not been for the woman knocking some sense into him, it would have been permanent. "Trust me, I promise that I won't make the same mistake when I failed to save your father but if anything happens to you, I could never forgive myself…."

"But…" Flay started as she heard gun shots being fired from where and thought it must have been the woman that was trying to look after them, but she knew that right now both their lives were in great danger. "Who was that girl?" Flay thought as she took a quick glance back at the direction she and Kira had come from.

Kira had a feeling that the woman who was trying to help them wasn't a Natural, cause there was no way that she would be that skilled even as a soldier if that were the case and he was seeing how dangerous her opponent was as well so as soon as Flay was someplace safe… he would go and help out, the downside is that there wasn't enough time to go get a gun, in fact he wasn't sure how the two were able to get onboard the ship without any suspicion either but it did make sense for the red-haired woman since she was disguised as an engineer. "Dammit…" he muttered silently, deciding that there were not that many options available to him at the moment.

"Kira what the hell is going on?" Flay asked and Kira knew why, after all someone was trying to kill them both and Flay had no idea why.

Kira just looked at her confused fast and gave a sigh. "I wish I knew Flay, I really did but all I know it that that woman in the, one of them at least wants me and now you dead." Kira said as he paused, "But at least that other one wants to help us I just wish I knew, but for now we need to get someplace that is safe." He said with a frown not liking how this was going at all.

Flay just nodded as they soon stopped knowing that they were far away from where the two women are. Flay on the other hand just feel down to her knees tired from all the running she had been doing as she and Kira knew they needed to tell someone what was going on and about the two women as well after all, one wanted them both dead.

"Come on maybe Cagalli could help us out." Kira said as he grabbed hold of Flay hand but saw she was breathing deeply and gave a sigh at this. "Flay climb on my back, I'll carry you the rest of the way." He told her as Flay just looked up at him and wanted to protest on this.

"But I have no other chose do I." She thought as she knew it was that or dying and she hated that Kira had to carry her like she was a child.

With the brown-haired male, Cagalli was the only person besides Mu at least who could help them stop that assassin and had a bad feeling that should the assassin wins, she might actually either take over the Archangel or destroy it completely since it was still being repaired from the battle with the Zala Team previously. "There's not enough time to go find both of them at once… " He then remembered something fairly important and whistled loud enough for Birdy to arrive. "Birdy, I need you to find Cagalli and tell her that something's going on at the Archangel!"

With a chirp, Birdy flew away in search for Cagalli and they need to work fast as the assassin slashed at the mysterious woman with her sword only for the weapon to be caught with both hands. "So it seems you've improved since our last battle with each other huh?" she began grinning at the young woman as she remembered that her opponent wasn't that skilled the last time they went up against one another. "Too bad that won't help you, now that I know this is indeed the Archangel!"

"Damn you!" she growled at the assassin, pushing with all her might in order to avoid being sliced in two as if she was to die then all hope would be loss and that was something she refused to allow let along see Kira becoming an early causality in this entire conflict. "You don't know what you are doing; imagine how this would affect the future if you were to succeed in this hellish mission of yours!"

"I simply do not care, if I am to get paid for accomplishing it then I will do what I can to complete it!" she said, showing an uncaring expression on her face as the two foes proved to be rather evenly matched and she started grinning as she had a thought that can change the course of this fight in her favor… especially upon recalling the younger red-haired girl that she saw with Kira Yamato prior to this.

"Who know maybe I might kill that blonde girl as well I hear she got in the way as well." She said with a smirk on her face, but got a little closer. "But first I will kill that red headed girl." All the assassin did next was laugh. "Oh don't think I don't know about you and her it's why she will be the first to die then my target then the blonde." She said as she knew she had to leave Kira was gone and would be bringing back up.

"But not right now I've wasted far too much time on you!" She yelled as she swiped her legs at the red headed woman knocking her to the ground giving her the time that she needed to get away from her. "Enjoy what time you have left."

"You bitch!" snapped the woman, needing to chase after the assassin as quickly as possible, more so as Kira and Flay's lives depended on it, yet she couldn't help but also curse at the thought of the assassin planning to kill Cagalli as well, having a feeling that it would be something she would resort to. "I'll find you; I've come too far to give up now!"

She activated her wrist communicator, knowing it was useless in the past due to having to leave her comrades behind when she went back in time, which means if she was to stop the assassin, it would have to be now and it also meant she was on her own in this conflict, praying to god that she would not be too late to save the three especially as Kira and Cagalli were an important part of history to come.

Just as she left the room she saw Kira's robotic green bird flying around for someone. "I need to find them but find all three and fast before it was not late." And she knew just how to find them. "All I have to do is follow that bird."

* * *

><p>As this was going on Cagalli was lying down on the bed of the Archangel with just one thought on her mind and that was Kira, thinking about him made her blush a little. As she had a growing crush on the young man that she had grown to know. "If only he wasn't going out with her!" Cagalli thought with anger.<p>

She remembered when she first saw Flay, she could feel some real jealousy towards her especially when she heard how the red-haired girl spent last night all alone with Kira and even more so when said girl took Kira away when she herself was speaking to him on the Archangel's deck in its travels at the Red Sea prior to having to fight against ZAFT Commander Marco Morassim and his forces. Her thoughts later turned to when she was shot down by that DINN and having ended up stranded on the deserted island with the pilot of the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam himself.

It looks as if she will need to have a word with Kira when he isn't too busy with working on the Natural-OS for Morgenroete, even if it will help the M1-Astrays should the neutral nation ever be attacked during this damned war and the fact that the mobile suits were even made to begin with made her rather uneasy.

It was then as she lied down on the bed the green bird came and landed on her headed as he looked into her amber eyes. This was something that shocked her as she shot up from lying down as Birdy went flying again before landing on her knee.

Cagalli just looked at the bird and knew that it was Kira always had with him. "Hey you're that bird Kira has." Cagalli said as she looked at the small thing with a smile on her face.

As she continued to look at the robotic bird she knew that it wanted her to follow him, where she didn't know but maybe Kira wanted to talk to her and he was too busy working on something to come here himself.

Though Birdy had an expression on its face that showed that there was something wrong, something happening right at the Archangel and that it was sent to let Cagalli know there was real trouble. "Birdy! Birdy!" it said, trying to explain the situation to the blonde-haired princess even if she wasn't exactly able to understand what it was saying.

"What's wrong? Is Kira in trouble?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't too serious of a problem, though she would be unaware that the assassin sent to kill Kira has decided to set her sights at the blonde herself and Flay, even more so as she was waiting for just the right moment to make the killing blow on her target, wanting him to see that he will fail to stop her.

Birdy was starting to get worried and needed to be certain that the assassin hadn't harmed Kira or Flay, not knowing that the foe was already heading this way to terminate Cagalli personally before she continues with the task of ending Kira's life under the orders of the one who had hired her. More so as she had her gun in one hand and her sword was already placed away just in case the gun was to fail.

"Well, would you look at what I found?" The assassin said as she came into the room and smirked as she looked over at Cagalli.

Cagalli on the other hand just looked back at the woman who had just come into the room and saw she was armed. "Who the hell are you?" Cagalli yelled wishing she had grabbed her gun.

The assassin only laughed as she moved closer to the blond. "Oh that won't matter as you will die here, then I'm going to kill Kira Yamato but I will show him your pretty little head before I kill him." She said with a grin on her face.

Cagalli on the other hand didn't like what the woman had just said. "There is no way that's going to happen!" Cagalli yelled but all the woman did next was laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you don't know do you." The assassin laughed even more as she looked at the blond. "You really have no idea do you, well it's not really that surprising but maybe I will tell you before I kill you." She said as she moved closer to Cagalli after all she wanted to have fun with her. "The one called Kira will never love you, I mean look at you he has eyes for another after all, not that it matters."

Cagalli's eyes hardened at the thought, more so as the assassin is well aware that Kira will fall in love with Lacus Clyne from what she has remembered and the fact that there is another secret that the blonde-haired girl has yet to know about could work to her advantage for what is to come. Birdy was shocked by the fact that the assassin had managed to follow it all this time and knew it needed to do something. "Unfortunately you will not be needed for the new future to come" she said to the younger girl, preparing to pull the trigger only for the robotic bird to step in and began attacking her face, causing the bullet to miss her target. "Dammit you little pest just die already!"

She was able to swat Birdy away, but failed to see Cagalli until she was knocked to the ground before she could fire another shot, catching the assassin in question off-guard though it would take more than that to take her out as she drew a knife from her sleeve and managed to leave a large cut on the girl's shoulder, more than enough to get her off so she can proceed with her mission.

"So you are as strong as I heard, unfortunately your luck is about to run out!" she snapped, preparing to stab the girl who had little time to get out of the way and even then, she was unable to properly defend herself in her wounded condition with the only means of escape being blocked off completely.

"Dammit…." she barely muttered a curse, feeling the wound is going to hinder her completely and Birdy was able to get back up in order to prepare for another attack on the assassin even if it would mean the end of it as it knew that Orb depends on Cagalli's safety and survival. "Just who are you anyway?!"

"Sadly you will never know that Cagalli but with you gone my boss will have no one in his way." She said with a dark grin on her face as she moved ever closer to the blond and just smirked even more.

"I won't let you hurt Kira!" Cagalli yelled with anger in her voice as she held onto her wound, as Cagalli knew that she had to find a way to get out of her and see if Kira was alright, she would be damned if she let this crazy woman hurt Kira. Yet the assassin just once again laughed while Cagalli just saw that this was her chance to get away from her and she took out a knife and used it to stab the assassin right in her leg and then knocked her down to the floor, giving her the chance to get away.

The assassin on the other hand just cursed out at the pain in her leg and just looked as she saw Cagalli run out the door. "You bitch you'll pay for that you hear me I will find you and kill all three of you, you hear me you brat!" She yelled as she stab wound on her leg was coming out too fast and knew that she couldn't stay here. "Damn that girl."

* * *

><p>Cagalli on the other hand was still running away and knew it's not the best idea right now to stop.<p>

As she did so, she failed to notice the mysterious woman that Kira and Flay encountered previously until she bumped into her. "Hey watch it!" she snapped at Cagalli, though she would see who she had bumped into and from the look at the wound that was on the blonde-haired girl's shoulder that could mean only one thing…. That assassin was responsible for this. "Are you okay?"

"What the… Who are you?" asked Cagalli, suspecting the woman might have been sent by the assassin to stop her from escaping and warning the others, something she couldn't allow since it would endanger not only the Archangel's crew but also those living in the Orb Union as well. "Did that bitch send you to kill me after failing to do the job herself?!"

"Why would I serve someone like that?!" the woman snapped back as Birdy managed to catch up to Cagalli, recognizing the woman in question which in a way, made the older female relieved that the robotic bird knows she is not an enemy. "See, that bird knows that I'm not an enemy so why can't you see that I'm only here to help?"

Remaining silent, Cagalli bit her lower lip as she turned her attention towards Birdy and she was wondering why it didn't attack this woman like it did with the assassin before, having a bad feeling that it might have been reprogrammed to trick her… though then again, it showed no signs of any reprogramming as it was seen with Kira most of the time ever since she came onboard the ship.

"Fine, but I would like to know what's going on!" Cagalli yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the woman in front of her. "Like your name and why that crazy bitch wants me and Kira dead." Cagalli said knowing she and even Kira had the right to know since their lives were at stake.

"Well for starters, I'm Allenby and I only want to help you stop her… as well why she wants the two of you dead…" the woman needed to be careful for what she is about to say as it might make things worse, though what choice did she have in the mater? "She sees you two as very valuable targets, more so as the one who had hired her wants both of you killed so you won't get in his way in what is to come."

Cagalli just gave a frown at this and was about to speak up when she spotted Kira and Flay both of which were holding hands, as Cagalli looked away as she remember what the assassin had said, but knew right now there was more important things at hand.

Kira on the other hand saw Cagalli's shoulder and this made Kira a little worried at what had happened to her. "Look I need to talk to you Kira alone." She said as she took Kira away while looking back at Cagalli and Flay. "I think you two should talk as you have some things to work out." She said as she saw the look Cagalli gave when she saw Kira.

Both girls just nodded as they headed to the next room as Cagalli just held onto her shoulder thankful the wound on it was not that bad. "So any idea what's going on?" Flay asked not liking that the assassin and that all three were her targets.

Cagalli just shook her head at this. "Wish I know." Was all she said as she wanted to know why Kira liked this girl she was talking to.

"Me neither, it seems this unknown assassin really wants Kira dead and I don't know why either…" began Flay, reflecting on when she was manipulating Kira to exact revenge for her father's death but she seemed to have started gaining feelings for the Coordinator since the ship had landed on Earth and she was also curious on the woman who tried to help them before. "Then there's that other woman, for some reason she has the same colored hair as me and…"

"Her name's Allenby…" added Cagalli, catching Flay off-guard, sure she was rather jealous of the blonde when she saw the other girl close to Kira on the Archangel's deck while they were traveling through the red sea but since she was wounded, red-haired Natural wasn't sure how to think of her anymore. "She told me earlier after that assassin attacked me."

"Oh I see…" said the other girl, though something just hit her as she looked into the blonde's eyes. "Hold on a second, that assassin from before actually tried to kill you… earlier?" This would explain the wound on the female Athha's shoulder when she and Kira met up with the two females earlier, needless to say, this woman Allenby was still on the lookout for the assassin.

Remaining silent, Cagalli nodded her head and the news itself made Flay frown even more, asking herself if the assassin was a part of Blue Cosmos as they are well known for hating Coordinators with a passion.

"Do you think she is a member of Blue Cosmos?" Flay asked as she looked over towards Cagalli who gave a huff when she heard the name. "I mean this might be something they would do after all."

"I don't think she is." Cagalli said with a sigh as she let her body feel down onto the bed and looked up. "She knew things that no one could even know." She added with a frown on her face. "Things that I hope are not true." As that the assassin said to her about Kira was still on her mind.

Flay on the other just looked at her wonder what was wrong after all who knew what that assassin had said to her or what she would do for that matter. "What did that crazy assassin say to you?" Flay asked as Cagalli just looked at the girl who was going out with the one she was in love with.

"How can I tell you you're going out with him?" Cagalli thought angrily as she felt a little more jealous of the girl and knew she should act better. "Oh its nothing she was just trying to get to me is all." She said as she tightened her fists.

Yet as Flay looked at her the red head knew that Cagalli was lying and could tell just by looking at her face that she was hiding something from her, the only question was. What is she hiding and why wouldn't she tell her.

The only problem was now wasn't a good time to ask, especially as the assassin is still loose on the Archangel and the crew would need to be informed as soon as possible before things get worse, luckily the woman they met was with Kira to search for that bitch though it won't be like fighting in a mobile suit, something that the brown-haired Coordinator was used to.

* * *

><p>As this was going on, Allenby looked at the watch-like device to see if she could pin-point the location of the assassin, the downside is that it wasn't doing much good as this was way different than it was in her timeline, especially as it might not be as reliable here like it is there. "Damn… still can't get a reading…" she muttered to herself, though she needed to stay with Kira at all times in case the foe tries to launch a sneak attack on them.<p>

"She couldn't have gotten very far, besides the Orb authorities might go after her when they learn about this" explained Kira, believing that it would be the most logical course of action but Allenby frown and shook her head.

"You have no idea on what you are up against…" she explained, as if he didn't have a clue on the stakes that could seriously affect the future and everyone in existence. "She is way too cunning to be captured by mere military, she has technology that can disguise her presence so she can't be detected by anything except for the item I am wearing on my wrist…"

"What? You're kidding right?" he asked, having a shocked expression on his face on the fact that kind of technology even existed or will possibly exist soon.

Allenby just shook her head at this, "I wish I was Kira I really do, and she has her sight on Cagalli as well." Allenby said as she gave a sigh. "But at least for now she has run off thanks to what Cagalli did to her." She said as she smiled knowing that this was a good thing.

Kira just gave a sigh that Cagalli was alright and she had at least stopped this assassin for a while. "That's good to hear at least."

"Yeah but I fear she may have said something that she shouldn't have to her." Yet even Allenby didn't know what it was she just hoped it was nothing important to the future but soon smiled. "But at least I saved Flay." She thought with a slight smile knowing at least one thing was going well so far.q

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Flay just looked at the wound Cagalli had and knew it was still bleeding a little. "Take you shirt off Cagalli" she said to the blonde as it was a good thing the red-haired girl learned a little first aid.<p>

"Wait, you want me to take my shirt off?!" asked Cagalli, blushing like made at the thought of having to take taking her shirt off right in front of the one person that she was jealous of, then again she winced in pain at the wound that was on her shoulder which made the other girl frown.

"Do you want it to get worse?" reminded Flay even if she didn't like the princess at the time they met, there was no sense in arguing right now as for all they know, the wound might end up getting worse, even to the point of it being infected. "Besides, I know some first-aid from my time on the Archangel so you need to trust me on this."

Remaining silent for a few seconds, she hated to admit that Flay was right and had no choice but to take off her shirt so the bleeding wound could get properly treated. "Just don't get the wrong idea or even try anything funny!" she snapped, unable to hide the flush that was on her cheeks while at the same time being glad that Kira was out with Allenby.

"Right, whatever you say…" Flay brushed her off, examining the wound thoroughly just to be on the safe side and more so as she was glad that it wasn't anything too serious to work with, taking out the first-aid kit that she had with her while giving a small frown as this was all new to her. "You know you should really have a bra on Cagalli." she added as Cagalli covered her breasts since when she took her top off Flay saw the blonde didn't wear one.

Cagalli just looked back at Flay and gave a light huff at her. "No thanks." Was all she said a she soon winched in pain from Flay tending the cut that she had received?

Flay just gave a sigh at this and shock her head at this. "Well let's just hope no one comes in." she said with a frown. "The last thing I want is people think I swing that way, which I don't just so you know." The red-haired girl added joking with Cagalli as she laughed a little.

Cagalli just shot her a look when Flay said that to her. "Ha yeah right I don't swing for that side either you know,"

"Relax, I'm just kidding you know…" smiled Flay, though the smile didn't last too long as this was rather a serious situation that they were in, especially with the annoyed expression on the other girl's face which was one of the reasons why she didn't seem to like Flay all that much. "Look, I'm doing the best I can for you right now so just let me do what I can."

Cagalli simply shot Flay another glare and let out a sigh, allowing her to continue with getting her shoulder treated, then again the red-haired Natural was aware that Murrue had previously been shot in the shoulder at Heliopolis during the ZAFT raid on the colony and it was bandaged by the others sometime before coming onboard the Archangel which showed that her friends were just as good at first aid if not better than what she knew.

"Hey Birdy, at least you trust me right now…" she spoke to Birdy, more so after it landed on her shoulder to watch how she was looking after Cagalli and to be honest, both girls were praying that Kira wouldn't get hurt in searching for that assassin from earlier as from what they saw, she seemed to be skilled enough to take out a Coordinator.

The blonde-haired resistance fighter was surprised that Flay knew what she was doing, even if she wasn't a doctor let alone the fact that she should be capable of doing such treatment and she didn't want to show it.

After fixing Cagalli shoulder, Flay just placed a bandaged over it. "There we go Cagalli." Flay said with a smile. "Just true to be careful alright I did what I could."

Cagalli just nodded as looked at Flay who was taking her clothes off and heading to the bathroom. "Good, as I need a shower right now we the day we've had." Flay said as she was now taking her top off.

Cagalli could understand why and knew Flay was right she just put her top back on for now and would wait to have hers later.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Kira and Allenby had searched through the entire ship from the bridge to the infirmary, the bathroom, the brig, the halls, the hanger and event the crewman quarters but there was no sign of the assassin that had attacked them or anything that could help them find her. "She must have gotten away…" began Kira, curling his hand into a fist and slammed it against the nearest wall; the only good thing is that there were no causalities to the crew while his friends were all out seeing their respective families during this time.<p>

"I'm sorry… from what I know, you are rather important in the Archangel reaching it's destination but I cannot tell you anymore than that…" began Allenby, seeing that it would be best for Kira to get some real R&R as being cooped up in Morgenroete and the Archangel might be a bad idea after what had transpired before. "I think you should get some rest, go see your mother and father…."

"Wait, what?" he asked in complete shock at what this woman was telling her, there was a reason why he wasn't so sure about going to see his parents to begin with as he was still in deep thought at why they even made him a Coordinator after everything that he had gone through since coming onboard the Archangel along with the battles that he had fought against ZAFT.

Kira just gave a sigh as he went to get some rest not knowing that Cagalli and Flay were in his room as well. Once he got to the door he opened it up to see Cagalli sitting on the bed and was shocked to see her here.

Cagalli was just as shocked to see him here and wondered why, but soon she remembered what Flay said and blushed at that thought. "Oh god they slept with each other." Cagalli thought as her face just got a whole lot redder.

Kira just looked at her not sure what to say and soon remembered what happened to her shoulder. "Cagalli how's the shoulder?" Kira asked as he sat down right next to her.

Cagalli just shook her head at this as she looked at him and just grinned. "Well Flay fixed it up for me." She said as she got up. "And if you're wondering where she is she taking a shower right now."

Kira once again was happy to hear that as he knew he didn't want his friends or anyone to get killed because of him.

However, the only problem was that there was the matter of who this assassin was and why he was her primary target, then again he doubt the Le Creuset Team would resort to sending someone to do what they are capable of doing themselves, not to mention that they could be waiting for the Archangel to leave Orb to continue their pursuit of the warship.

"That's a relief, wait a minute…" it was then he realized that there was something off about this and needed to be certain. "Flay managed to fix up your shoulder while we were looking for the assassin?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, rather curious by the expression he had on his face though he shook it off long enough to for him to give his answer, hoping to be certain that it was true since the two girls never once interacted prior.

"I was just curious, that's all…" he replied, knowing that it would be a good idea to see how Flay is doing, especially as he wouldn't want her to be alone should the one who tried to kill Cagalli come after her next, so it would be good to be there for the girl that he loved.

"Okay, are you feeling okay?" it was then that Cagalli saw that Kira didn't seem to be happy for some reason, even though he was glad that none of his friends were hurt and she made her way towards him without another word or thought.

Kira just looked and shock his head at her. "Not really Cagalli I mean both you and Flay could have been killed today." He said to her as he looked down to the ground, only making Cagalli more worried as she moved closer to him, as she unknowingly placed her hand on his.

Cagalli and Kira just lightly blushed at this as they pulled away from this as moved away from each other. "Kira what are you doing in here?" Flay asked as the both looked over to see Flay with a towel wrapped around her body with water still coming of her body.

Kira just looked at her body taking in each and every sight of her, true he had seen her naked after all both had sex with each other, but see her like this just made his heart beat all the more faster seeing her like this. "Flay I'm sorry I thought that you would be longer I just wanted to see how you and Cagalli were doing,"

Remaining silent, Flay made her way towards the Coordinator that she originally hated and saw that he was on the verge of crying, more so as it was like when he mentioned how he couldn't save the little girl or anyone else on the shuttle from having been killed in the Battle of Orbit and that leading to her easily seducing him as part of her plans of revenge on his race for what happened to her father.

"Kira…" asked Cagalli, pulling him into a tight embrace though the other girl was not too fond at seeing the blonde hugging him and the jealousy she had began to resurface but decided to suppress it… at least for the time being especially as the others are still out seeing their families while she couldn't since her father was all she had left but now he was gone. "It's okay." She added, trying to give a small smile.

Needless to say, the blonde-haired princess found herself almost in her own tears as she recalled the assassin saying that there was someone else who Kira had, one that didn't involve her at all which begs the question on which person that she was talking about as well as why she was to reveal it to begin with.

All Cagalli knew was her heart was in pain. "Yeah it's what I can do right?" She asked as Flay knew that the blond was hiding something.

Yet she didn't know what it was, Flay just looked at the blond trying to work her out that was until she worked it out. "Cagalli do you love Kira?" she asked looking at Cagalli.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cagalli, trying to hide a blush on her face which made the red-haired girl smile at this and find it rather touching, then again the blonde wasn't aware of what had truly transpired between the two so she needed to know for certain. "Why would you think that?"

"Think about, I saw you interacting with Kira back when we were at the red sea and more so as the others weren't present as this was going on… not only that, you two were the only ones who went to Bandiya for supplies" answered Flay, remembering everything that she recalled that happened between the two and the jealousy she had on her face when she saw them alone on the Archangel's deck before but never bothered to ask Kira about that since then.

Cagalli just looked away at this and knew that she had to come up with something, but Flay just smiled as she looked at Cagalli and knew that the woman must have said something to her. "Come on Cagalli I can see it you're blushing lightly and it's also the way you're acting around Kira." Flay said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the blonde with a deep frown on her face.

Kira on the other hand was just in shock at what Flay and said as he looked at Cagalli wondering if what Flay had said was true. "Cagalli is this true?" Kira asked with a shocked voice.

Cagalli for her part just gave a smile as she flung both her arms up in the air and began to shake her arms. "No I mean come on, it not like that at all." She said as she gave a nervous smile something that Flay caught all too well.

"Cagalli... There is something you are not telling me right now, I really need to know..." began Kira, he really was not all that angry with Cagalli at all but rather more concerned for her ever since he got wounded by the assassin prior and blamed himself for allowing this to even take place but needed to know for sure if it was all true. "You can trust me and you can trust Flay as well."

Once again Cagalli remained silent, not knowing what else to do or say over the matter being discussed since she was the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha while Kira was part of the Earth Alliance military, the again Flay was also part of the military but didn't have a job on the Archangel unlike the others. "Kira is right... Besides, it is not like your father was killed earlier in this whole damn war..." Flay decided to speak out, nearly in tears as she remembered when her father's ship the Montgomery had been completely destroyed by the main cannons from the Vesalius right before her very eyes and more so during a previous battle in space against the Le Creuset Team despite the enemy mobile suits only being the GAT-X303 Aegis and three ZGMF-1017 GINNs with one of them having been taken out by Mu before he was forced out of the fight due to taking damage from one of the remaining two ZAFT mobile suits.

This caught Cagalli off-guard for nearly a second as nobody had ever told her that before, especially not Kira as she turned to face the two in shock. "What did you just say?" she asked, hoping that she was hearing this revelation right... While she didn't like Flay from the moment they briefly met at the desert, a part of her was starting to feel sympathy for the red-haired girl. "How did that happen?"

Flay just nodded at this. "Yeah now I have no one, he was all the family that I had left." She said not liking it all this made her do was tighten his fists in anger as lone tears escaped her eyes.

Kira just moved over and hugged Flay, while the later just wrapped her arms around him. "Flay I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her even closer while Cagalli just looked away and Flay saw this.

Cagalli just looked away from this as she held her hand over her heart, while all Flay could do was watch the blonde and she knew in some ways she would feel the same as if it was Lacus hugging Kira. "Your right, what you said is true." Cagalli said looking away from the two, she hated saying this but right now she needed to get this off her chest once and for all.

"I love Kira." Cagalli said as Flay was not too surprised by hearing, but as she looked at Kira she saw the shock looked that he had on his face.

"Cagalli?" asked Kira in shock at hearing her say those words but soon felt her hugging him rather tightly and wasn't too sure of what else to say now, more so as this was rather new to him besides having to pilot the Strike until this war comes to an end as well as the fact that Allenby and the mysterious assassin were able to get onboard the Archangel to begin with, let alone into Orb since Representative Athha could consider them hostile. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you already had someone and it was obvious that you were already with Flay." answered Cagalli, thinking back to when she saw Kira with Flay in the desert and how the two had spent last night all alone with him, as well as the fact that the red-haired girl was by his side for this long. "Besides, after everything that had happened... I wasn't sure you felt the same for me."

Remaining silent, Kira was starting to understand where the blonde was going at and couldn't blame her at all as he had thought that Flay was already with Sai when she was first brought onboard after Heliopolis was destroyed and the fact he wished he could tell her how he felt but couldn't since he was a Coordinator, more so after failing to keep his promise in saving her father.

"See, I told you that you had feelings for Kira!" smiled Flay, glad to know that she had been right about this all along and Birdy landed on her shoulder to see what was happening, much to the surprise of the mechanical pet itself.

"Not like it matters that bitch said Kira had someone in the future." Cagalli said with anger as she tightened her fists, all she wanted to do right now was punch something to let her anger out.

Kira just looked at the blond he was holding in his arms, while Cagalli just wished that she could stay like this, with Kira having his arms wrapped around her but she also knew that she couldn't and that was something Cagalli hated with very much.

Flay just watched and as she felt more sorry for the girl. "I wish there was something that I could do?" Flay thought as she looked at the blond.

Birdy remained silent but showed some concern of his own, cocking his head to the left as the red-haired Girl ended up doing something surprising and began hugging both Kira and Cagalli, much to the latter's disbelief at what the other Natural was doing. "Flay?" asked the Orb princess, wondering why Flay was holding both her and Kira. "Why are you…"

"It's okay, I can understand why you are angry... I felt that way towards Kira after my father died and how he didn't make any serious effort to fight..." answered Flay, both she and Kira remember the former's hateful towards the latter after the Advance Fleet was wiped out as well as how upset Kira was over having failed to keep his promise to her, which, along with the girl later learning that the pilot of the Aegis was a friend of his and eventually the destruction of the shuttle with the Heliopolis Refugees at the hands of the Duel during the descent to Earth, led to her using him as a weapon of revenge against his own people something she now hated it.

Yet none of the three were able to say anything else when Allenby's voice came from outside and she entered the room, causing her eyes to be widened at the sight of the moment that was taking place before her. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, wondering if this was a bad time for her to enter.

All three just separated knowing they would talk more about this later on. "No not really we can talk about it later." Kira responded as both girls just nodded at him.

It was then that two people that Kira knew very well came into the room and he was shocked at seeing them "Kira…" The three said as they walked into the room and looked at their son with a smile on their faces. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at the two with a shocked look on his face.

Flay just gav e a smile as she knew she felt out of place here and just left the room but looked at Cagalli knowing Kira needed time with his parents. "Come on Cagalli lets leave him alone with his parents." She said knowing that he needed alone time with them.

Cagalli just nodded as the two girls left them room, while Kira just looked at his parents and he was unsure what he could say to them. As there was so many thing that he wanted to ask, even now as he looked at them he felt angry at them both for what they had done before he was even born and wondered why they did this to him.

"Kira honey we're so glade you're safe, after we heard what happened to Heliopolis we got worried." His mother said as she started to cry.

Kira hugged his mom back. "I know, Mom... I'm sorry you had to worry that much, but as you can see, we are all well." he said. "I'm really glad to see you!"

They stayed like that for some time, until they finally separated and Caridad dried her eyes before looking at her son straight in the eyes. "Please, Kira... tell me what exactly happened there... the Earth Alliance officers who gave us the news wouldn't tell us what really was going on, and they tried dismissing us with half-baked answers... please, Kira, can you tell us what really went on there?"

Kira sighed in regret, knowing that the reason why his parents weren't being told about the G-Weapons and their theft was the fact that is was a military secret and civilians like Caridad were not supposed to know anything about it. "It's... kind of a complicated matter, Mom... and right now, I'm afraid I can't really say what really went on in Heliopolis." he said. "I will certainly tell you everything as soon as this problem is dealt with, but right now... please just trust me when I say that I can't tell you much. For now... I need to stay with the Archangel, but as soon as this problem is sorted out, I will come back and tell you everything."

"I... understand, Kira..." Caridad said, even though she was not very happy that she couldn't know about the real reason why her son had to go away, and she privately wondered whether it was the right moment to tell Kira about his true origins... "But promise me you won't do anything reckless, okay? I'm already worried enough as it is..."

"Alright, Mom, don't worry..." Kira answered, before thinking that it would be a good idea to warn his parents about the mysterious assassin that has targetted him and Cagalli, as he was afraid she could be targetting his parents as well if that meant drawing him out. "By the way, Mom... can you tell me if you've seen someone suspicious coming here, and if you thought you were being followed as you were coming?"

Caridad blinked in confusion. "Actually, no... should I have seen anyone?"

Kira breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his parents were safe, at least for the time being. "No, actually... I'm glad you didn't see or hear anything strange." he stated. "Please, Mom, Dad, listen... I'm afraid there is someone around here that wants to get me for some reason, and I'm afraid you might be in danger as well. Can you try and stay with me, as long as you're here?"

"Okay... but who is this person?" Haruma asked. "And why would he or she want to get you?"

Kira shook his head. "I'm afraid I' don't... but whoever this person is, he or she is quite dangerous. Please stay with me... that way, I will at least be able to protect you."

"Okay..." Caridad stated, as the Yamatos began walking away from Kira's quarters, just as Flay and Cagalli were coming back. As soon as they stepped out, Kira and his parents found themselves facing the two surprised girls, who stepped back a little. "Ah! Sorry, ladies, I didn't see you were coming... do you know these girls, by the way, Kira?"

"Oh... you must be... Kira's mom, Mrs. Yamato..." Flay answered, blinking as she saw Kira's parents. Even Cagalli seemed rather surprised and curious, and looked at Kira's parents with great intent.

"Er... yes, that's me, young lady..." Caridad answered. "And you are...?"

"My name is Flay Allster... I'm fifteen years old, and I was on Heliopolis along with your son when that incident happened." Flay answered, doing an elegant curtsey. "Your son was very nice to me, and he helped me a lot during this travel."

While this was going on, the woman known as Allenby smiled as she was glad that Kira was given the chance to see his parents even if she had to bring them onto the Archangel herself to do so. Yet as she saw Flay getting along with Caridad, she couldn't help but feel there is something about the younger red-haired girl that felt rather familar to her.

However, now wasn't the time to dwell too much on it since the assassin got away and she was rather angry at the fact said assassin told Cagalli that Kira already has someone else, even though that the blonde-haired daughter of Representative Athha was most likely unaware the female that the assassin was talking about was Lacus Clyne and that Kira will end up with the songstress after the first war... to Allenby, it would be for the best that they don't know about that event at all as there was already enough history altered as it is.

Then again, her thoughts returned to the Natural OS that Kira had been developing for Morgeneroete and decided that he deserves a break from it to spend time with his family and Flay afterall, the others are seeing their respective families so it wouldn't be fair if Kira didn't do the same. "You don't have to worry about the OS, I'll make sure it is finished before you leave Orb" she commented to herself, heading to Kira's room as she thought of it as a favour to the brown-haired Coordinator though she had realized that Birdy wasn't with either Kira, Flay or Cagalli. "I wonder where Birdy went off too..."

* * *

><p>Just somewhere within Orb, the Zala Team was busy discussing what was going on and how they can't get past the neutral nation's security. "The sercurity here is tougher than at the navel base..." muttered Yzak while wondering what their next move should be right now. "Any ideas on hacking into their system Athrun?"<p>

"The system's multi-layered so it's most likely going to take a long while to beat it" explained Athrun, he was rather impressed with Orb's technology and how much it is capable of keeping both ZAFT and EA forces alike from aquiring any of their secrets but that is not why he and his team are here. "It might be easier to capture someone and use them to infiltrate the place."

All the four male pilots did was glance at the security fence for more than a few seconds though Nicol was the first to realize what his fellow redcoat was talking about. "I get it, like a wolf in sheep's clothing then!" he said, yet nobody could say anything else as Athrun heard a familar chirp. "What is that?"

Remaining silent, the male ZAFT soldier saw Birdy in the sky and much to his shock, he recognized it as the gift that he had given to Kira prior to them having gone their separate ways during their childhood. There was nothing but silence as Birdy soon flew down, landing in the hands of its creator.

"What is that thing?" asked Yzak, the other three members of the team glanced to see what Athrun had at the palm of his hand as if there was something that their commander was hiding from them.

"Looks like a robotic bird..." answered Nicol, but it was then that Athrun decided that it would be best to speak with Birdy in private, because if it's here, it means that Kira himself was also present as is the Archangel. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time alone, it won't take long..." he responded, somewhat catching his team members off-guard for a moment but nobody stopped him from leaving to speak with Birdy, which the blue-haired male Coordinator knew it meant that his suspicions about what happened to the Archangel was true.

_Kira, you're here aren't you... no matter, if I can't convince you to come to your senses, I'll have no choice but to shoot you down once you leave Orb._

A/Ns: Well here is the belated second chapter of my story, again I apologize for taking three years to get this done, I really need to get this saga back on track and due to some considerations, I decided to make this a threesome fic and I'd like to thank both thedarkpokemaster and Lily Nadesico for helping me get this done.


	3. Fateful Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own the C.E. at all, unfortunately if I did, I would have hired Iwase the author of the Gundam Seed Manga to do the anime instead of Fukuda directing it. Honestly, Fukuda is a hack much like the writers of the Pokemon anime are right now, not just him but his own wife too.

Sisters in Time

Fateful Encounter

By EmperorDraco7

While the Assassin had managed to escape, there was a bit of unrest as the Archangel was still receiving repairs while it was staying in Orb, fortunately the Natural OS could make things easier especially should the MBF M1-Astrays be needed to defend the neutral nation from outside invaders. Yet, Flay couldn't help but wonder about this older red-haired girl... There was something about her that was familiar but right now she couldn't place her finger on it as right now, the only thing she needed to focus on was some rest.

"Flay!" she heard Kira's voice, shaking her out of her thoughts and made her turn to see the brown-haired Strike pilot, ever since the two reconciled after that incident on the Archangel... It was as if he was worried about her safety as that assassin might be disguised as a civilian within the Orb Union, waiting to strike and kill her, something he didn't want happen after Cagalli was attacked by her already. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess.." answered the young girl, while Mir, Tolle and the others were still with their families, she and Kira decided to take some time for a bit of sightseeing before they leave for Alaska without anymore hellish events happening soon. "I was still thinking about that girl Allenby right now."

Kira just gazed her Flay seeing the confusion that was on her face, and knew that she was trying to work something out. "What about her?"

Shaking her head Flay just looked at him and smiled weakly. "Well it's like I should know Allenby, I mean every time I look at her it's as if I should know her. But I don't, and I know that there are things she is not telling us." Flay said as she looked at Kira. "Not just to me but you Cagalli and the others too."

Kira could understand after all they didn't know a whole lot about Allenby. "Yeah I guess your right Flay."

The red-haired girl remained silent for a moment, though she needed some time to get her head cleared while Kira stood close to her, she didn't mind his company or Birdy's while at the same time, it was a first for her to ever really get some fresh air in an actual town since Heliopolis while wishing Jessica and Misha were alright. "Still, I wonder what that Assassin meant when Cagalli told me what she heard" she wondered, having heard from Cagalli that Kira already had another girl but she ruled out Mir since she was the only other girl on the Archangel besides the two of them. "I guess some things might be better left unsaid..."

"Maybe, but I am worried about you and about Cagalli" answered Kira, he didn't want to see Flay get hurt nor was he happy about Cagalli having been wounded by that assassin but he wasn't sure what to do as he does care for Flay, while at the same time he was starting to feel an attraction towards the blonde even before learning she is the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha which pretty much got them into Orb to begin with. "I have heard from Allenby that she had something to help cheer you up, she was designing it herself."

"Oh?" she turned to face her boyfriend, he does look as if he was just as curious as she was and the fact remains is that if they can trust this older girl even if she did help save the three from death at least for now.

"Yeah she said that she wanted it to be a surprise for you and that she want you to meet her in her room." Kira said as he looked at Flay with a smile.

Flay just looked at Kira and nodded as she stood up knowing that it was best that she go and meet Allenby right away. "Well better meet her now then, after all better to get it done sooner than later." She said as she looked at Kira with a smile and bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room and a blushing Kira behind.

Kira on the other hand just watched as she opened the door and gave a smile back at him. "Well I hope that it will go okay." He told her.

"Yeah me too..." she replied to him, hoping that Allenby wasn't too busy as she was rather curious on this surprise for her and for Cagalli, then again she wondered why the blonde was needed to be present too but decided against asking it for the time being before giving a small sigh. "Alright, here goes nothing..."

* * *

><p>The good thing about it was that the Natural OS was being completed so Kira could actually use this as the chance to properly relax while Representative Athha can make use of it to better benefit Orb's protection against outside invaders. Inside the room she was given, Allenby mentally thought about what she needed to do now as she was in the past and so was the assassin, and then glanced at what appears to be a communicator. "If only things had turned out differently" she spoke, recalling when a device like the one she was modifying had been stolen by ZAFT loyalists soldiers back in her time before this whole mess took place and she needed to get it back or at least destroy it before it can be used to make the thief unstoppable in battle.<p>

It wasn't the only thing she was working on, she saw that Flay didn't have any other outfits beside the EA uniform she was wearing and the pink dress she had before she enlisted into the Earth Alliance, so it wouldn't be right for her not to have something to wear for her date with Kira as Lacus had many other outfits when she was in the future, especially during the battles against the extremist faction but at the same time, wondered about why Kira could have feelings for her.

"Well I think this should do nicely." Allenby said with a smile as she heard a knock on her door. "Come on in." She said as she saw that it was Cagalli who had come into the room. "Hello Cagalli." She said with a smile once again.

"Hey, can we have a small chat?" wondered the blonde-haired Goddess of Victory, which made Allenby somewhat surprised at first but figured she could interact with the girl who wasn't aware at the time that she is connected to Kira but decided against revealing it but at the same time she knew that the assassin told her something she shouldn't have known.

"Sure thing Cagalli, what is it?" Allenby asked with a smile on her face, as she saw the look that Cagalli had on her face.

"Yeah I want to know more on what going on and why this woman wants us dead, and she said something to me but..." Cagalli just stopped herself as she knew she didn't want to tell her about her loving Kira.

"Yes Cagalli what is it?" Allenby wondered, looking deep into Cagalli's amber eyes and saw a hint of sadness in them, and she was starting to understand that she was told something that she shouldn't have been told.

"Well you see she said something about me and Kira and that, well she told me he will never love me, not only that she knows a lot about the two us as well more than even we know." Cagalli said while all Allenby could do was frown at this worried at what Cagalli now knew.

"_Damn this is not good." _Allenby thought as she gave a frown and looked at Cagalli, hopping that not too much was said to her. "Well I wouldn't worry about it Cagalli she could be just trying to mess with your heads after all."

"You might be right but still what if she is right I mean I well you can't tell anyone but I'm in love with Kira." Cagalli said with a smile.

Allenby was rather surprised by this but a smile formed on her face, knowing it was something easy that they can keep between the two of them. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's wrong about what she said" she told the blonde, and then turned to see what she was designing right now for a brief moment and hoped Flay would like it. "In fact, I managed to pull some strings with your father... convincing him to let you pilot one of the M1-Astrays provided you have some training as a mobile suit pilot."

This actually caught Cagalli off-guard for nearly a few seconds but it did make sense while she was an excellent pilot with the Skygrasper, using a mobile suit was a different story then thought about when she encountered Athrun when they were both stranded on the deserted Island together not too long back. "I understand, still I'm not sure what to think of Father anymore..." she spoke to Allenby, recalling the moment when she and Kira saw the Strike and the Aegis in the factory district back when they were in Heliopolis, believing her father had betrayed them.

"I see, still haven't you ever wondered how the M1-Astrays were even developed?" asked Allenby, wanting Cagalli's attention as this was rather imported to tell her and perhaps Kira later on but knew the lioness should be the first to learn this. "Orb actually developed five mobile suits of their own at Heliopolis; ones the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are currently unaware of..." She got her laptop on in order to properly show the data she has on at least four of the machines that she was talking about, causing Cagalli's eyes to widen at the sight of this.

"What the?!"

Allenby nodded her head, frowning at bit as while she was assisting in developing the Natural OS for Morgenroete in Kira's place... she had actually witnessed two of the mobile suits in question right at the hanger where the Strike is currently residing in. "That's right, these mobile suits are MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame, MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame and MBF-P04 Astray Green Frame... at least the four that were actually completed before Heliopolis was attacked by the Le Creuset Team." she replied, recalling how the Gold Frame was missing its right arm and its head while the Red Frame had lost its own right arm during a previous battle, resulting in the Gold Frame's missing arm replacing the destroyed limb for the latter. "Unfortunately the fifth machine MBF-P05 was never finished on time and Orb seems to have only salvaged the Gold Frame while the Red Frame is in the hands of the Junk Guild crew currently in Orb assisting in repairing the Archangel and the Blue Frame is currently in the hands of the Serpent Tail Mercenary group, the Green Frame's the only one we don't know about right now or what happened to it."

"I see... I never really knew that until just now..." said Cagalli, examining the data on the four Astray Gundams and learned that they have the beam rifles, beam sabers and shields but lack the PS Armor that the Heliopolis Gundams were developed with and then glanced at Allenby with a serious expression on her face. "Why is it that nobody mentioned them beforehand?"

"Well you know with all that has been going on its made it hard for everyone to keep up." Allenby said as she wondered what would be the best thing she could do.

Yet before that both girls heard a knock outside followed by a voice. "Allenby you said you wanted to see me!" Flay called from the other side of the door while within the room Cagalli was frowning and this was something that Allenby saw and just shook her head at both girls.

_Well looks like I need to get them on a friendly term first. _She thought with a smile. "Come on in Flay its open."

The younger red-haired girl entered the room and she was rather surprised to see that Allenby wasn't alone as Cagalli was also present. "What are you doing here?" she asked the blonde, rather curious on the fact that the lioness and daughter of Representative Athha was there with the mysterious older red-headed female. "Did something happen that I wasn't aware of?"

"No, nothing happened... I was just working on something when Cagalli came in... We aren't doing anything that could cause trouble in this nation by any means" answered Allenby with a shrug, and then remembered the reason why she called Flay to the room. "I'm glad that you got here, I have been working on something that you might like for your time with Kira."

Flay just looked over at Allenby with a confused look on her face but all the woman did was just look at Flay with a smile on her face as she turned around and grabbed something. "Well here it is." She said as she showed Flay a lovely red dress.

"Why would I need a dress?" Flay asked as she looked at the older woman with a confused look.

As she heard this all Allenby could do was lightly laugh at Flay "Well Flay it's for you after all I have planned a nice night out for you." She said while Flay just blushed a little knowing that Allenby had set up a date for her and Kira.

"From the look on your face I can tell you already know what I have planned that is good as it will save me time." She said as she continued to smile at Flay while the later just blushed.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to wear a dress... I've already had to wear one twice before" commented Cagalli, smirking at the expression that Flay had but failed to notice at first that Allenby had a slightly evil expression on her face and when she heard the older red-head laughing, she turned to face her with minor curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"Well it's funny that you mentioned it, as I had a dress designed for you as well" smiled Allenby, which made Cagalli frown and this time, Flay found it rather surprising that Cagalli didn't like wearing dresses despite having seen her in one when they first got to Orb and didn't seem to have a problem wearing it. "Besides, you need to look more like a princess."

"Why would you do that?!" asked Cagalli, almost to the point where she is yelling at the time-traveller but it was something the two red-haired girls couldn't resist seeing, especially as it would be something to see both Flay and Cagalli in a dress.

"Don't be like that, wouldn't you think it would be good to look lovely from to time?" answered Allenby, giving a small shrug, having made another dress, one to give to Cagalli and is a well known designer in terms of fashion. "In fact, Representative Athha suggested that you need to do so even if you are against the idea."

Cagalli just growled as she looked at the green dress which looked like it had been well made from the looks of it, "Come on do I have too?" she asked as she frowned looking at the dress. "I mean it's not like I need to go anywhere." She said to the time traveller.

Allenby just smiled. "Well think of it as away to act more like a girl." She said as she smiled even more at the blonde. "Now come on get changed so I can see how it looks on you both."

"Okay, that's something I never actually knew... first the fact you never wear a bra and now you not liking dresses?" asked Flay, remembering when she tended to the injury Cagalli had from the assassin previously, while Allenby found it a bit amusing, the blonde-haired tomboy wasn't too happy at all that Flay brought it up. "Honestly, I wish I had known about that before this whole thing."

"Oh for..." Cagalli muttered, giving a small sigh though while at least there weren't any perverts to spy on them when they change clothes, she didn't look too pleased that she had to try on yet another dress as she already wore one from Aisha and one that she was made to wear previously, now it was one designed by Allenby that she was made to wear. "I must be out of my mind..."

"Well we're all girls in here." She said as once again, Allenby just gave a smile at the two girls. "Now I'll step out as you want your date with Kira to go well don't you, so just trust me." She asked the red headed girl with a smile as Flay just nodded at Allenby. "Good as I know just what to do." She said as she left the room.

This just left the two younger girls in the room as they undressed and looked at the dresses that Allenby made, to which Cagalli still gave a grumble over. "God I just hate wearing them!" Cagalli yelled out in anger as she picked her one up. "Why should I even wear one anyway huh?" She asked as she looked over to Flay, who didn't mind the dress that she had.

"Oh Cagalli come on it's just a dress." Flay said with a sigh. "I mean what about when you get married, are you going in your birthday suit?" She asked as she looked over to the blonde with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hey! Not the point, I'm not one to dress up in girly clothing!" she replied o the red-haired girl, rolling her eyes in annoyance while at the same time had a dark shade of red on her face as nobody would ever get married... in the nude. "This isn't a wedding either, as you are going out on a date with Kira while my father expects me to look elegant... I still don't understand why..."

Flay had a small laugh at this remark, then thought back to the times she saw the blonde first at the desert and then when she was on the Archangel. "You have nothing to worry about, since we'll be in Orb for a little longer until it is safe for us to leave and continue to Alaska." she told the other girl, though at the same time realized that Cagalli will not be joining them anyway due to being Attha's daughter and all. "Though I do envy you due to being a princess..."

"What does that mean?" wondered Cagalli, angered at the even thought of being called that, while she doesn't have any problem being called the Goddess of Victory when she was part of the Desert Dawn against Andrew Waltfeld's forces, being called a princess was an entirely different story but it was then she saw there was something bothering Flay and she approached the younger girl. "Is there something else you haven't told me?"

Flay just gave a light smile at this. "Well, it's just your well known and respected as well." she said as she smiled at the blonde.

Cagalli just couldn't help but sigh at this and shook her head. "It's still a pain in the ass you know, besides just get ready for your date." The blonde said with a grumpy look on her face as she took of her clothes and picked up the dress.

Flay was doing the same as well, making sure that the dress would fit. "I just wonder what Allenby is planning for this date?" she asked as she smiled a little more as so many thought were going on in her head at that very moment.

"Damn I can get this zipper up." She said as she tried to reach behind so that she could pull the zipper of her dress up, but it proved to be harder since it was at the back.

Cagalli just gave a sigh at this as despite how she felt towards Flay; she decided to help her, _"After all I'm not the type of girl to take advantage." _She thought as she got behind Flay. "Here let me help."

It was then that the Lioness saw that the zipper was a bit tricky but managed to carefully get it up without breaking it off with her strength, while she was a Natural like Flay, she was more of an action girl unlike the red-haired female crewman and her friend Mir. "There..." she commented, having the zipper up all the way but at the same time wanted to be sure it would be easy to unzip later. "That should do it."

"Thanks..." began Flay, giving a rather sincere smile and then thought about something that made her frown again, which didn't go unnoticed to the girl she was originally jealous towards. "I really wish Jessica and Misha were here right now?"

"Huh?" asked Cagalli, having never heard the names before and figured they might be her friends, after all she seemed to be friends with the rest of the Heliopolis students that were onboard the Archangel and there wasn't anyone else that interacted with them ever since the desert. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"They're my friends from Heliopolis... before the colony was attacked by ZAFT, the last time I saw them was when we were at a shopping mall and we got separated during the conflict..." answered Flay, she really did miss them and was praying that they might be somewhere in Orb right now but they were unaware that the others were in the Neutral Nation right now. "I was the only one who managed to reach a shelter before Heliopolis was destroyed and had it not been for Kira, I would have died floating in space..."

Cagalli was shocked; she had never known that Flay was separated from her two friends, but the fact that she was in a lifeboat that was in the middle of nowhere made her at least somewhat concerned for her. "I was actually at Heliopolis at the time, though we never met there as I wanted to be sure that the rumours of Morgenroete assisting the Earth Alliance in developing those machines... or Gundams as the OS read" she explained, catching Flay off-guard as this was the first time she ever heard such a thing, let alone those G-Weapons being referred to as Gundams which in all honesty makes more sense to call them Gundams. "My own friends tried to persuade me not to go there but I didn't listen and now..."

Flay just nodded in understanding at what Cagalli was saying, "But then again you wouldn't have known about anything going on there." She said as she tried her best to comfort Cagalli. "Turn around." She added as Cagalli had gotten her dress on and Flay thought she would help her do the zipper on her dress up.

Cagalli just nodded as she turned around. "Yeah I guess your right about that." She said as she felt Flay's hand touch the skin on her back. "I just hope that nothing else will happen." She added as she gave a deep sigh.

"There all done." She said with a smile as both saw the door open and standing there was Kira who was a little shocked at seeing the two in dresses.

Cagalli just gave another sigh as she knew what he might say since this was not the first time he had seen her dressed like this, all she hoped was that he didn't comment that she was a girl or she would have to hit him. "He better not say I'm a girl." She whispered to Flay who just tried to stop herself from laughing.

Kira on the other hand was a little taken back at the two girls that he saw both of whom looked stunning and very beautiful in the dresses that they had on right now. He even saw that Flay's hair was down and he could help but think that he looking like this just made her all the more beautiful.

"You mean he actually said that before?" asked Flay, whispering to Cagalli who silently nodded her head to confirm, which made the red-haired girl smile brightly. "When did that happen? Just curious by the way as I wish I was there right now."

""Back at the desert, when Kira and I met Waltfeld at Bandiya..." explained Cagalli, thinking back to when she had that argument with the Desert Tiger and the Blue Cosmos terrorists attacked them when they least expected. "Of course, I ended up covered in sauce because of Blue Cosmos attacking us at a restaurant."

Flay's eyes widened in shock at hearing this and was even more shocked that they met a ZAFT Commander in person. "Wait, Blue Cosmos attacked you and Kira?" she asked, hoping she was hearing right.

"Yes but I'll tell you later... Still, I am surprised Kira knows how to pilot a mobile suit but doesn't know how to use a gun..."

Flay nodded silent, knowing now wasn't the time to press on and she turned her attention towards Kira, a smile forming on her face. "So how do I look?" the red-haired girl asked him, hoping he would love the dress on her.

Kira just continued to look at both girls. "Well you look beautiful." He said as he moved closer to Flay, the girl he had grown to truly love ever since having moved to Heliopolis.

Flay just blushed as she heard this from him. "Thanks Kira." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cagalli just looked away as she knew that maybe it was best if she just leave, but Flay saw this and smiled. "So Kira, how does Cagalli look?" She asked him as she pushed the blond in front of the brown-haired young man.

He wasn't sure what to say as this is the third time he has ever seen Cagalli in a dress like this, the first time was when they were at the mansion of Andrew Waltfeld after that Blue Cosmos attack and the second time was after surviving the battle with the four stolen Heliopolis Gundams and were given permission to enter Orb. "She looks amazing..." he commented with a sincere smile, not wanting to make the same mistake he did before.

Yet while Cagalli was glad he didn't call her a girl like last time, she tried to hide a slight blush on her face though Flay found herself laughing a bit. "Yes, she does doesn't she?" commented the red-haired girl in front of him, still feeling a bit jealous of Cagalli at times but now that things had changed, she might like this. "Still I..."

"What is it Flay?" Kira asked as he looked over at his girlfriend wonder if everything was alright with her. "After all you know that you can tell me."

Cagalli just looked at Flay also wanting to know what it was Flay had on her mind. "Yeah, what's the matter, if it's your friends I could ask father if they arrived in Orb?"

"Thanks, also could we talk in private Kira?" she asked him, which made him nod his head since it was something that the two needed to have alone then she turned her attention towards Cagalli and said. "We won't take too long..."

With that, they exited the room and knew it was something the two of them needed to discuss right now. "So what is it Flay?" asked Kira, hoping it wasn't anything too problematic especially after what had previously happened in Orb... especially with the two of them.

"Kira, I..." began Flay, however she needed to find the right words so it don't sound like she was still angry at him for that brief break-up from before since they were back together thanks to Allenby making him realize he hurt her with what he said. "Do you really think Cagalli is more beautiful than me? Even more so because... she's a princess?"

Kira was a little taken back by what Flay said and just moved over to Flay and gave her a smile, "I think you're both beautiful Flay." Kira told her as before Flay could say anything else she found Kira was kissing her gentle on the lips.

After the kiss Kira just pulled away slowly from her leaving her still a little shocked by the kiss, but she smiled at what Kira said to her. She was about to say something to him when Cagalli yelled from in the room. "Who called me Princess?" She asked with anger in her voice.

Both Kira and Flay couldn't help but laugh lightly at hearing this. "She sure does hate being called it doesn't she?" She asked as she too a glance to the door and just smiled.

"Yeah she does just be careful that you don't say it to her." Kira whispered into her ear so as to make sure that Cagalli didn't hear them.

Flay just nodded as she didn't want to think about just how mad the blonde could get. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She said as she too whispered back to Kira. "Anyway I better get back in there in there unless there was a reason that you came here in the first place?"

Kira just shock his head at Flay's question. "No I just wanted to see how you two were doing is all." Kira said as he just hugged Flay before walking off. "Besides, Allenby may need me right now."

Flay just nodded as she went back into the room to find Cagalli sitting on the bed with a frown on her face and her arms crossed over her chest and as Flay looked at her she could see Cagalli was puffing out her checks. Flay couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw Cagalli doing this which just made Cagalli look over at Flay who was doing the best that she could to stop laughing. "What's so funny huh?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." answered Flay, giving a sincere smile on her face, then turned her attention towards what the blonde-haired lioness was glancing at with a bit of curiosity on her mind.. "What are you looking at?" She decided to ask her, hoping it would help change the subject on what's going on at least until things get a little better.

"It's something that Allenby has on her laptop... this is just the data on it..." responded Cagalli, showing Flay the image of what appears to be a headset that can allow two-way communication with anyone, but there was something that it didn't show at all. "Looks like a normal headset if you ask me, but from what it says only two were ever made."

Flay was rather surprised by this and wondered why Allenby never told anyone about it... then again, it might be because of a reason she wasn't ready to reveal. "If that's the case, I wonder what reason for there to be only two of these" she asked, not that she was angry at Allenby right now as things had changed ever since Heliopolis was destroyed, for better and for worse. "Still, she might have modified the two she had for some kind of purpose."

"Maybe..." said Cagalli, then saw something else that caught her eye and wasn't too happy about what she had just discovered. "It says here that the assassin that attacked us managed to steal one of the headsets prior to them coming here and that the technology in both items would be dangerous if falling into the wrong hands..."

There was nothing but silence in the room, especially as both girls had a bad feeling about this and it would be best to keep this to themselves until the right moment. "Well let's not worry about it too much, we should at least try and enjoy the time we have until the Archangel leaves for Alaska" Flay told the older female, sure she was a year older than the red-haired girl but that doesn't mean she can't see what life is like when not at her mansion. "Besides, Orb's police are searching for the assassin anyway so there shouldn't be anything to dwell on."

Cagalli silently nodded, then again from what she heard, the assassin was a well known master of disguise and that the one who sent her must be someone who didn't want the lioness or Kira to live for whatever reason. "Birdy!" she heard Birdy as the robotic pet landed on Flay's shoulder and realized it was usually what the brown-haired Coordinator would have with him ever since she came onboard the Archangel.

"What is that?" she asked Flay, deciding to find out about Birdy since they weren't in warfare or in enemy territory either.

"Oh well from what Kira told me, it was made by a friend of his..." She said with a smile as the little robot bird was now on her head, which just made the red head smile at this.

Cagalli was a little shocked by this as she too looked at the green bird and smiled as it flow over and landed on her head, which just made her smile as well as she held out her hand for the little bird to land on. "So, have you figured out just who Allenby is yet?" she asked as she saw Flay shaking her head.

"No I haven't, but I know that there is something about her that I should know." Flay said as she sat on the bed still thinking about Allenby. "But I trust that she can help us."

Cagalli just nodded once again as she sat next to the red head and saw the look that Flay had. "Look, I'm sure that she can stop that crazy bitch, and even if I don't trust her fully I just know that there is something she is not telling us."

"Yeah your right but why can't she?" Flay asked looking at the blonde as Birdy was flying around the room, while ever no and then looking at the two girls. "I just hope everyone is having a good time with their families, and you should meet your dad as well. I mean I have no family left now."

"I'm not sure if I should right now..." answered Cagalli, she still wasn't so convinced that Representative Athha had not assisted the EA in creating the Gundams from Heliopolis despite what Erica and Kisaka had tried to tell her otherwise but what surprised her is Flay's comment afterwards so she needed to find out. "What exactly do you mean you have no family left?"

"You already know my father died in the ZAFT forces' attack on the Advance Fleet back in space... more so as the ship he was on got destroyed..." she commented, ever since the assassin tried to kill them previously, Cagalli was told about what became of Flay's father George Allster and how Kira had promised to protect him but failed due to being too preoccupied with fighting the stolen Aegis, which was piloted by Athrun, the ZAFT soldier who the blonde had met in person when they were both stranded on that deserted island and their meeting wasn't exactly friendly either. "My mother on the other hand, she died when I was at a very young age and I never got over it ever since..."

Remaining silent, Cagalli didn't know that there wasn't anyone for Flay to turn to despite what she originally thought of the 15 year old girl. "Listen... I never knew my mother either, father never talked much about her even when I was younger" she told the female Archangel crewmember as none of Kira's friends nor Kira had ever mentioned it either. "Also I actually met the pilot of the Aegis now that I think of it and he mentioned how his mother died in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy."

"Wait, you did?" asked Flay, shocked to learn that Cagalli actually encountered the pilot she saw Kira fighting against back in space but what truly shocked her was said pilot's mother was among those killed in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy that started the war.

"Yeah, his mother's death was the reason why he joined ZAFT to begin with, at least from what he told me when we were stranded on that island..." answered the blonde, slowly nodding her head as it would at least be good to talk to another girl about the event as she didn't want to worry Kira about it like when she was declared MIA after their last battle with Morassim. "His name's Athrun Zala..."

Flay was a little shocked at hearing this and looked at her. "So what is he like?" She asked wanting to know more about Kira's friend.

Cagalli began to tell Flay what she knew about Athrun as Kira didn't talk too much about him, which made both girls wonder why. "What he thinks we're using Kira?" Flay asked the blonde with shock on her face.

"Yeah it's what I told him, but he still think that his friends are using him." Cagalli said with a frown on her face as she knew from her time that the friends Kira had were nothing but friendly to Kira and did all that they could to help him out. "After what I have seen they are not using Kira like he says but I guess that he just needs to see it for himself."

"Yeah I mean Tolle from what I was told stood up for Kira," Flay said as she told Cagalli what Sai and Mir had told her when the crew first found out who he was.

Cagalli couldn't help but smile but Kira friends did come from Orb after all and knew that they weren't like the EA or ZAFT. And that was something she was glad for. "Well, I'm happy to hear that at least I know many can see we are all the same."

"Yeah, a shame I never got to see that... still had it not been for Kira, I would have died in that broken Heliopolis lifeboat." commented Flay, thinking about when the lifeboat she was in was brought onboard the Archangel and it was actually one of the few good things that had happened since Heliopolis. "I wasn't a fan of Coordinators due to what my father told me and I wondered if he was wrong ever since coming onboard the Archangel?"

This somewhat surprised Cagalli, then again she wasn't aware of the fact that Flay originally hated Coordinators with a passion or she was actually manipulating Kira as a tool for revenge after George was killed in the destruction of the Advance Fleet flagship the Montgomery. "I'm not sure what I can tell you other than he didn't know any better himself." she told the red-haired girl in front of her, suspecting that her late father must have been a member of Blue Cosmos if she was convinced that Coordinators were bad. However, why would he have let Flay live in Heliopolis by herself if he was with Blue Cosmos?

"I guess... still, his death caused my arranged engagement to Sai to be null and void." she replied, giving a small shrug and reflected on when she ended her relationship with Sai after their arrival onto Earth but hadn't known that he was hurting ever since then, which somewhat worried her when she learned of it from Tolle and Mir. "It was a verbal agreement so I figured we shouldn't be bound to it any longer."

"That's kinda lucky; unfortunately my father has engaged me to someone..." added Cagalli, hating the fact that she had to reveal to anyone that she herself was engaged and it was to someone she didn't like but is the son of Representative Attha's friend and a fellow member of the Orb Union Noble Families.

"You're engaged to someone yourself?" Flay asked as she wanted to know who it was. "And you know if you don't like it you could always end it,"

Cagalli just gave a soft smile. "I wish that I could Flay, I really wish that I could but it's much harder than you think."

Flay couldn't help but look at Cagalli wondering just why she couldn't say that to her father, after all it was her life after all. "Why not!" Flay said, as she raised her voice standing to her feet. "I mean it's your life right? So you should be able to pick who you want to be with right?" She asked as she saw Cagalli node her head at Flay.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Flay asked as just from the way Cagalli was acting she had a feeling that this guy was no good at all and that just made her worry a little.

"You really want to know huh?" began Cagalli, knowing it be good to tell someone right now as it is being too bottled up and had to be let out. "I don't know if I should, its unlikely that father might not approve of this but if you really want to know..."

Flay began to frown at this and realized that it must be eating up inside of Cagalli for a very long time if she hasn't spoken to anyone about it. "I understand..." she spoke, knowing that it wouldn't be a good time for her to know since they have other problems to deal with. "If you don't want to tell me then it's..."

"No, I'll tell you... his name is Yuna... Yuna Roma Seiran of the Seiran family..." answered Cagalli, finally choosing to reveal the whole thing about her engagement with Yuna and how he along with his father Unato Ema Seiran were supportive towards the EA despite Representative Athha saying that Orb will remain out of the conflict no matter what. "His father is a close friend of mine, they approved of it and I wasn't too happy when I found out at a young age."

"Well just from the way you sound he's not a good person you're too found off." Flay asked, seeing the way Cagalli was frowning when she mentioned Yuna's name.

All Cagalli did was give a snort at hearing this from the red-headed girl which only confirmed what Flay was thinking. Cagalli didn't like Yuna at all. "Well you can say that." she said as she gave a huff.

"To be honest, I thought Sai was a nice guy and I didn't dwell too much on it until I started interacting with Kira and enlisting into the military..." began Flay, she still wasn't too happy about witnessing her father's death and the fact that the assassin tried to kill her and Cagalli made her wonder what to believe anymore since initially George wasn't too fond of Coordinators. "Then again, have you told your father that you didn't like the idea of being engaged to someone you don't care about?"

"I... never actually brought it up..." answered Cagalli, though she doubts that her father would be happy if she just called off the engagement without consulting him and she didn't want to be with Yuna due to him being someone she doesn't like. "Still, Yuna is actually approving of the idea of allying with the Alliance despite father's protest of staying Neutral."

"That does sound like the best thing to do for the children sake of not being dragged into something, they never even started." Flay said as she couldn't help but frown. "Grown ups always make the mistakes sometimes, but it's why we are here so we can learn from their mistakes so we don't repeat them."

Flay then just looked at Cagalli and smiled. "Look there is one thing I remember that my mother told me before she died." She added to the blonde as she gave a smile at the memory that she had from her mother. "Follow your heart, and listen to it, as it will never lead you wrong,"

After hearing this Cagalli was a little shocked and soon the blonde just smiled. "Well, I have to say they are some sound words that your mother gave you Flay."

"Well I'm going to get ready for my date with Kira, its still odd in away that just a few months ago if someone said I would be dating Kira I would think they are joking." She said and smile. "But in away I'm happy that I'm dating Kira, he makes me feel safe, and I know it must be the same with you too." Flay asked as she saw the look Cagalli had on her face as she was telling her about Kira.

As soon as Cagalli heard this she turned to look at Flay. "What are you talking about?!" she yelled at the red-haired girl with shock.

"It is pretty obvious you have a liking towards Kira" smiled Flay, she remembers when she saw Kira and Cagalli on the Archangel's deck alone and how jealous she was, thinking Kira was starting to take interest in another girl though at the same time, wishing things had turned out differently than they had gone as her father was gone, but now had it not been for Kira, she would have been dead right then and there. "More so when you ended up MIA and he went alone to try and find you."

"There is nothing between me and Kira, especially as he's part of the Earth Alliance and I'm with Orb, besides it wouldn't work anyway" she told Flay, giving her a huff and yet she decided to try and change the subject. "When exactly did you and Kira... You know, I was aware of what happened back when we in the desert."

Needless to say, this shocked Flay and her cheeks flushed pink, having never known that Cagalli heard about when she told Sai of the moment she slept with Kira let alone having witnessed the event that put Kira and Sai at odds with each other... More so prior to Tassil having been burned to the ground not long after that incident. "Oh come on Cagalli!" she snapped, trying to look away as the blonde began smirking at this. "How is it that you managed to find out about that anyway? Besides, what Kira and I did doesn't concern anyone!"

"I was there you know, plus you started this by asking about if I have a liking for Kira" said Cagalli, it was now her turn to tease the other girl. "Also from what I saw, you care for him too and you two were already dating by the time we met at the desert though to be honest, I had no idea you were originally engaged to Sai beforehand, could have mentioned it before I began disliking you."

"Well what's done is done, plus I am not so sure my house in Orb is still here..." said Flay with a small frown, thinking that someone might have bought it by then since nobody was living there and there could have been a sign placing it to sell to another family but at the same time, she liked that house as she had fond memories of the place she lived in when her mother was alive. "But right now I just want to spend time with Kira just in case..."

Cagalli just looked at Flay as she had a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?" The blonde asked as she saw that something was bothering her.

"Its that Assassin I know that she may try to kill the three of us and I'm worried one of us three won't make it, and I don't know why but I'm worried it might be me." She said with fear on her face as she looked at Cagalli. "Look if I do die, I want you to look after Kira, after all he needs a tough girl like you to keep him in check." Flay said with a wink, which just made Cagalli blush.

"Don't say that Flay!" came Allenby's voice, catching their attention as she didn't want Flay to ever say she will die, especially as she had the device in her hands. "I think this might help you out, provided you understand the risks that you will take if you do so..." she began; both girls recognized it as the same head-set like item they saw on the screen.

"Isn't that the..."

"Yes, it is and it actually has the chance to give you the means to help Kira... It can allow the wearer to merge with a pilot to help them gain a better chance at winning in a hard battle fortunate the effects is not permanent but it was never tested" explained Allenby, placing the headset into Flay's hands while wanting to be certain that it could save her from death as she might get her chance to help if it works. "Still, it has to be your decision to use it or not."

Remaining silent, Flay looked at the headset and then back at Allenby while the risks are high but if it means to help Kira end the war, then she will take it should the chance come to it.

Cagalli was just as shocked as she looked at it as well as held the other one as well, "Well Flay, why don't we try them out first." Cagalli said as she put one on and looked over at Flay.

Flay just nodded as she put the other one on her as well as the device soon activated and both girls just wondered how this would work, "So can you tell us more on what this should do and how it can help?"

Allenby just looked at the two girls with a smile as soon they began to see the other memories, but since it was still new to them both. "For now, all I can say that if anyone has the SEED, then merging with someone with that factor would make the SEED bearer stronger in a way" she explained to the red-haired girl, especially as she needed to be sure it won't cause any negative side-effects as she was assisting with the creation of both head-sets prior to the assassin having stolen one of them in her timeline at the day they travelled back in time. "Beyond that, it would be best not to tell you until the right time."

"I understand, still it's shocking if it can actually merge me with a pilot" said Flay, though she was still shocked at seeing Cagalli's memories and vice-versa, even wondering about one of the images which was a woman who didn't look anything like Kira's mother Caridad holding two infants in her arms, one of them was obviously Cagalli but didn't recognize the other. "Then again, I never thought I would see what Cagalli's mom looked like."

Cagalli slowly nodded her head, just as shocked as Flay was. "I'll say... also I'm sorry to hear what had become of your mother..." she told the red-haired female, having seen the memories of the day Flay's mom passed away at her young age and it was something Flay never recovered from at all, what really shocked her was the moment where the Montgomery was destroyed in the battle with the Le Creuset Team which resulted in the destruction of the entire Advanced Fleet and the horrified expression shown when it happened. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you..."

This made Allenby smile, rather relieved that it was working fine and at the same time, she was hoping that merging with a pilot would be a good idea, as it is suppose to only be used as a last resort in order to win a losing battle against an opposing pilot.

"Well at least with this we can all be skilled and help out." Cagalli said as she wanted to help Kira but soon she saw a memory of Flays that made her face go red.

"Hey, what's the matter Cagalli?" Flay asked wondering what made the blondes face go so red. As she moved closer to Cagalli hopping that she was not sick.

This made the blonde look away, having seen the moment that led to Kira and Flay spending the night together. "You mean, you and Kira really did..." she didn't finish what she was going to say, making Flay blush furiously at this moment, realizing what Cagalli had seen from her memories of the events that occurred up to this point.

"You saw my memories of the two of us having sex didn't you..." said Flay, she couldn't believe that Cagalli had actually seen that, even though back then she was manipulating Kira as a weapon of revenge against his own kind. "Listen, I didn't want anyone to know about this because of personal reasons that I'd not want to talk about..."

Cagalli just nodded as she still had a deep blush on her face. "Have fun on your date," She said as Flay just smiled back at the blonde. Soon after that Flay left the room, so that she could meet up with Kira since she knew that he was waiting for her.

"Don't worry I'll catch up." Allenby said as she saw Flay just node her head. "You're still jealous of her aren't you?" She asked seeing that Cagalli still loved Kira.

"Yeah I am." Cagalli said with a frown on her face as she just looked at Allenby. "Flay died didn't she in the future didn't she? I saw the way you looked when she said about dying." And when Cagalli said this she saw the look of saddens Allenby's face. "So it's true?"

The female time traveller silently nodded her head to confirm it was true. "How does she die, does it happen in the war or after the war?" she needed to be certain that this isn't some kind of joke as it was a serious matter due to having learned of what happened to Flay's parents, at the same time since Allenby was from the future herself, she would know the answer. "If it's painful for you to tell me..."

"No it's fine, unfortunately I wasn't there when it happened but I heard it would occur during the war itself from what I remember..." answered Allenby, she was about 16 years old when she learned about what became of Flay and especially as it felt like a part of her was torn out from inside ever since then, more so when she learned of something that she didn't want to believe. "Someone does end up killing her, but I know it isn't the assassin that was sent back in time to kill Kira."

"What do you mean?" wondered Cagalli, there had to be more to this than just the events that had already taken place though at the same time, surprised that Allenby never witnessed Flay's death even happening... maybe she was just a civilian at the time and could have been growing up in Orb to even see the outcome. "Is there something you didn't tell me?"

Allenby just frowned at this as she knew that she couldn't tell her who she was, but she could tell her something at least. "Yes, there is but it's hard to tell you without telling you what happens in the future, at least the major events. I just hope that you can understand that Cagalli if I say one wrong thing it may mess up the timeline, but I will stop as many deaths as I can."

Cagalli was a little shocked to hear this from her and began to wonder just who else was going to die and the more she started to think about it the more she was getting worried about it. "Look I understand you can't tell I just hope that you can stop what ever will happen."

Allenby looked at Cagalli and smiled at her. "Don't worry Cagalli, I'll make sure of it." She said as she knew that she would have to do something soon seeing how Cagalli was in love with Kira.

Cagalli on the other hand was thinking about what Flay was telling her and what her mother told her too. _'Maybe I should go and tell him how I feel." _She thought but shook her head_. 'No, that won't be right Kira and Flay are going out with each other.' _ Cagalli thought as she decided to think about this alone. "Thanks Allenby I think I need to think about this for a while okay?"

Allenby just nodded at Cagalli as she left the room, leaving Cagalli to her thoughts. _'I just hope that she is right.'_

* * *

><p>After a few hours had passed Cagalli heard the door knock and wondered who it could be as she was about to get changed and get some sleep, "I wonder who that can be?" She asked and made her way over to the door and saw it was both Kira and Flay.<p>

"Hey..." began Flay with a brief glance upon entering the room, noticing that Cagalli was in her nightgown and there was a light smile on her face when she saw. "That's weird, you said you don't like wearing dresses but you're wearing a nightgown why is that?" she asked the blonde, ever since she went on her date with Kira in Orb, she had been wondering if she would be alright on her own during that time, yet she had been feeling a bit woozy so she needed to at least sit down to in order to get her head straightened while at the same time, Kira was somewhat surprised himself.

"So this is where you live huh?" he asked, while it was nothing like the houses that he and the others have in Orb or had in Heliopolis, it made sense due to the fact that Cagalli was from a rich family kinda like Flay only more well known as it seemed. "Still, how did things go with Allenby?"

"It was alright, I guess..." answered Cagalli, giving a shrug and yet she blushed when she saw the brown-haired Coordinator close to him like when they were at Andy's mansion back in Bandiya, only at least it wasn't like when they met with the famed Desert Tiger. "How did your date go? Guess I'm just curious about that."

"It was surprisingly something I never experienced before in my life..." he replied, thinking back to their dinner at a fancy restaurant, still he couldn't believe the two of them ended up drunk on champagne due to the fact that normally Coordinators have a stronger immune system than Naturals but there's a first time for everything. "You'll never believe me if I tell you though."

Cagalli gave the Coordinator pilot a serious glance. "I think I have the time, so let's hear it!" she said, since Flay was somewhat still light-headed from their dinner but knew it wouldn't be long before she's feeling better at least neither teens were alcoholic since alcohol is one of many addicting things even to Coordinators. "Don't leave anything out either."

Biting his lip, he wasn't sure he could tell Cagalli without making her made though it was then that he heard Flay speaking up. "It'll be fine, you can tell her..." she spoke, having her eyes open enough so she can properly convince her boyfriend it would be fine. "Besides, tonight was actually one of the best times I ever had, I'm not sure if we might get another chance at such an event anyway."

"Unless this war ends that is." Kira said as he wrapped his arm around Flay waste pulling her closer to him. "Besides if we can put an end to this war than maybe we can go out again?" he asked Flay, who just looked up her boyfriend with a smile and nodded.

Hearing this Cagalli just frowned, as she remembered what Allenby had told her about Flay not making it to the end of the war and she wondered if she should tell Kira what Allenby had told her. _'I should tell Kira what will happen to Flay.' _Cagalli thought as she looked at the two and saw how happy Flay was.

"You two look I need to tell you both something." She said as the two couple looked at Cagalli.

Both just wondered what it was that she had to tell them. "Allenby told me something that is going to happen at the end of the war." Cagalli began as she took in a deep breath and told them what Allenby had said about Flay.

Needless to say, Kira and Flay were completely shocked at this, more so as Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing, wondering how he would even fail to protect Flay in the end of the war while being angry at how she would die. Still, the downside is that the CGUE pilot that was from the Nazca-class ship hadn't been in any of the battles since Heliopolis, aside from when Lacus was returned to ZAFT after the Advance Fleet was wiped out while at the same time, remembering when he failed to keep his promise to protect her father as well as having failed to save the Heliopolis Refugees when they were descending to Earth ... which was a sign that he needed to improve on being a pilot if he is to make sure Flay won't die. "Do you have any idea on which battle has Flay being killed at?" he asked the blonde, needing to be certain that one of the battles from the end of the war had to be the one where Flay is killed.

"That was something Allenby isn't so sure herself, but it had taken place in space back in her timeline and she wasn't there when it occurred" answered Cagalli, even she wondered why this happens in space as it had to be something that leads to the war being taken back into space as well as what causes Flay to end up in the battlefield at the time of her death. "Besides, there has to be more to this than we know... as there is no way the Archangel would end up being destroyed or Flay is kicked off of the ship for whatever reason."

Kira didn't say anything, since he too doubts anything could destroy the Archangel at least not if he is the one defending the ship since he's the only pilot capable of using the Strike, plus Flay is a crew member herself and the fact that this information made him wonder what else would lead to this terrible event. "Well we'll worry about that later, right now we just need to relax a bit while we can before we leave for Alaska" he told Cagalli, he needed to speak with Allenby alone when he can if she decides to stay around. "I suspect the pilots of the stolen Gundams might be waiting for us to leave this place and attempt to head for Alaska."

Flay and Cagalli simply glanced at him, though at the same time it made sense since they were the pilots who the Archangel had to deal with the most. "What makes you say that?" wondered the blonde, needing to be certain that she was hearing right which made Kira frown at the response he was given.

"Well you see it's like this." Kira said knowing that he needed to tell the two what he saw, or rather who he had seen. True he saw Athrun as a friend but Orb was his home and he knew that he had to keep the home in which he lived in safe. "I met Athrun, he and his team are here." He said as Cagalli was a little shocked to hear this.

"Shit! That means they will be waiting for you when you leave, and who knows what they may do to Orb." Cagalli said as she wondered just what they should do now, and a part of her wished that she could go with them at least. However her father was rather insistent that she wasn't allowed to go with the Archangel. "I just wish that I could go with but my father said no."

The two just looked over to Flay, who was still in shock that she could die and Kira just wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead to show he won't lose her like he nearly did previously. "Don't worry Flay; I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

A/Ns: Here is another chapter done, despite the heat that is occurring here in Canada but I would also like to thank thedarkpokemaster for helping me get this finished as soon as possible especially with college coming up in the following two months and in spite of all that, I hope to continue this story no matter what.


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the C.E. whatsoever but if I did then Flay and Stellar wouldn't have died and they would have gotten the happy ending that they deserved unlike what Fukuda had done, making me hate him with a passion even Cagalli got the short end of a stick as shown when GSD was airing.

Sisters in Time

The Calm Before the Storm

By EmperorDraco7

The repairs to the Archangel were almost completed, while Allenby was relieved that the ship will be leaving Orb for Alaska like how she remembered or at least what she had learned prior to her time travel but another part of her had this bad feeling the assassin that tried to kill Flay and Cagalli would come back, specifically for Flay herself so she needed to at least make sure the Archangel had something that could help them should it happen. "Hopefully things would go as they did before…" she said to herself, more so as if the assassin was to alter history, then everything would become unraveled to the point where it could be unfixable so she's joining the ship's crew in order to properly ensure it doesn't happen.

_I just hope Kira and Flay would be able to pull some strings for me… _she thought, wishing that she could do what she can to better stop the assassin while leaving the Le Creuset Team pilots for Mu, Tolle and Kira to take on since as she expected, Tolle would be volunteering to pilot Skygrasper 2 since Cagalli will be staying in Orb because Representative Athha wouldn't allow her to continue going with them to the Earth Alliance's main headquarters on Earth. Then again, Flay has been using the simulator whenever she could so in case something were to happen to Tolle or Mu, she could take over in using either of the Skygraspers in battle.

Then again, she never would have thought the test would go well, especially as she recalled having asked Kira and Flay to help her test the com-link she developed or at least the remaining one she had since its sister was stolen by the assassin back in her time but now that she knew it was in working order, at least from what she developed from Orb technology to scan her memories of the blue-prints of the two com-links, it could contribute to the continued survival of the Archangel.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Allenby, glancing at Kira and Flay especially as the com-link was being worn by Flay since there could be some serious side-effects if it doesn't work out, especially as this was a risky move. "If something goes wrong, you might not be coming back from it alive."<em>

"_I know how you feel Allenby, however what choice do we have?" answered Flay, while it was risky but there wasn't any kind of alternative since the assassin could come back to finish the job she started last time and if what Allenby told them was true then they needed to be ready. "Besides, I've spoken with Kira and it took a while for him to be convinced to help with the testing. Besides me and Cagalli have used it so it should be fine."_

"_That because you were both girls Flay." Allenby remained silent, not knowing what else to say… even Kira was not so sure Flay would go through with this especially as it wouldn't make sense to lose her after having made things up to the girl thanks to the time traveler. "Alright, just be careful and wait for my signal before you activate it okay?" she said to which Flay nodded her head and wait for Alllenby's signal while she and Kira remained perfectly still with Allenby herself being in another room to watch the testing via a glass screen within Morgenroete itself. "Okay… here goes nothing…. Now!"_

_Flay nodded and turned on the com-link, beginning the genetic merger between her and Kira to occur in hopes that it would help her boyfriend should he end up in a battle he can't win alone as she felt the genetic merger of herself into the brown-haired Coordinator. While this was happening, a bright blue light was formed around the two as Kira found himself gaining Flay's knowledge of manipulation and training of using firearms which Allenby was hoping that it wouldn't claim both their lives since it was the last thing she would want on her mind._

_It felt like an eternity, but was more like 10-15 seconds in actuality as the light faded and Allenby opened her eyes to see that Kira was there and Flay wasn't, yet the com-link was now on Kira as he knelt to the ground. "Kira!" she said, making her way to the door to the room he was in and wanted to make sure that he was alright. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine…" he spoke, but it felt a bit uncomfortable right now and at the same time, wasn't sure the process was successful. "I feel a bit strange though…"_

"_Oh? What about Flay?" she wondered, hoping that it didn't kill her friend and yet a reassuring smile was formed on his face as it was the kind of smile only Flay can give. "Flay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright…" answered Flay, her voice was heard through Kira's lips as a sign the process was a success however it seems the strong wills of both parties are having a bit of a hard time adjusting, a sign of conflicts for control of Kira's body. "Feels a bit weird though, but it's like Kira and I are somehow stronger when we are together. I thought it would be like all our experience would be joined as one, like memories and all that."_

_Allenby just laughed light at this. "Don't worry it just a one time thing so you can get the other knowledge and experience faster Flay, same with Kira as well it should help you both out, and the one that you and Cagalli had will be the next thing I give you so you can use it in combat." She said to Flay and Kira as she continued to smile._

* * *

><p><em>End of flashback.<em>

* * *

><p>Allenby smiled as since then both Kira and Flay had gotten stronger and knew that if Flay was to ever be able to use a mobile suite, she had the feeling that as a team they would do well when working with each other. "I just hope that it can help them."<p>

Meanwhile Cagalli was in her room talking to Flay as over time and thanks to Allenby, she had become good friends with the girl. And right now and from what Flay had told her the red headed girl was training with Kira so that she could help him out and so that he wouldn't get killed, something that Cagalli was thankful for.

Yet as of right now the two girls were talking. "I just hate that I can't come." Cagalli said with a scowl on her face. But my father said that I couldn't."

"Yeah I know what you mean and just when we were both starting to get to know each other better as well, and become friends as well." Flay said as she smiled at Cagalli. "But I have a feeling something g is going to happen." She added with a frown on her face as ever since she learned that she was dead in Allenby's time she felt that something else was going to happen.

Flay just sat down on Cagalli's bed as she looked down onto the floor. "I mean only she knows who is going to die being from the future and all and when I asked her if more of us die well she didn't say who."

Cagalli could understand why after all Allenby knew things, some that was better left unknown and at the same time, at least the Archangel will have two Skygrasper pilots again when the ship leaves Orb for Alaska as from what Kira suspects is that the Le Creuset Team pilots would be waiting for them outside the neutral nation though that wasn't the thing that worried Allenby. "In any case, it would be best not to ask her too much about the future" explained Flay, feeling that the red-haired time traveler wouldn't want any of them to know too much about their own future. "Now that I think of it, Kira and I were lucky enough to pull some strings so she can come with us."

"Well that's one thing good about it…" responded Cagalli before reflecting back to when she first encountered Athrun at the deserted island that the two of them were stranded on ever since she got shot down during the conflicts with Morassim and his forces, while she and Mu managed to destroy the submarine itself, one DINN managed to launch, leading to her being hit before Mu shot the enemy mobile suit down. "Just make sure if you fight Athrun again, don't get yourself killed out there."

Kira nodded his head, as he had only fought Athrun three times before, the third time was when the Archangel was approaching Orb waters in its damaged state and was somewhat surprised by how much his best friend had improved since space. "I'll be fine Cagalli, don't worry" he reassured her, hugging the blonde tightly even though Flay would be slightly jealous of that moment. "Plus I'm sure we'll do fine against the stolen Gundams and if worse comes to it, the com-link might be needed but I am hoping it won't be the case."

While it was able to help Flay gain some knowledge of mobile suit combat, he still wasn't so happy with the idea of her risking her life just help him out as it was already bad enough that Tolle decided to join the fighting as the replacement pilot for Skygrasper 2. "In any case, Flay you need to be certain that Kira won't do anything reckless or stupid out there… but looks whose talking" she replied to the red-haired girl with a smile on her face, realizing that she herself is just as reckless as Kira is when it comes to fighting the enemy. "Because there will be serious hell to pay if he gets hurt out there."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him" said Flay, smiling wickedly which was a sign that he might be in some trouble right now even before something was to happen to him. "Oh don't worry as if he does he will be in the dog house right Kira."

For his part Kira just chuckled a little at this, while Flay and Cagalli just gave a grin towards each other. "After all Cagalli we girls need to keep our boyfriends in line, it's the same with Mir and Tolle as well." She said the last part with a whisper. While Cagalli couldn't help but laugh as she nodded.

"Now that I think of it, Kira did say that he came up with a kind of strategy that could help us get past the Le Creuset Team as we head for the Tropic of Cancer and once we're in Alaska's territory, they'll give up and head back to their base at least, that is what I heard" added Flay, remembering a plan that Kira personally came up with ever since having returned to the Archangel. "Let's just hope that it works out in our favor."

"Well it the best that I can think of at this point in time." Kira said with a frown on his face knowing that Athrun will be after him, something that both girls had saw.

Flay just moved over to him as she pulled Kira into a hug. "Look Kira promise me you'll be safe if you have to fight Athrun, he said it himself that he will kill you if you don't join his side." Flay said as she looked at him a worried look in her eyes as she remembered what he had told her. "I don't know what would happen if I lost you." she added as she felt Kira's arms wrap around her pulling her closer to his body.

Kira on the other hand, remained silence since he knew that him possibly dying could be bad not as bad as losing Flay to death since even Allenby doesn't know when she was suppose to die, hopefully there would be a way to change her fate so it doesn't happen, he isn't sure how but there should be a means to save her. "Flay, listen… if worse comes to it, you need to get out of there as soon as possible…" he suggested, since after hearing about how her mother died when she was little, he'd be damned before he let her family tree be destroyed for good. "Especially if Athrun comes, I'm currently the only one who could stop him."

There was a possibility of Athrun being the one who kills Flay, however it was quickly ruled out since he wouldn't harm a defenseless girl in the middle of a battle plus the battle where her death was to happen is in space so there would need to be a reason why the fight goes back there since the battles on Earth are what they needed to focus on. "Still, just be careful and if something happens… I'm heading to help you out" she responded to him, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with him any longer. "Plus there is the matter of how your parents would think if they lost you to this war."

It ended up making Kira somewhat cringe since he was initially going to stay away from his parents but now that they saw him and Flay, he was surprised they still cared for him despite having made him a Coordinator. "Good point, however if you fight one of the stolen Gundams… make sure it wasn't one that you won't stand a chance against." he told her, referring to the Duel, the Buster and the Aegis the most out of the four since she might possibly handle the Blitz. "Commander La Flaga and I can handle three of those guys anyway."

Flay just looked at Kira as she gave him a smile as she soon pulled Kira into a hug. "Hey I'll be fine Kira, so please don't worry about me okay." She said as she knew that at any moment on their way to Alaska she could meet her end but the last thing she wanted to do was worry him.

"Your right but I can't help but get worried." He said with a frown on his face as he knew all to well that Athrun and his team was already waiting just outside for the Archangel to leave. "Besides, we got Allenby. And she said she will do all that she can as well."

All Flay did was nod her head as Kira soon left as he be ready, once Kira had left Flay wiped away a tear from her eye as she looked back to Cagalli and gave a light sigh. "Please Flay you're not going to die!" The blonde said knowing that Flay was still thinking it. "Allenby said that she was going to do all that she can to keep you safe."

"I know she said that Cagalli but I there is a chance that she won't and I just have this bad feeling." Flay said as she looked down to the floor, before she looked back up to Cagalli. "I don't know why Cagalli, but I just have this bad feeling. And that is why I want to know that if, if I do die I want Kira to be with someone who loves him just as much as I do, someone that will heal the pain that will be in his heart from my death."

Cagalli just looked away at hearing this as a part of her, hated what Flay was saying, while another hated knowing what the assassin had said to her, but she was just angrier with Flay as she soon slapped the red-head on the cheek. "Look at me Flay you are not going to die so stop thinking about it okay!" She yelled with slight anger in her voice at the red head, while Flay just looked at Cagalli in shock. "I'm sorry Flay I shouldn't have done that."

Yet all Flay did was smile. "No it's alright I think I needed it, I've just been too worried is all." then again, Allenby had previously slapped Kira across the face when he originally broke up with the younger girl as he wasn't thinking at the time he said it was a mistake and at the same time, wondered if he deserved it himself.

"Well Kira needed that himself when he hurt you earlier… he can be an idiot sometimes" added Cagalli, remembering when he nearly died fighting the LaGOWE back at the desert and how he fought the GOOhNs the first time without the need of any Striker Pack. "Even more so as he fights against the enemy."

"You don't know the half of it…" began Flay, thinking back to when she saw him having a break-down after they first arrived at Earth then felt somewhat sorry for him, having thought she could use him as a weapon for revenge against the Coordinators for killing her father. "He actually cries whenever he fails to save someone during a battle like the Heliopolis Refugees in the Battle of Orbit and when he failed to save my father when the ZAFT forces in space destroyed the ship he was on."

This made Kira look away in shame, not needing to be reminded of this and it also somewhat surprised Cagalli that he actually cried before prior to the talk they had back at the Red Sea… realizing that it must be the reason why he was so upset when she tried to comfort him earlier, making him wonder if Cagalli thinks of him as a crybaby now because of this.

"Sadly you two that's how life is, my sister was killed in the time I came from." Allenby said as the three looked over to her seeing the look of sadness that was over her face. "And I wish that I was there to save her but…" Allenby just stopped knowing that she shouldn't tell them anymore.

Flay just felt more sad as she looked at her she didn't know why but just looking at her made her feel a pain in her heart as she moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey it's alright maybe you can stop it this time." Flay said with a slight smile on her face.

Cagalli nodded at this but also saw it as a problem. "But how I mean, Allenby you would need to do it saw that she wouldn't see you am I right?" Cagalli asked as she folding her arms over her chest.

"No it's alright she has no idea who I am in this time." She said with a smile, "And I plan to keep it that way so that she finds out own her own like its meant to be, or at least until this times version of me finds her."

"Well can you at least tell us who she is so that we can help as well?" Kira asked as he wanted to find a way to at least repay Allenby for all that she has done for him over the last few days.

With a smile Allenby she looked at the three as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "You know that I can't do that you three, at least not yet." The time traveler said with a smile.

The three just nodded as they could understand a little as to why she didn't want to say but they also wished that they knew on how to keep her sister alive for her. "So Allenby do you have someone you love back in your time?" Flay asked as she gave the older girl a cheeky grin.

When Allenby heard this, her face went all red; since she never thought Flay would ask her that. "Well you could say that…" She said as she was not really sure just how she could answer being that her parents were dead and she really never had a family to tell it too.

"Could you tell us who this boy is?" asked Flay, yet there was something that was making Allenby uncomfortable the moment she did so as if it wasn't a good time for her to talk about it either then turned her attention towards Kira since he was the first person who ever met Allenby before the assassin tried to kill them on the Archangel. "Do you have any idea Kira?"

Remaining silent, he shook his head as he never heard about such a thing himself but assumed that whoever she loved might have broken her heart much like he himself ended up doing to Flay prior to him having been slapped. "I'm not sure myself, then again she was rather angry when I accidently broke up with you then ended up slapping me and thought you were angry at me for some reason…." He spoke, slowly putting the pieces together and could explain Allenby's reaction. "I was just glad whatever happened between them didn't happen to us."

Allenby didn't say a word, but nodded her head. "Is this true?" wondered Cagalli, hoping that she was hearing this right and the older red-haired young woman nodded again, though the young princess of Orb was somewhat surprised when she heard Allenby actually slapped Kira then reflected on their reunion at the Libyan desert after the Archangel's first encounter with Andrew Waltfeld's team and she had slapped him when she saw he was piloting the Strike. "Wow, this is the second time a girl slapped him, I was the first one who did so but for a different reason."

"Oh?" this had gotten Allenby's attention as she wanted to hear more about this and a sly smile formed on her face, wanting to hear more about this little incident. "Did he see you naked, or did he do something to hurt you emotionally by any chance?"

"You could say it was more of the latter… more so when I saw he was now part of the Earth Alliance and piloting the Strike, though I was actually worried about him ever since he dumped me into that shelter before Heliopolis was destroyed…" commented Cagalli, at the same time she was glad he managed to get out of the colony before its destruction and at the same time, hated that her father Representative Athha was keeping her here while the Archangel would soon leave Orb for Alaska. "What about you?"

"My boyfriend… he died right when he took a fatal blow meant for me… even though our relationship had ended due to him saying it was a mistake, it was if he actually still cared for me…" Allenby replied back, lowering her head and how angry she was at her ex-boyfriend before his death but now because of this, she could never make it up to him at all and all because of that assassin sent by the PLANTs to eliminate Kira and another who was a hindrance, which was unknown to anyone that it was none other than his future girlfriend Lacus Clyne, Allenby then saw Flay's cheek was red. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it…." answered Flay, not in the mood to speak with Allenby over the small incident that occurred before she came to check on them then Cagalli sighed and approached the 15 year old red-haired girl since the pain from the slap was still hurting her and mentally regretted what she was about to do next.

"Here, maybe this might help…" As Cagalli said this she moved closer to the red head, as even Kira was wondering what she was going to do. Cagalli on the other hand just moved closer to Flay as with a quick kiss on the cheek that she had slapped not too long ago.

When Kira saw this, his face went a little red something that Cagalli and Flay saw, after all both girls knew that he was still a guy after all. And they both knew that Kira was thankful that it was nothing more. "What, what was that all about?" He asked looking at the two.

Allenby on the other hand was laughing at this lightly. "Well Cagalli sort of slapped Flay a while ago as she was starting to go on about someone looking after you if she dies and she can't be saved." She said and tried to control her self. "Heck, Flay even told me if she can't be saved she wants someone to look after you."

Kira just looked at Flay and pulled her into a hug. "Look Flay, I will make sure you won't die." He said as he closed his eyes while Flay did the same thing.

"I know Kira." Flay said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Its just I want you to be loved and not be alone is all, and well I know that Cagalli is the best girl for that, besides she would keep you in line." She said with a light smirk as Kira knew what Flay meant. "Yep she will so make sure you don't do anything reckless."

"Still doesn't explain why Cagalli kissed you on the cheek." Kira said with his face still red a little at the thought of what he had seen.

Allenby found this to be cute, knowing it might be good to leave them alone and at the same time, decided she might have another surprise for Flay… maybe her very own mobile suit if the chance come to it or if Representative Athha would approve of giving an M1-Astray to the Archangel. "In any case, I think I have another way you could help." she said to Flay, making her rather curious by what the older red-haired female meant by this.

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Flay, with a hint of curiosity in her mind right now and it made Allenby smile even wider at this, which even Kira and Cagalli wondered what she was up to right now as they speak.

"You'll see, if the Lion of Orb approve of such an idea" answered the time traveler, then turning her attention towards Cagalli and said. "Still, it is a bit of fresh air right now to relax a bit before the rest of us need to head off for Alaska, isn't it right princess?"

"Hey watch it!" snapped Cagalli, she didn't like it when Kira had called her a princess back at Morgenroete and wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Allenby calling her that either while at the same time the female traveler found it rather cute by the way she reacted to that. "Now that I think of it, are you sure it's a good idea to let Tolle pilot Skygrasper 2, Kira?"

Kira silently nodded his head, since he too wasn't exactly happy with Tolle's decision to enter combat alongside him and Mu. "Well there's nothing I can say against it, especially as we are better off with both Skygraspers in combat until there's a chance we might go back to space" he commented, as long as Tolle only provides support for the Strike rather than take on any of the four stolen Gundams then it would be fine. "Plus Mir wouldn't let me hear the end of it if anything happened to him."

"Well in any case, why not give him a chance to prove himself capable of using the Skygrasper? Maybe he might surprise you." said Allenby, which there was no verbal response from Kira at all though to the older female, she was starting to suspect that something might happen to Tolle that Kira and the others won't know until it occurs but she had already said too much right now since it isn't good for them to know too much about the future. "I wouldn't be surprised if his assistance is beneficial to the Archangel's survival against the Le Creuset Team pilots."

"Well I hope so; I just don't want to lose any friends is all." Kira said, knowing that what Allenby had been saying was that some of his friends might not make it and that was something he was not going to do. "But I can't, I just can't let that happen I may hate fighting but I know that I need to keep the ones I care for safe from this war."

Allenby just looked at Kira as she slowly formed a smile on her face while she continued to look at Kira feeling pried at what he said. "Well all I can say is good for you Kira." As she placed her hand on his shoulder and kept on smiling.

"I just wish I could go and all to help knowing what is going to happen." Cagalli said with a frown crossed over her face, but her father had said no to that notion.

"Well we could sneak you onto the ship and you stay in mine or Kira's." Flay said trying to think of away that Cagalli could at least some and aid them if they needed it, which the red-haired girl was sure that would need at some point.

Smiling at what Flay has said Cagalli simple shock her head at this. "Sorry but I can't if I did then father would know I would have gone and will not been happy with me at all. He can be too overprotective of me at times."

Allenby just nodded a little at this after all it was how parents are after all. "Well it's just how they are Cagalli they just don't want to see their children hurt same with older brother and sisters and lovers as well, they all get worried we wouldn't be human otherwise." She said, while she didn't remember much about her own parents, all she remembered was her mother's loving care when she was little and then had noticed there were similarities in appearance between Kira and Cagalli. _If only you knew that the two of you were more important than you thought._

"Maybe…" Cagalli wasn't so sure what to believe anymore, ever since she and Kira had witnessed the Strike and the Aegis inside Morgenroete at the time of the Le Creuset Team's attack on Heliopolis, and then initially thought her father betrayed everyone despite what Kisaka, Mryna and Erica are trying to tell her otherwise ever since the Archangel had arrived at Orb. "Still, what makes you think you might try to sneak in a mobile suit?"

"I have my reasons, besides with all the crap that took place back at home, you might need all the help you can against the enemy" added Allenby, lowering her head at the thought of what became of her home all because of whatever the assassin did prior to the mission that she was given. "Trust me; I've seen a lot of crap when I was growing up, my entire family dead and all."

"What?!" asked Kira in shock, which there was no verbal response from her as none of them knew how bad things were for her up till now. "Did it have something to do with whoever it was that was sent to kill me and nearly killed Cagalli?"

"Yes…."

It was then that the three saw the expression change to that of a hateful one, even then it was something they wouldn't normally see without a good reason. "Allenby…" began Flay, not sure what else to say right now and felt like a repeat of what happened with her after her father's death, when she blamed Kira for not saving him and instead trying to protect his own kind as well. "Could what she experienced be that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it Flay, and I wasn't lying when I say my life ended up even crappier than yours even before I came back in time… " Allenby said as she looked at Kira a little but gave a smile none the less. "But hey, I might be able to change it even if it's only a little."

"But then again…" she began again as she looked at the three. "Its war and that is something that may never change. I know you don't want to hear it Kira but face it the Human race have all fought since the dawn of time, and we shall continue to fight."

Hearing this Kira, Cagalli and Flay just listened to hear knowing that she was far from finished as they also wanted to hear more from her as well knowing that she could be right, even if they hated to hear it. "I mean true this War may come to an end but later down the line more people will try something else, be it for power or even greed, there will always be someone born that will want to ether make the world his or kill off one group of people."

"I just wish we could all understand each other, and just end this pointless fighting." Kira said as he soon looked up at Allenby who shook her head at this.

"Kira that is good and all but you need to understand that not everyone is good at heart, some people are just evil while others, well they have been lost the darkness that has taken over their hearts, and want nothing but revenge for the ones that they have loved and lost." Allenby explained as the three teens soon saw a tear fall down her face. "I know Kira since I was there once, a long time ago." She said as she tightened her fists in anger as she saw all the ones that she had loved and she had lost, it just made her feel so angry, not only at the ones that had killed them but also at herself for not doing anything to save them.

Kira didn't say a word, however he thought back to when he heard that she might be Flay's sister and more so as he realized that the two were on the same boat due to having lost everyone that they cared about, though at the same time there was their similar appearances which made him further suspect that they were indeed contacted. "I see…." He spoke, reflecting on what Andrew Waltfeld told him about if the pilot of the Strike would have to fight a powerful enemy to the very end and even remembered having to end the life of both Aisha and the Desert Tiger himself. "Guess that would mean if it comes to this, I would have no choice but to kill Athrun wouldn't I?"

"I wouldn't say that, then again the odds of that ever occurring are slim to none" she replied to him, yet she knew that a terrible event would occur the moment the Archangel leaves Orb for Alaska and she can't tell him without the risk of further changing the timeline but at least she is willing to help him down the right path unlike what she herself had experienced. "I actually looked up to someone who wanted nothing more than peace between all Naturals and Coordinators, more so to create a world without war or conflict…. Boy I was mistaken…."

This got the attention of the three younger teens, wondering what she meant by that. "Is this all true, Allenby? About the part where you said that you were looking up to I mean?" asked Flay, hoping that she heard all of this right and at the same time, understood what she meant about revenge for the people they loved and lost as she was on that boat herself when she witnessed the death of her father at the hands of the Nazca-class ship from the Le Creuset Team with the only thing on her mind was trying to save him by attempting to threaten the enemy by killing Lacus Clyne if they continued to fire at his ship and then when she began manipulating Kira in her bid of revenge, she felt jealous whenever he was near Cagalli.

"Yeah, it is and more so as I heard how angry you were when you lost your father, even how you lashed at Kira for not saving him from the ZAFT forces…" answered Allenby, closing her eyes and surprising both females again to learn that Kira told her this which made him somewhat embarrassed and worried on what they'd do to her for telling the older girl. "At least you did apologize to him for that, albeit after he returned Lacus Clyne to the enemy even though it would have gotten him marked for death had he been a proper member of the military at the time… then again, Commander La Flaga even commented that Kira could have used Lacus as a girlfriend when he heard the remark that the Strike pilot didn't bring her onboard to be used as a hostage."

When Flay heard this she just gave a huff at hearing this, as she didn't really like the thought of Lacus and Kira as a couple really, that was something that Allenby saw and she couldn't help but smile at the red headed girl. "Well you don't need to worry she is engaged to Athrun after all."

Flay just gave a light sigh but couldn't help but feel worried still. _"I wonder if that who that assassin was talking about." _She thought as she looked at Allenby and could tell just from the look that on her face that in someway, Kira ended up with Lacus after her death, which made her more worried about what that meant for Cagalli.

Yet for now she couldn't worry about that after all time had already been changed and she was going to make sure that she lived. "Well I feel better knowing that." Flay said as she gave a smile to Allenby, more so as she was glad to have met the time traveler. "That and so far that damn assassin hasn't come back yet, at least that much we are lucky for."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and the Archangel was getting everything that they needed to head of to Alaska as Kira was saying goodbye to his parents with Flay right by his side. "Don't worry mum I'll be fine." Kira said with a smile to his parents both of whom were worried for Kira, but smiled none the less.<p>

With one last smile Kira and Flay both left to head to the Archangel, yet they made sure to keep an eye out in case they were attacked. And once the reached the Archangel Kira and Flay were both about to head into the ship when they heard someone calling out to them. "Hey hold on a sec!"

The two just turned around to see Cagalli in Orb military uniform was running over to them both, and they just wondered what she wanted to say, while Kira and Flay just looked at her. "Cagalli what is it?" Kira asked as looked at the blonde especially as Representative Athha was present with Kira's parents and Kisaka as well since it seems the Lion's daughter had one last thing to say to Kira before the Archangel disembarks for Alaska, though Kira and Flay were both glad that Allenby has become an official member of the warship's crew which surprised Mu, Murrue and Natarle when she offered to volunteer into the military, even Tolle, Mir, Sai and Kuzzey were shocked when they met her onboard.

"I just came to wish you some luck, besides if I can't go with you… I can at least be able to give some advice." began Cagalli giving a bright smile which piped Kira's curiosity so he and the red-haired girl that he loved wished to find out more about this advice that she had. "If you're going to use a mobile suit Flay, then make sure the Natural OS that Kira made for Morgenroete is loaded into the machine but then again, you are new to the Skygrasper while Commander La Flaga was given an M1-Astray to use, still I'm surprised that father actually approved of this decision."

"So am I, still you do have a good point" added Flay while Kira nodded his head, plus they were certain that the Le Creuset Team pilots would be waiting outside Orb to attack the Archangel the moment they were officially out of the Neutral Nation but Kira's plan should work if they play their cards right in this coming battle. "Thanks for the tip; I'll keep that in mind the moment we get me started as a mobile suit pilot."

"You better!" said Cagalli then hugged both Kira and Flay, catching both teens off-guard while Kira's parents were surprised by this moment and didn't know what to say, while they were glad to have been able to spend time with their son…. There was something about the interaction between Kira and Cagalli that made them slightly worried. "Listen, don't get killed out there… that goes for you too Kira!"

"Don't you worry, we'll both be fine" reassured Kira, returning the embrace to the blonde-haired Orb born female and even though Flay was once jealous of the other girl, ever since they got to know one another better, she was starting to have different thoughts for the better. "Besides, Tolle and Flay would provide support from the Skygraspers while Commander La Flaga and I face the stolen mobile suits head on, so there's nothing to worry about just make sure mom and dad will be fine."

Cagalli just smiled as she nodded her head at Kira. "I will Kira you can count on me." Cagalli said with a smiled as she didn't want to stop hugging Kira, but looked to Flay and smiled at her as well. "And don't worry I find your two friends Jessica and Misha and tell them that your okay as well."

Once Flay heard this she looked at Cagalli with a smile as she hadn't got the chance to look for them and she really wanted to see them again. "Thanks Cagalli, they might be shopping knowing those two." Flay said as she gave a warm laugh.

The three however noticed that they were still hugging each other, which prompted them to pull away each one had a light blush on their faces at how close they had just been not all that long ago.

Luckily it was just the three of them, so it would be glad if nobody else present would bare witness to this but knew that they'll see each other again soon, once the war was over… that is if the Archangel could be able to get past the Zala Team the moment it leaves the safety of Orb's territorial waters as well as the Orb Union escort vessels, Allenby would know how to handle what would lead to Flay's death so it won't ever happen this time while also knowing the assassin wasn't Athrun at all, especially since in her timeline, the blue-haired ZAFT elite was helping end the war that was occurring there.

While Flay was glad Jessie and Misha were okay, it was rather disappointing that she wasn't able to see them during their brief stay and can only hope that they won't worry too much about her, then there is how Kira is feeling about her piloting one of the Skygraspers in Mu's place while he is given an M1-Astray to operate for the ensuring mission at hand since the Hawk was still new to piloting mobile suits even on Earth since the Astrays were not compatible with any of the Striker Packs that the Strike can use in combat and lacks PS Armor which means any weapon could damage his mobile suit, the good news is that his Astray like the rest had the beam rifle, back mounted beam sabers and a shield for defense against enemy fire.

In fact, she and Tolle would just be providing support for the Strike, leaving Mu and Kira to take on the stolen Gundams head on while she uses the Aile Striker for Skygrasper 1 and Tolle has the Sword Striker equipped onto Skygrasper 2 in order to send either of them to the Strike if needed, her Coordinator boyfriend was going to make use of the Launcher Striker for the first part of his plan while as brilliant as it was, she needed to be certain it would work in actual combat and was informed if she will be fighting on the frontlines then she should at least have a pilot suit on before each sortie like Tolle, Mu and Kira had to do so.

* * *

><p>With a few last goodbyes the Archangel soon started to depart from Orb with many of the former students of Heliopolis smiling, happy that they at least got to see their families even if it was for a short amount of time. "Well at least they know we are alright." Tolle said with a smile, as right now the four were in the cafeteria since they were off duty right now.<p>

Miriallia simply nodded as she was happy to see her parents as well. "Yeah I just hope that Kira and Flay are alright." Mir said with a frown forming over her face, she and the others had heard what had happened to them and this strange woman that had showed up to help them both. "It's a good thing that this Allenby showed up when she did."

Tolle, Sai and Kuzzey all nodded their head at this as Tolle looked at Mir with a smile, "That and I hear that she will be coming to help us."

"Good." Was all Kuzzey said as he let out a deep sigh of relief at hearing this from Tolle, he was just happy that they will be getting more help now. "Maybe we might just catch a break at last."

"Well… I voice said in a calm tone as the four just looked over to see Allenby herself standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I wouldn't really say that we are safe just yet we have no idea just what will happen from here on out, now that we are leaving Orb ZAFT may try to attack us."

"Oh man…" Kuzzey said as he lowered his head onto the table. "I knew that I shouldn't have spoken too soon."

All Allenby could do was look at Kuzzey and lightly laugh. "Hey chill okay, you'll be fine." She said with a smile as she went over to get some food and then sat down next to them. "Remember I'm here to help you out and I will make sure you all get out of this alive." She said as she looked at each of them and then to Tolle she knew what was soon to come and she knew that she couldn't say much more.

Allenby knew that if she did tell them then who knew what else might change, she just hoped that what she had changed would lead to a better future. _"I just have to make sure that I can keep Tolle alive_." She thought to herself as she saw the smiles that the four had on their faces.

"You know I'm still shocked to hear that Cagalli and Flay became good friends…" Sai said a he trailed off before looking at Allenby. "I take it that was you as well?" He asked as he and saw Allenby nodded her head at him as she placed some food in her mouth.

"Yeah, besides it was strange the two never actually interacted prior to your arrival at Orb but then again from what I have heard…. The two didn't exactly get alone" answered the older red-haired female, and then decided to change the subject as there was something that she has been meaning to ask. "So is it true that Flay used to be engaged to Sai?"

There was nothing but silence from the blonde-haired male Natural as he hasn't forgotten about Flay's breakup with him when the Archangel first arrived on Earth and his argument he had with Kira and Flay before Andrew Waltfeld burned Tassil to the ground but who could blame him since Kuzzey, Tolle and Mir never knew about Sai having been engaged to Sai to begin with. "Yeah, however ever since Flay's father died, she said that their arranged engagement was in a way now null and void" answered Mir, who could only nod her head. "Flay has been acting weird lately and it's making me worried for her."

"You don't have to worry about it, besides I'm sure Kira is going to look after her" replied Allenby, giving a reassuring smile which got the brunette's attention as well as the three male volunteers in the cafeteria as well. "Besides, there will actually be hell to pay if he doesn't and with Commander La Flaga assigned the M1-Astray that Ms. Erica Simmons gave to us before we left Orb and since Tolle is piloting Skygrasper 2, Flay volunteered to take over as Skygrasper 1's pilot so she won't have to sit by while the rest of you guys do something here."

"Yeah, still I am not sure I like the idea of Flay or Tolle risking their lives out there in the battlefield even if Mr. Murdoch said that it was for the best that we have both Skygraspers assisting the Strike" said Mir, frowning at the thought of Flay and/or Tolle getting themselves killed during on battle which she can't stomach the thought of. "Not only that but Commander La Flaga is still new to being a mobile suit pilot himself but at least the Natural OS that Kira made for Morgenroete could help him a little."

"You don't have to worry too much Mir, besides I'm only providing support for the Strike" reassured Tolle, trying his best to cheer his girlfriend up even if she wasn't so easily convinced. "I'm sure Flay knows not to take on any of the stolen mobile suits either since she's still new to fighting as a pilot herself, the good news is she and I have been on the simulator for sometime."

"Maybe…." began Mir, while none of them had spoken with Flay since before the first fight against the Desert Tiger in the Libyan Desert, there is the chance that she could at least try to talk her red-haired friend out of her decision while it was already too late to stop Tolle from doing so himself. "Even so, how would I explain to Jessica and Misha about what would happen if Flay loses her life out there… now that I think of it, I heard they were safe in Orb themselves but we never got to see them before we left."

"I know how you feel, since I lost someone I cared about during a conflict…. All because of a stupid fight we had…" began Allenby, catching the attention of the Heliopolis students that were sitting at the table she was having her meal at since while they didn't know much about her, learning that she had lost a person that she was in love with was something they weren't aware of until recently. "Hopefully it won't happen to you guys, besides Flay doesn't have any family members left since her mother died when she was little and as I heard, her father was killed by the Le Creuset Team."

Everyone present was shocked at this, neither one knew what to say as Flay never did mention anything about her mother but the expressions they were showing were that of concern for their friend which could explain why she didn't like Coordinators and why she's been acting strange before. "Man… just when we thought learning that the pilot of the Aegis being a friend of Kira's wasn't already shocking enough…" muttered Kuzzey before Mir hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Kuzzey…." said Tolle, both he and Mir were giving him a serious glare as it wasn't something that needed to be brought up as well as the fact Kira is a Coordinator though Allenby being from the Future and all, already was aware of it but played dumb for the time being since she was still new to being part of the Archangel's crew right now and needed to make the best of it until everything is resolved.

"Well I'm sure that it will all turn out right." Allenby said with a smile on her face. "Besides I know there must have been a reason that Kira didn't tell you."

"Well I guess…" Kuzzey said as he looked at Mir and Tolle who were not happy with him at the moment.

"In any case I just hope we'll be fine with you helping us Allenby." Mir said with a smile as she soon saw Flay walking in along with Kira making the girl smile. "Flay, Kira over here."

Both teens just smiled as they sat down next to the rest of their friends. "It's good to see you two." Tolle said to the two as he smiled at them both. "I mean since we arrived home none of us had that much of a chance to talk to each other."

Rubbing that back of his head Kira just gave a light smile. "Yeah sorry about that, it was just…" He said as he looked at Flay and the Allenby. "Well it's just a lot happened is all."

"Its alright Kira we heard about what going on. At least the person that wants you dead Kira has stopped but Allenby, can you tell us why this person wants Kira dead?" Mir asked as she looked at the woman.

"I have no idea, aside from the fact that whoever the assassin is, they are hired by someone who we have yet to encounter at this point in time" answered Allenby, knowing that it wouldn't be good to reveal too much on the upcoming future. "Then again, the assassin would do anything to accomplish their goal even if it means killing those who are closest to him."

There was nothing but silence from the Heliopolis students as Allenby's words were making them suspect that whoever it was had to be from the PLANTs since the others have also learned from Kira that Birdy saw Athrun and his team inside the neutral nation, a sign that they now know the Archangel has been in Orb ever since their previous battle. "Still, if this plan works out… we might be able to get to Alaska without too much trouble…." explained Tolle, yet the older red-headed female knew that there were a few complications that needed to be addressed since Kira would need a new mobile suit to be able to combat the newer machines used by the enemy even if the Strike is a very capable Gundam, if she remembered right prior to coming back in time, the PLANTs should be creating such a mobile suit to help Kira.

"Tolle's right, then again…. Flay, you know we have been best friends for sometime, however I can't help but feel worried right now ever since your father was killed" began Mir, which got the attention of the younger red-haired girl and more so since the brunette wasn't angry with her at all, just a bit disappointed as well as concerned. "With Tolle deciding to take over as Skygrasper 2's pilot, you replacing Commander La Flaga as the pilot of Skygrasper 1 is going a bit too far and it could get you killed if you're not careful."

"Mir… You don't have to worry; I'll be fine with Kira helping me out" reassured Flay, for the first time, it felt like she and the others were starting to connect again, that is… everyone except Sai, who was still rather distant after what happened back at the desert and then there is the fact that he tried to take the Strike out of the hanger but failed in the process, which amplified the problem. "I had been practicing on the simulator whenever I had the chance ever since the desert, before the final battle against the ZAFT forces there."

"You know you could have told us sooner… then again, it made since as at the time Cagalli was the only available pilot for Skygrasper 2 since she could handle the simulator right away" commented Kuzzey, however the fact that Kira is with Flay made him slightly suspicious but decided against dwelling too much on the issue then turned his attention towards Allenby. "Are you sure it is a good idea to come along with us even though we may end up having to fight the Le Creuset Team?"

"Of course, plus us leaving Orb might be for the best, if the assassin is after Kira then heading for Alaska can lure them away from innocent lives" replied Allenby with her arms crossed, even if she didn't like the idea herself there was no other alternative since there are civilians living in Orb. "Unfortunately, we won't know when the assassin would attack again it could be at any place and any time depending on what happens."

The other all remained silent at this as they all looked worried at what might happen, as the last thing they wanted was some assassin to come and kill them all. Allenby on the other hand saw the looks that they all had and just gave a little smile at the teens. "Look, you lot don't need to worry much the assassin only wants a few people dead and none of you are on that list."

Kuzzey just gave a sigh hearing this happy that he and the others were at least safe. "Well that is good to hear at least."

Tolle nodded as well as he wondered what they could do to help, but he knew that Kira and couldn't allow that at all. "I just wish that we could do something to help you at least. I mean I know that you both don't want us to help you three out, but we want too." he said as he looked at Kira and Allenby. "It's something that we like to do at least."

Mir just smiled as she nodded her head as she smiled at her two friends. "Tolle's right Kira, I mean we know that you don't want us to get hurt but this person is after both you and now Flay, and who knows what they are planning right now."

"Even so, I can't risk you guys getting killed even to help me out in battle…. Being on the ship with a task and witnessing battle is one thing, being in the front lines fighting the enemy is a different story" he tried to protest, even if he didn't like the idea of the others wishing to fight. "I already let too many innocent lives die because of my inability to take action and I don't want you guys to be added into the mix either."

"Like it or not, there's no convincing them… then again, I'm a veteran soldier from my timeline so it would be fair to give the others a chance for once." explained Allenby, especially as she was aware of the only one of the Heliopolis students who gets to fight is Tolle and it would mean the others get their moment to shine for once not just the two boys. "Besides, the moment we leave from the Orb fleet for Alaska, we'll be in for one hell of a conflict with the stolen mobile suits from Heliopolis."

"Don't remind us." added Mir, more so since there has to be something she, Flay and Kuzzey could do right now, even Sai despite still having not spoken to Kira since the desert and they will all need to get a chance to change what is to come, all of them not just Allenby, Kira and Flay since it concerns the entirety of the Archangel crew.

"But still who would have thought that Cagalli was really a princess." Tolle said as he couldn't help but smile as Mir just gave a sigh at her boyfriend, but she knew that he was right as well it was a shock to many of them.

"I have to admit Tolle is right, but you better not ever say that around her." Flay said with a smirk over her face as she got closer to Tolle. "From what she told me she hates being called that."

Tolle remained silent, he never knew Flay would be this devious and Mir laughed a bit at the expression that the brown-haired male Natural had as did Allenby, it was also the first time in a long time that the older red-haired female ever had a genuine smile since before her life changed forever. _Seems is getting along with the others well _thought Kira, while he was happy that Allenby was interacting with his friends, his thoughts turned to when he will have to take on all four stolen Gundams again as this time, he and the others had to win this fight and survive, even if it means they need to defeat Athrun once and for all.

He cringed at the idea of having to do what has to be done to keep his friends safe, however if it means Flay won't die at all in this war then he has no choice.

* * *

><p>Onboard the Cousteau, the submarine was deep within the water as it detected a small fleet leaving the Orb Union, with Athrun arriving at the bridge to speak with the vessel's captain as this was going on and needed to be certain that it was accurate. "A small fleet is on the move?" he asked the captain upon his arrival since he was alerted of this strange turn of events.<p>

"Yes, nothing was scheduled but it looks like they're headed north-east" answered the captain, unsure of what they were officially though Athrun suspected that among the small fleet was indeed the Earth Alliance warship that the team was chasing since the events in space. "Haven't you IDed those ships yet?"

The blue-haired redcoat on the other hand had a feeling it would come to this and turned his attention towards the rest of the crew. "We're going to get ready for battle" he ordered, wanting to be certain that the four Gundams that were captured at Heliopolis would be ready for sortie, knowing that he will be fighting Kira again and he had his orders from Rau as well as from the homeland. "Hurry up with those ship IDs!"

A/Ns: Well here is the newest chapter of my story, I'd like to thank thedarkpokemaster for helping me in completing it and more so as I'm hoping to do more soon despite my time at college, especially to show that my stories can still be worked on despite my real life events occurring, in fact I'm even looking forward to what is to come but I won't spoil it.


	5. Turning Point

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Cosmic Era save for my OC Allenby, named after one of my favorite characters from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, then again if only GSD had not derailed Cagalli and especially Kira as well. Damn Fukuda, oh well on with the show.

Gundam Seed: Sisters in Time

Turning Point

By EmperorDraco7

Kira, Allenby, Mu and Tolle were suited up and in their respective units… while Murdoch wondered why the four were already getting ready to sortie despite the fact Murrue had not ordered the crew to go into level one battle-stations, Kira had informed him that the four stolen Gundams will be attacking the Archangel the moment the ship separate from the Orb Fleet that was escorting them out of the Neutral Nation. Then again, Kira was worried about Flay wishing to help as a pilot since she is still new to it as was Tolle though he knew that the use of all three Striker Packs in the battle to come can make things easier for them. "You okay kid?" came Allenby's voice from communications since she was in the cockpit of Skygrasper 1 and was hoping Flay would make it as the co-pilot before the battle happens as Mu was assigned the M1-Astray that they received from Erica.

"Yeah, a little…" he replied, answering her question then decided to change the subject for the time being since his concern was starting to get the better of him. "What about you? Are you sure you'll be able to handle using the Skygrasper in Commander La Flaga's place?"

"I'll be fine, plus Flay could provide support as my co-pilot if I need some assistance" responded Allenby, with a small shrug and at the same time, had no idea why Kira would even ask such a question anyway though it couldn't be helped. "If I could handle using a mobile suit in my timeline then using the Skygrasper shouldn't be any problem at all… even though it feels like I'm downgrading from mobile suit pilot to mobile armor pilot all things considered."

"Still, it is best we make use of both fighters in action rather than just one since they are providing better support for the Strike when used together" said Kira with a frown on his face, then again his plan can help get past the stolen Heliopolis Gundams and hopefully to Alaska as soon as possible unless something else was to happen in the fight. "At least it the M1-Astray that Morgenroete gave us can make things easier for me taking on the enemy machines."

"I hear you Kira, on the other hand if I had heard you right when we were suiting up… the mobile suit you have the most difficult fighting with is the Aegis" said Allenby while reflecting on a conversation that she and Kira had prior plus she is worried for her sister. "I don't blame you since I had to go that route against my former lover back in my timeline, let's hope we can get this over with before things truly go to hell."

Kira silently nodded his head as he reflected on his previous fights with the Aegis in space as well as his one fight against it on Earth before reaching Orb and it wasn't for long until Flay came to the hanger wearing the standard EA pilot suit like the one Tolle was wearing when he went into Skygrasper 2. "Sorry I'm late, I've been told that I had to wear this if I'm to help you guys out" she said, being apologetic before making her way to Skygrasper 1 to join with her sister.

"In any case, as soon as the enemy is detected… we'll proceed with Kira's plan, he'll have the Launcher Striker equipped and we'll have smoke covering the launch of the two Skygraspers" explained Allenby, hoping that Flay was listening to what she had to say since they only got one chance to get it done right otherwise there wouldn't be a future to see. "Commander La Flaga while be on the deck with his new M1-Astray in order to assist in the battle and give us the element of surprise, Skygrasper 1 is being equipped with the Aile Striker and Skygrasper 2 with the Sword Striker both will be given to the Strike for when Kira needs them."

"Which is something I would like to ask with Cagalli no longer on the ship I was wondering who would now use them?" Mu asked as he looked over to Allenby who was just smiling at him

"Well I think I have two in mind…" She said and looked over to Mu and gave a knowing smile on her face, as Mu raised an eyebrow to her, wondering just who she meant, after all he was now out of the question.

Looking at her Mu soon realized just who Allenby was talking about as was a little shocked. "Wait are you saying that…" But before he could go on Allenby stopped him knowing he was going to say something and even question her.

"Yes I am, and I know what you're thinking Mu." Allenby said as she gave a sigh knowing it was risky and dangerous. "But right now we need all the help we can get and they want to help and I think we should at least allow them to give it a go."

With another sigh Mu scratched the back of his head as he looked over to Allenby. "Okay then, I just hope that it goes well, after all I would hate if anything happened to them."

Seeing that Mu was worried Allenby just gave a smile to reassure him that it would be alright. "I can understand how you feel Mu and trust me I will go out there as well, if they are bust with other duties."

Yet as the two talked on the other part of the ship Miriallia was a little worried after she found out what Tolle and Flay would be doing. "I still don't like this Flay what if you or Tolle get hurt out there."

However Flay just looked at her friend with a smile on her face. "Look if you're that worried you try the training we have been doing as well Mir, I mean it could help after all and that way you can at least go out there and keep an eye on him."

However Milly just gave a weak and nervous laugh at what Flay had suggested. "Yeah I don't think I would be any good, I tried it already and I was killed." She said and laughed a little as she had crashed into the ocean when she had done the simulation.

"Miriallia, you worry too much…." explained Kira, he didn't like it as much as she didn't but there was a chance that the plan wouldn't involve losing anyone from their side and at the same time the fact remains that he was the only one capable of taking on the Aegis. "Then again, I don't blame you for being worried."

The brunette nodded her head, since two of her closet friends were getting involved as was her boyfriend right now. "Just be sure to look out for Flay and for Tolle as well" she explained to the brown-haired male pilot with a serious expression which matched the tone she had. "I'll make your life a living hell if you don't do so."

"Don't remind me…" he muttered, taking Mir's comment to consideration and thinking about what Allenby said previously when he initially hurt Flay before. "I still have too much on my mind as it is, plus letting either Flay or Tolle die is out of the question."

"Kira! You don't have to think like that…." Tolle's voice was heard from within the cockpit of Skygrasper 2 since he had his own say into the matter. "Besides, Miriallia knows I'm only providing support for the Strike and I'd be damned if anything happens to the ship or her."

In a way, Kira was somewhat surprised by the fact Tolle would die for Milly's sake, even if nether would approve of the idea of him even dying in the battle. "Well don't be too reckless Tolle, the stolen mobile suits are actually a more difficult threat than the standard ZAFT mobile suits from before" he tried to explain while reminding his male friend about the tough fights prior to this. "Besides, you know what all four are capable of when they are together if they have improved since space, we'll have a rather tough battle."

"I know that, plus Allenby could handle herself against one of them like you can since she's from the future and all" added Tolle, giving a minor shrug though he was waiting for the signal to launch alongside Skygrasper 1 in order to be ready for one hell of a battle. "And hey, Commander La Flaga is an ace and him operating that M1-Astray should make things easier for us as well since it has the new OS you developed for Morgenroete."

"Maybe, still before we left Orb…. I was kinda surprised that Morgenroete would even give us one of the new mobile suits to aid us… not that I am having a problem with that or anything." he told Tolle, sometimes wondering if the M1-Astrays were capable of actual combat against enemy mobile suits since normally they are to protect Orb from outside invaders not for taking over an enemy occupied area due to wanting to remain neutral in the entire war.

"No idea myself, then again it couldn't be helped but at least we'll have an additional mobile suit to help defend the Archangel just in case."

With a silent nod, Kira had to agree with Tolle on that and can only hope Mu can handle operating the M1-Astray which shouldn't be too much of a hassle unlike attempting to operate a Gundam. "Don't be so surprised Kira, you might get a new machine later yourself." said Allenby, deciding to join in on the conversation though she kept to herself what machine Kira will be getting since not only does she prefer to keep some things left unsaid, but one shouldn't know too much about their own future.

"Man I bet it's going to be awesome." Tolle said as Mir couldn't help but give a sigh at her boyfriend. "I mean I hope that you're right Allenby I mean, I want to see what it would be."

Allenby just laughed a little at Tolle as she remember with a grim thought that he would never make it to Alaska, she soon looked over to Mir who just shock her head light at Tolle and how he was acting. But she also smiled as she looked at Tolle with a smile on her face. _"I just need to change what will happen."_

Yet she was also worried she had already changed a lot, so she needed to be careful oh what she would not only do but say, her main concern right now was keeping both Kira and Flay safe.

* * *

><p>Yet little did she know was the she was fighting to stop was already making plans to stop Allenby as she was on her ship curing in anger. "That bitch, how dare she get in my way, I was so fucking close as well!" She screamed in anger but just smiled as she remembered to look that Cagalli Yula Attha had on her face. "Well at least that blonde bitch is broken after what I told her." She said and just laughed at what Cagalli would be doing right now. <em>"I bet she is so upset, well once I'm done with Yamato I'll go deal with her." <em>She thought as she had a wicked and crazed smile on her face as she began to laugh.

Slowly she placed a hand to her chin and closed her eyes thinking on the next move she should make. "Now what to do…" she said as she knew that with Allenby there it would make her job all the more harder, after all her mission was to make sure that the three on her list were killed and so far that was not going the way she wanted.

Tightening her fists in rage the woman opened her eyes. "Oh just you wait Allenby I will make you suffer and I know just how to do it…" She began and laughed lightly. "Oh Allenby you thought that you could hide who your are and your family, but I know all to well and soon your loved ones will pay as once I'm done with Yamato and the others on my list, your sister will be next and I will kill her with my own hands and she screams."

Then again, she had a feeling that ever since her attack in Orb, there was to be a chance Uzumi Nara Attha will have Orb's forces keep guard on the Neutral Nation should she make another attempt at Cagalli's life which means it would be ill-advised to strike at the Neutral Nation again right away so for now she needed at least build up some forces loyal to her. "With those M1-Astrays developed by Morgenroete, I will need to acquire a mobile suit to better suit my cause, possibly one that can hold its own against a Gundam like the ones developed at Heliopolis." she commented as at this point in time, the only Gundams in existence are the five mobile suits developed by Morgenroete and the EA from the now destroyed neutral colony known as Heliopolis. "The only other mobile suits with beam weapons aside from the M1-Astrays are the GOOhNs, the ZnOs, the LaGOWE, the BuCUES developed with beam sabers and the GINNs when equipped with the Heavy Ion Cannon… which limits my choices for the time being."

However, she realized that at this moment… the Zala Team would be attacking the Archangel the moment it separates from the main Orb Fleet as the warship will be heading for Alaska with the Strike and its data. "With the only mobile suit the Alliance has being the Strike; I'll have to bring my luck with the PLANTs until I have what is needed" the assassin had a feeling that Carpentaria would be rather interested in the device she has with her provided she can prove what it is capable of, which could prove useful against their enemies and hers. "Of course, Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset…. They could be perfect allies for the cause; I just need to give them the right persuasion."

While she isn't familiar with Zala himself despite the fact that he is at this point, ZAFT's supreme council chairman and successor to Clyne, she has researched a bit about Rau due to his connections with the military in the war. "Unfortunately, Le Creuset is still in Gibraltar assisting with the preparations with the upcoming Operation Spitbreak so it would be fitting that I great him for when he arrives at Carpentaria to make the final plans."

Needless to say, she hated the idea of having to wait and do nothing but at least the possibility of her getting a DINN to pilot until a newer machine with beam weapons is made can be of some assistance should Allenby get a mobile suit of her own. "It would be a shame if you didn't have anything to operate before I do Allenby, otherwise it would make ending your life rather boring" she commented as if she's hoping that her rival would at least have a mobile armor to use in battle if not a mobile suit, that way they can go head on like old times.

"I know just what I needed to do…." She said to herself once more, and then headed off to make the preparations to head for Carpentaria even if it was to keep a low profile until she had a team to better take on the Archangel and shoot it down before it can become a problem in the future. "I'll make sure that you get to see your precious lover soon, maybe even help him see that his sacrifice was in vain."

She had the means of getting some useful skills as a pilot to help her surpass her own rival, but she needed the right pilot to use it on and when she did then hell will be raining down upon all her enemies, for the sake of her leader's plan. "Oh I think I have the perfect pilot in mind…" she whispered in silence with a wicked grin on her face which would have been enough to intimate anyone presence.

* * *

><p>Back on the Archangel Allenby was getting worried she knew that it wouldn't be long before the ship was attacked and once it was that was when all hell would start to happen, but she knew that Kira also needed to get to the PLANT's. <em>"He needs the Freedom after all."<em> She thought bitterly.

However her thought on what would be the best thing to do were interrupted as the alarms went off and it signified that the enemy was indeed preparing their attack on the Archangel so she and Flay needed to be ready to fight in Skygrasper 1.

* * *

><p>For not even a few miles from the Orb Border, the Zala Team ambushed the <em>Archangel<em>. The four ZAFT Gundams leaped from their underwater base, the _Vosgulov_ shooting off Guuls behind them, allowing the machines flight abilities. Athrun took the lead, setting his machines on a collision course with the _Archangel_, determined to sink the 'indestructible' ship this time. Determined expressions on their faces, the Zala Team flew down towards the oncoming Alliance warship.

While Athrun had lead them here, it was X-102 Duel that leaped to the front, firing its missile pod at the mighty warship. The mini-missiles flashed out, smoke trails flowing out from the Duel, as its beam rifle added to the fire. Unluckily for Yzak, the _Archangel _was a rather tougher target than a _Nelson_ or _Drake_ and easily shot the missiles down. The beam shot couldn't pierce the armor, and Yzak couldn't get a second shot off either. Smoke flowed from the _Archangel_, white smoke indicative of smoke dischargers instead of black/grey smoke showing damage.

"A smokescreen?" Nicol wondered, as the _Archangel_ vanished from view.

"Cowards!" Yzak spat, firing into the smoke though he wasn't sure if he was hitting the enemy or not though there was beam shot that he was forced to block answering his question. "Dammit!"

Athrun was rather more wary, as he looked at the smoke. Regardless of the prevailing views in ZAFT at the time, Naturals were _not_ stupid. Especially not _these_ Naturals.

His worries were confirmed as two fighters flew out of the smoke, one of them firing standard beams from its beam cannon, while the second zoomed past with an Aile pack adding to its thrust. These were the same fighters that had fought the ZAFT forces outside Orb and at the desert, and they could be just as much of a threat here...and that was leaving aside the fact that the Strike had yet to make itself shown. If anything could wreck the Zala Team, it was that Gundam, especially now that it could fully fly.

"Hold still!" Dearka shouted, trying to shoot down Allenby's fighter.

"Not that easy kid!" Allenby shouted back, spinning the Skygrasper around the Buster's shots. "I may not be in a mobile suit, but I can still kick ass!"

The fighters were the least of the ZAFT teams worries too, as another red blast came slicing out of the smoke. It nearly fried the Blitz, as Nicol wildly moved to the side to avoid the beam.

"Scatter!" Athrun ordered, as more beams came out of the smoke.

Following the beams, came the imposing form of the _Archangel_ itself, revealing the Strike sitting on its deck...an Agni strapped to its left arm and the Anti-Ship Sword from the Sword Striker in its right hand, but an Aile Pack attached to its back, this one had its main wings moved back slightly to make round for the connection points for the Schwert Gewehr and the Agni.

_Kira's mixing the packs?_ Athrun wondered, as the Strike took to the air, aiming the Agni at the Buster since it was the only one of the stolen Gundams that didn't have a shield at all.

The Strike was versatile, even just using one pack at a time. Mix and matching the things gave it even more potential power, more so to overcome any weakness when using the packs separately however the problem is that it would risk draining all the batteries from the three respective packs so four extended battery packs were developed and mounted onto the modified Aile Striker so they can be easy to jettison when one's power is completely used up Thus the current Aile-Sword-Launcher had a combination of each of the three packs...flight and speed, with superior close-range combat and firepower greater than the Buster. Using the two packs at the same time gave Kira a rather massive advantage.

Something he was fully willing to exploit, as the Strike fired an Agni blast at Dearka. The Buster dodged to the side, but the bolt of high-energy still fried some armor off its left leg. That limb sparked as the Buster fell back to a new position, not wanting to tangle with the Strike in this type of conditions.

"What the hell, he's using three packs!" Dearka shouted, as one of the Skygraspers tried to take advantage of the damage done to the Buster.

"Who cares, I'm still taking him down!" Yzak replied, zooming forward as fast as his flight-pack could go. "Now that this!"

Kira noticed the Duel approaching, and used his Panzer Eisen to block a railgun shell from the Duel's Assault Shroud despite the fact that it wouldn't even dent the Strike's PS Armor. The two Gundams began circling each other, Kira merely blocking shots from the Duel while he tried to get a good angle to shoot the Guul without accidentally killing Yzak along with the lifter. The Duel wasn't giving him the option though, as Yazk was doing everything in his power to hit the Strike...and that left Kira without a good shot on the lifter.

Seemingly tiring of the constant circling, the Duel shot forward again, beam saber raised to impale the Strike. Kira frowned, before raising his Panzer Eisen to catch the blow. The Duel strained against the Strike, Yzak doing his best to push the Panzer Eisen aside and finally kill the enemy machine. For his part, Kira let the Agni drop to the side (its attachment to the Strike allowing him to let go of the weapon without losing it) and dropped the now empty hand to the Gundam's waist. A hatch popped open, ejecting one of the Armor Schneider knives.

Before Yzak knew what was happening, this blade was jammed into the Guul. The pack started smoking, and losing thrust, dropping the Duel down below the Strike.

"Damn it!" the silver-haired pilot shouted, leaping off the pack before it could explode.

The Duel was not the Strike however...it couldn't stay in the air on its own power, especially not with the Armor Shroud adding yet more weight to the machine. Yzak's only option was to go after the _Archangel_ herself...something he tried to do. The Duel descended towards the Alliance warship, firing its rifle as it went. At least until Mu zoomed by, his M1-Astray's beam rifle firing and blowing the Duel's right arm off, the force of the explosion sending Yzak crashing into the waves. One ZAFT Gundam was down for the count, as the _Archangel_ drew ever closer to an island in the distance.

"Yzak!" exclaimed Dearka, he as well as Athrun and Nicol were shocked that there was another mobile suit that had just entered the fray as if facing just the Strike and those two fighters weren't already a hassle for the four ZAFT recoats, though at the same time… there was no data on the M1-Astray at all even while they were in Orb. "What's this? We don't have any data on this new model the Legged Ship has just deployed?"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, he wasn't given a break either as Allenby and Flay were both making a great team while sharing the cockpit of Skygrasper 1 while Tolle was doing well for his first time as a Skygrasper pilot himself, making good on keeping the Buster's pilot distracted. "Take this!" yelled the tan-skinned redcoat, combining the Buster's main weapons into the Anti-Armor Shotgun and fired multiple rounds at the two enemy fighters.<p>

"Tolle, to your left!" Allenby quickly warned her friend, both managed to split up in order to avoid being shot down as she was well familiar with Skygrasper 2's reputation of being the unlucky fighter and having heard Cagalli was shot down twice when she used it in two battles, the first time was during the final fight against Andrew Waltfeld and his team in the Libyan Desert and the second time was in the second confrontation with Marco Morassim's team at the Red Sea. "That was close, we wouldn't want another mishap happening to Skygrasper 2 like the times our favourite princess used it."

"Just make sure Cagalli doesn't find out about you saying that." added Flay, being Allenby's extra set of eyes and saw the Strike taking on the Blitz, slicing the black Gundam's Gleipnir in half using the Schwert Gewehr then went head on against its opponent with the Anti-Ship Sword colliding with the enemy mobile suit's shield, fortunately Kira's improved skills in combat was helping him in better fighting all four stolen Gundams than he did when he first became the Strike's official pilot. "Kira's doing really great out there…"

"Yeah he is, I don't envy him cause he's the reason why we are all still here." commented Tolle, then realized there was something else that he neglected to mention but hopefully there is enough time to say it right now before the war is over. "Now that I think of it, you're also the reason why we made it this far in a way."

Flay's eyes widened in slight surprise the moment Tolle mentioned this. "Wait really? How is that possible?" she asked him, hoping that it was some kind of joke but the way he said that proved it was rather a serious comment. "You're not just pulling my leg are you?"

"Normally I'd say yes but this is not the case…. Remember when you told Lieutenant Badgirule and Captain Hoffman that you want to enlist into the military?" he asked before his smile faded away, making the red-haired girl reflect on her decision to join the Earth Alliance as an official soldier moments after the Archangel linked up with the Eighth Fleet and after the others were given their discharge papers. "If it weren't for you, then the rest of us would have gone onboard that shuttle with the rest of the Heliopolis refugees and we would have perished when the Duel shot it down and the Archangel would have been destroyed in the process before it could even attempt to descend to Earth."

"I…. I never actually thought of it like that…" commented Flay, and then thought back to when she was surprised to see Kira arriving in the change room before she attempted to take the Strike into action herself but never would have thought her decision actually influence not only the others in a way but also saved them from death.

"See, you're much more important to the others than you think Flay." said Allenby, glad to see Mu drawing a beam saber from the M1-Astray's back and managed to slice the Blitz' Guul in two, destroying the flight unit and causing the second of the four stolen Gundams to fall into the ocean below. "How are you holding up Commander?"

"I'm doing great out there, though I'm still kinda new to operating a mobile suit." answered Mu, responding to Allenby's question and at the same time is glad to be able to do some real damage against the enemy than he did when he was using his Moebius Zero or Skygrasper 1 but is looking forward to seeing how well he does in a one-on-one fight against a ZAFT mobile suit. "Stay focused, we are still only half-way done in this battle!"

"I'm rather aware of that, trust me it's no fun at all!" replied Allenby with a small shrug and is glad to see the M1-Astray firing CIWS bullets at the Buster as it seems Mu wants to be the one to defeat that stolen Gundam by himself but it gives her, Flay and Tolle a chance to catch their breath for the time being until they are needed to assist again as the Strike and the Aegis were now opening fire on each other, the Aegis using the beam rifle and the Strike using the Agni Cannon. _If only you knew that you'll be the next pilot of the Strike when Kira gets his new Gundam, Mu._

* * *

><p>As this was going on, Dearka fired both main weapons at the attacking M1-Astray who had little issue dodging the shots and responding in kind with the beam rifle. "This time I'll finish you off!" yelled Mu, despite the fact that fighting the enemy as a mobile suit pilot is a new experience than what he was normally use to, it couldn't be helped though as soon mobile armors will become obsolete in favour of mobile suits used by both sides.<p>

"Don't take me lightly Natural, while you may be able to match my Buster move for move, but that doesn't mean I won't hold back!" he responded back to the Hawk, combing the Buster's weapons again, this time into the Hyper-Impulse Sniper Rifle which is capable of taking out an enemy warship in one hit. "Let's see you survive this!"

With that, the Buster fired its Sniper Rifle and Mu was able to dodge the two shots fired at him before he landed back on top of the Archangel's deck, as this was happening…. A lucky shot from Tolle's Skygrasper managed to destroy the Buster's Guul. "Damn!" he cursed, forced to jump off before the explosion could consume the Buster itself.

"Don't get too reckless out there Tolle!" reminded Allenby, not wanting to tell Mir about anything bad that could happen to Tolle if he was careless in this battle. "You need to stay focused in case of any surprise fire-power from the ZAFT forces and we have to at least end this fight as quickly as possible, remember Kira's plan."

"I know, I know…" Tolle replied back, yet it feels that he might end up getting seriously hurt or worse if he doesn't pay attention to what he's doing let alone not being so cocky when taking on ace pilots from the Le Creuset Team since they had previously given Kira some serious trouble when he tried to take on all four stolen Gundams the first time around along the way to Artemis. "Still, not having a Striker Pack equipped would put me at a disadvantage."

"Well don't worry too much on that, you're doing just fine." reassured the older red-headed female, while it was true that Tolle wasn't as skilled a pilot with the Skygrasper as Mu and Cagalli were, at least his heart is in the right place as well as the fact his skill were improving with time. "Hey, I was in your situation when I was first starting out as a pilot and Flay understands how it was like as she too is new to it as you are."

"Huh?" asked Tolle, a bit surprised by the fact that Allenby was even saying what she did but at least he was starting to feel a little better. "Is this all true Allenby?"

With a nod, the female time traveller smiled brightly at the younger man. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true." she said, it was in a way true since she was around the age of 16-17 when she first began her career as a pilot for the Orb Union though they didn't have Skygraspers aside from one she was practicing with in her timeline. "All of us started out the same as you and Flay did, even Kira since he didn't know what he was doing most of the time when he started using the Strike to keep you guys safe."

Flay just gave a sigh, once she heard this from Allenby she felt a lot more relived to hear this from her. "Well that's good to know I just hope I can get better with time." She said as Allenby smiled at the younger red-haired girl, knowing that if she did everything right then Flay should be fine later on in life.

It was then that the Archangel fired its Gottfrieds at the Aegis after Kira managed to destroy the Guul it was riding and easily dodging the two Scylla Cannon blasts fired by the pilot of the red Gundam in question…. However, Athrun being a ZAFT redcoat managed to barely avoid being hit by two beam blasts from the Archangel's main beam weapons while also being glad that the Lohengrins were not the weapons fired at him and he landed on the Island below to protect himself from bullet-fire belonging to the Archangel's CIWS weapons. "Damn…" he cursed, he needed to be careful not to drain the Aegis of too much power even as the leader of the team.

"Kira, you need to stop this already, come and join us I said it before and I will say this for the last time. You belong with us!" Athrun yelled ready and willing to do whatever it took to take Kira down and back to the PLANT's if need be.

* * *

><p>Allenby heard this and she couldn't help but sigh a little at this as she looked at Flay who was a little worried that Kira might say yes. "Hey don't worry he won't say yes." She said to the worried red head and gave a smile.<p>

Flay just looked at Allenby and smiled knowing that she was right Kira had so many friends that were on the ship and she had faith in her heart that Kira wouldn't do that. "Thank you Allenby, I just hope nothing will go wrong." Flay said as she took a quick look to the island that Kira was on right now and fighting Athrun.

"Cease firing!" Natarle ordered the crew to stop their attack on the Aegis at least, then made quick contact with the Strike itself as it would need to remain close to the Archangel in order to better return to the ship once this battle was over while Mu's M1-Astray stayed on deck just in case something was to go wrong. "Ensign Yamato, stay close!"

Yet on the island Kira was paying no attention to what Athrun said. "I keep telling you Athrun I have friends on that ship, and I won't let anyone hurt them."

"Kira they are just using you, why can't you understand that?" Athrun said as he stood still, but was sure to keep an eye on Kira and his moves as well. "Just come with me please you belong with your own kind." Athrun said as he was ready to attacking he knew that this would be his only chance now to bring his friend to sense.

Kira from within the Strike just gave a simple sigh at what Athrun had just said he just wished that his old friend would believe him already. "I can't Athrun why can you just understand that, I've got good friends on that ship that I want to keep safe." Kira said as he got ready to fight Athrun knowing that this fight was not going to be one that either would like.

Allenby was also ready she knew what was to come as she was keeping a close eye on what was going on as she looked over to where she knew Nicol was and knew she need to make sure he didn't get too close.

However, the Blitz would be more trouble than it would be since the green-haired ZAFT redcoat was still an ace and from intelligence in the future she came from, the Blitz was missing an arm at the moment the Strike would destroy it with the Schwert Gewehr cut half-way into the black Gundam's cockpit however as Nicol's machine still had both its arms, it would make things more difficult than it was suppose to be, though Allenby mentally cursed the moment the enemy mobile suit activated its mirage colloid the moment it got out of the water.

"Still, retreat already! This battle's over …." He continued, armed with the Schwert Gewehr and had sliced the Aegis' beam rifle in half, destroying the weapon… resulting to Athrun using a beam saber from the wrist of the red mobile suit's right hand as he was trying to not waste anymore power but he is going to have no choice but to fight to the very end, surrendering is no option.

"Shut up!" responded the Aegis' pilot, beam saber and shield armed before charging at his opponent now that his attempt to make Kira see he is being used is still not gong to be enough, he has to make good on his word and show no mercy.

"Damn…" Kira mentally cursed that his best friend is not going to give up and he needed to make sure the fight comes to a proper conclusion even if it means he will have no other alternatives while easily dodging the slash then proceeded with slamming the Schwert Gewehr against the stolen Gundam's shield. "Athrun, stop this! I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"It's too late…. Come and shoot me, just like you said you would!" Athrun lashed back as he tried to slash at the Strike again only for it to be blocked by the Schwert Gewehr, his own shield had taken some considerable damage from the slash that the EA Gundam's Anti-Ship Sword had delivered, not enough to destroy the protective accessory but never the less he ejected it to activate the other beam beam saber which was on the Aegis' left wrist. "Isn't that what you said to be before, that you would destroy me?"

With a punch to the face, the Strike had managed to push the Aegis away to the point that the impact with drain it of what power Athrun had left and the Schwert Gewehr was still armed, as if Kira was going to have no choice but to end his best friend's life to keep his friends on the Archangel safe from further harm. "I'm sorry Athrun, I have no choice…." He said, however it wasn't before long till Allenby's voice came through communications getting his attention.

"Kira, be careful… the Blitz is still in the area and it's hidden under the Mirage Colloid!" she warned him, moments before the alarms went off and the Blitz revealed itself from its stealth system with a beam saber activated as it looked ready to strike at the Strike itself.

"Athrun get out!" yelled Nicol, attempting to slash at the enemy mobile suit only for a missile to hit the right arm of his machine with no damage being done thanks to the PS Armor protecting him from projectile weapons. "Dammit!" It wasn't for long till Skygrasper 1, still equipped with the Aile Striker came swooping down towards him and he got the "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System still mounted onto the right arm aimed, he was going to fire all three of the "Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrators at the fighter since unlike the five Heliopolis machines, it didn't have PS Armor to protect it.

"Oh shit!" muttered Allenby, she and Flay were about to get ready to try and perform a 300 degree barrel roll as the Blitz fired all three Lancer Darts at their Skygrasper, the good thing is the Aile Striker's mobility can help ensure their survival but facing a Gundam is still something the two girls were new too.

"You better hang on Flay." She said to the younger red-haired female as she needed to get close to the Blitz intending to at least disable it.

Flay just nodded as she did what the woman told her too as she held on and hoped that Kira would be alright. "I know Allenby let's just try to drive them away for now." she said with a sigh as she looked over and saw Kira battling his friend.

* * *

><p>Kira and Athrun on the other hand were using all the skills they could to disable the others mobile suit knowing that neither was really going to listen to what the other said. <em>"If I can just take out the arms and legs then it should be easy." <em>

Little did Athrun know Kira was thinking the same thing as well as he thought of Flay, Tolle and all the others that were on the Archangel? _"Sorry Athrun." _Kira thought as he took out his beam Saberand took of one of the Aegis' arms.

"_Damn Kira is not joking around this time."_ Athrun thought as his eyes soon turned to Kira who had jumped back from attacking Athrun and was waiting for him friend to make the next move.

Nicol on the other hand was having a much harder time trying to get to where Athrun was this was thanks to Allenby and Flay who was keeping him away from where Kira was fighting Athrun right now. Something that was making her smile as she knew that she was doing a good job right now she just hopped that she could keep it up. _"Well looks like its working."_

However, another problem is that the Duel and the Buster just came out of the ocean nearby; both pilots are still pissed at the humiliation that the Archangel's pilots, least of all the Aegis having lost its left arm though to Yzak… he was seeing red. "You son of a bitch, take this!" he yelled, both he and Dearka opened fire at the Strike and Kira jumped away to avoid being hit by the beam rifle shot from the Duel and the Anti-Armor Shotgun Rounds from the Buster as they joined with the powerless Aegis since Athrun needs to retreat for the time being.

Fortunately, the Archangel opened fire at the Duel and the Buster with the CIWS bullets even Yzak and Dearka were grateful that the PS Armor was protecting their mobile suits from any and all projectile weapons from the enemy warship. "Ensign Yamato, return to the ship now… there's no need to pursue them any longer!" came Natarle's voice, ringing through communications as he saw the Duel, the Buster and the Aegis retreating from the area since the Archangel's projectile weapons were preventing them from further chasing the Strike but not before Athrun made contact with Nicol.

"Nicol, we're withdrawing!" ordered the blue-haired redcoat, since he couldn't risk the thought of Nicol getting captured or killed in the battle as he was starting to find himself outnumbered by the two Skygraspers attacking the Blitz.

Glancing at the power readings, he could tell that Athrun was right and that he needed to resupply and recharge his Gundam's power for the time being. "Understood… I'm pulling out!" he said, dodging a beam shot from Skygrasper 2 then activated the Mirage Colloid in order to properly escape from the battlefield and regroup with the other ZAFT elites, still he wondered how the Archangel's pilots not only improved since the last time but also got a new mobile suit.

"Oh great… they're getting away!" yelled Flay, not liking the fact that the stolen Heliopolis Gundams were leaving the scene and the Blitz had retrieved the Aegis' severed arm as it was making its leave with the Duel, the Buster and the Aegis itself. "We were so close too!"

"We'll get them next time…." reassured Allenby giving her sister a bright smile, even though it would be best for them to head back to the Archangel themselves as there is a new mobile suit that Athrun will need to get sooner or later and more so as Kira will also need to get his new machine when the time comes as well. "You didn't do a bad job your time as a co-pilot, maybe one day you'll become an official pilot with enough training."

"Thanks I just hope that I can help." Flay said as she gave a light smile and looked over to where the Strike was and just gave a warm smile thankful that Kira was alright.

* * *

><p>With their mission now complete everyone headed back to the Archangel, each one was glad that no one had been killed as there had been a few close calls. But none more than Allenby was glad she had stopped Nicol's death which just made her smile. <em>"If I'm right that should stop Tolle's death as well later on." <em> The older red-haired female thought silently.

Before long both Allenby and Flay were back on the Archangel as the two just gave a sigh. "Well we're alive that's good." The time traveller said with a smile as she looked at Flay, who was waiting for Kira.

Allenby on the other hand just smiled as she decided to leave and plan the next move, after all she knew that Kira needed to get the Freedom, but the question was how he could get it since right now it was in the PLANTs.

The only other problem is that the ZGMF-X09A Justice was also at the PLANTs, and that is the machine Athrun needed to acquire for 'destroying' the Strike in his death-match with Kira which begs the question if the Le Creuset Team redcoats will attack again and when they do… at least they will still have the Sword Striker to help them if needed since it needed more love due to not being used again ever since the Blitz was destroyed in the original timeline. "So far, she hasn't come after us yet…." She commented to herself, knowing the assassin that tried to kill Kira, Flay and Cagalli had not struck against them which could mean trouble.

"Hey Kira!" came Flay's voice, getting the brown-haired Coordinator's attention as she happily embraced him and had a light smile. "How are you feeling right now? Must have been a difficult battle hasn't it?"

"It was, though much easier than before thanks to the plan…." answered Kira, seeing as he managed to have an easier time facing the stolen Gundams than ever due to previous battles on Earth and more so as he never would have expected to have all three Striker Packs equipped onto the Strike at once, something that hadn't happened until just recently. "While we were able to drive the enemy off this time, we might have to fight them again and they'll most likely try a different approach, just as long as you and Tolle don't get killed out there."

"You don't have to remind me of that, I can handle it since I'm only a co-pilot helping Allenby out in Skygrasper 1" responded Flay, having ran her hand down her red hair but she couldn't blame him due to the fact that they were dealing with skilled ZAFT pilots from the Le Creuset Team. "Besides, if I know Tolle then he wouldn't want to worry Mir too much as we're just providing support for the Strike and the M1-Astray plus once we reach the Tropic of Cancer, we'll be closer to reaching Alaska anyway so the enemy pilots won't dare try to cross into the Alaskian Waters."

Kira just smiled as she nodded he was still deeply worried for her and Tolle going out there, as he had no idea what might happen. "Yeah I know Flay, just make sure you keep safe out there." He explained since Mir is just as worried as Kira was concerning both Flay and Tolle being in the frontlines this time.

All Flay did was look at Kira with a smile she wrapped her arms around him pulling Kira into a hug as she just closed her eyes slowly. "I'll be okay I've got Allenby out there after all."

Smiling the woman in question just nodded as she looked at the couple. "She's right Kira, you can count on me to keep Flay safe as I will not let her, or anyone else on the ship be killed." She said with a confident smile on her face.

Kira just gave a smile but deep down he was still worried at what may happen. "Look you also need to stop worrying Kira." Allenby said with a smile. "Just have some free time with Flay and your friends."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on board the Cousteau, Yzak was far from being in a good mood right now as he kicked his locker. "Damn it I can't believe we lost again!" he screamed as he began to punch his locker. "I was sure that we would have had them beat this time too."<p>

Yet just as he was about to punch the locker once more he was stopped by Dearka. "Hey Yzak that's enough already man." He said as he grabbed hold of his friend arm.

However Yzak shook Dearka off, as the plot just tighten his fists in rage. "No I won't Dearka, I knew Orb was helping them out and look it seems they have a new mobile suit as well now."

"Yzak we don't know that." Nicol interrupted his friend. It wouldn't do well to jump to conclusions after all and it was best that they find at all they could first then just think it was Orb. "Unfortunately our biggest concern is the Strike being able to equip all three Striker Packs at once in a single battle…. Something we never actually seen happen before let alone known if it was possible until now."

Yzak remained silent right now; then again they can't make their next move until the Aegis was repaired of the damage it had taken along with the Blitz. "Whatever the case, I refuse to stand by and let the Legged Ship or the Strike and that new mobile suit with it get to Alaska…. Remember, the Strike's pilot was the one who killed Miguel and Rusty also died trying to capture that machine prior to this whole thing" reminded the silver-haired ZAFT redcoat, something Dearka had to agree with right now since it was something he didn't want to remember. "Plus I still have my scar to show how humiliated I was against him!"

"Don't worry, we'll get them…. As soon as the Aegis and the Blitz are fully-repaired, we'll make our next move a big one" added Dearka, since Athrun was still their commander in Rau's absence and it wouldn't be fair to attack without him. "Speaking of which, where is Athrun anyway?"

"He must still be in his quarters planning our next move…." commented the green-haired male redcoat in question, then again out of all of them…. Athrun seems to be the only one who hadn't lost to the Strike in battle at least until now and it was something he will need to talk to the blue-haired male Gundam pilot concerning the Strike alone though if the young Blitz pilot could somehow find a way to capture the Strike then it would make things easier for them. "Fortunately the Aegis only lost an arm and the arm itself can be reattached during the repairs."

"Typical…" responded Yzak, giving another darkened expression as there are times they need to take matters into their own hands to destroy the Strike and the Legged Ship but right now, they have their orders to follow plus he and Dearka at one instance considered a mutiny against Athrun, but both decided against it in the end.

While he couldn't blame Yzak for what had occurred beforehand, neither Dearka nor Nicol can do anything that could further piss him off, since he was most definitely still hell-bent on getting revenge for his scar and for Rusty and Miguel. "In any case, from what we heard…. ZAFT's newest operation involves taking out Panama" Dearka finally decided to speak, he and the others were aware of the fact that Chairman Zala has begun planning a massive strike to capture or destroy the remaining Mass Driver that the Earth Alliance had since ZAFT managed to successfully capture Victoria from the Alliance during their second attack on that base. "Odds are, by this point…. The election between Chairman Clyne and Defence Chairman Zala should be coming to a close soon."

"My dad mentioned it before when Athrun and I were back at the PLANTs during the time you and Yzak were at Gibraltar" began Nicol, reflecting on when he was spending time with his mother Romina and his father Yuri Amalfi of the PLANTs Supreme Council while he and his father had nothing against the Naturals in general, the green-haired young man could tell that Yuri was starting to agree with Zala's view that the war needs to end. "However, I never would have thought that this election was necessary other than that."

"It's most likely for the best interest of the PLANTs" said Yzak with a scowl on his face, though at the same time his own mother Ezalia Joule and Dearka's father Tad Elsman were members of the Supreme Council as well along with Rusty's father, who was less than happy to have learned of his son's death at Heliopolis. "I'm sure as hell not gonna allow Rusty's sacrifice and Miguel's end up in vain all because of one ship and two mobile suits somehow fending us off, those fighters aren't that big a deal since they are just fighters… however I still don't understand how they are compatible with the Strike's weapons."

"Well find out after we take that ship out." Athrun said with a frown not likely this new mobile suite that the ship now had, it only made their job in taking it down a lot harder.

"Well next time we'll sink it for sure." Yzak said as he began to smirk a little. "And once that happens well its goodbye Strike that's all I can say."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Archangel, Mir was spending some much needed time withy Tolle who had done well for his first time out. "I was a little worried you know." she said as she and Tolle were just both lying down on the bed as she rested her head on his chest.<p>

Tolle on the other hand just smiled weakly at what she was saying, as a few times he thought he was going to be killed out there, it was thanks to Mu, Allenby and Flay that he managed to survive his first real battle. "Yeah there were a number of times that I thought that I wasn't going to make it; I tell you that it's not the same as the simulation that I went in."

Mir said nothing at what Tolle had said as she just pulled up and looked at him in the eyes. "Tolle just don't die out there okay, for me." She said, and Tolle could tell that she was deeply worried for him.

Tolle just rubbed the back of his hand on his girlfriend's cheek rubbing light as Mir closed her eyes as she bent down to kiss Tolle on the lips, something he had no problem returning at all as he wrapped his arms around the girl that he loved.

And for a while the two did nothing more than just kiss each other, doing all they could to comfort their lover to the best of their ability. "Mir nothing will happen to me."

Mir just smiled as she nodded at Tolle, happy to hear these's words coming from him. "Good..." Was all Mir said as she placed her head back on Tolle's chest as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

><p>As this was happening, Kira was looking at the Strike and reflected on what Allenby had mentioned back when they were in Orb, while the reasons for her coming to the past were valid, there were some things that the time traveling red-headed woman hid from him and his friends concerning the current situation she had. <em>Guess she doesn't want us to know too much about our upcoming future<em> he thought to himself, while it is natural for good time travellers in general try and not mess up the timeline, he couldn't help but remember when Cagalli was nearly killed by that assassin, what does that assailant have against a member of the Athha Family? Birdy was perched on his shoulder, hoping that he was alright when they failed to notice someone approaching.

"Kira?" the familiar voice of his red-haired girlfriend snapped him out of his current funk and he turned to see that her hair was flowing down instead of being in the ponytail that he was used to seeing though everyone was resting up from the battle they had and while they should be reaching the Tropic of Cancer soon enough, that didn't mean the Le Creuset Team pilots won't strike at them again by this point.

"Flay…." he spoke, approaching the girl he had loved, though at the same time… he couldn't believe that she was still up right now. "You should be in bed, can't have you too tired when we reach Alaska…. Hopefully without any further incidents taking place along the way."

"I saw that you weren't in our quarters when I was getting ready for some rest, I figured you would be here since that's where you usually are right now" responded the young red-haired girl giving a somewhat stern look on her face which is something he doesn't get normally from her, perhaps some of Cagalli's or Allenby's personality was starting to rub off on her now. "You're not thinking about sleeping in the Strike's cockpit again are you?"

Shaking his head, Kira responded without a verbal answer since he's still in deep thought about everything that happened prior to Allenby arriving. "No, I'm not sleeping in the Strike's cockpit… not when I have someone I care about worried for me…" he spoke, then his eyes went back towards the mobile suit itself. "I was just thinking about how far we have gotten ever since I became the Strike's pilot."

"Well… All I can say that it all turned out for the best, I mean had the Le Creuset Team not attacked Heliopolis then perhaps we wouldn't have gotten together in the first place" said the 15 year old girl, sure her 15th birthday had along since passed during their travels at the Red Sea, there were other times she missed her life as a civilian living a carefree life. "Now that I think of it, Allenby mentioned to me before when we managed to fend off the stolen mobile suits earlier that I had the potential of becoming a mobile suit pilot someday with enough training."

"She did?" asked Kira in surprise, this was something unexpected but Allenby must have figured that there would be ways to save her younger sister from her intended death and it would explain why Flay was on the Skygrasper simulator ever since the assassin's attack on them in Orb.

"Yeah, still I have a long way to go before that happens… I hadn't thought on that when I initially tried to take the Strike into battle back in space and you stopped me before the Archangel decided to make its way to Earth" answered Flay, reflecting on the moment where the two had their first kiss in zero gravity and at the time she was thinking of revenge against the ones who killed her father, it was the first time she ever had a kiss with anyone, plus she actually liked it. "You know…. I have been wondering, Commander La Flaga also mentioned you were referring to the Strike a Gundam rather than a G-Weapon, any reason why?"

Kira just smiled as he showed Flay Strike's activation screen as well began to look it over as well and just gave a smile to Kira as she knew why he called it a Gundam. "Well at least that explains why you call it a Gundam." She said looking at Kira with a smile.

Allenby on the other hand was watching the two and was smiling at them both she was still a little worried for Flay as she had no idea what would happen now. Time had change a lot now and this was something that she was happy for, she had saved two lives already but also knew that Flay's life was still in danger right now, and it would be until Rau was dead.

"_I think what would be best if I teach her how to fight in combat as well." _ Allenby thought as she watched the two interact with each other and she saw Flay just laugh lightly, which brought a smile to Allenby's face.

With another smile Allenby moved over to the Strike as she looked up at the two. "Flay can I talk to and Kira." The two just looked down at her and nodded as she both wondered what she wanted to talk about Flay wondered if it was more training for her. "Good look with what's going on I thought that Flay needs to learn how to look after her self in combat when it comes to just hand to hand combat. After all Kira you may not be there all the time to keep her safe after all."

Hearing this Kira looked at Flay as he held onto her hand, and knew that she was right Flay would need to learn how to look after herself in case he was not around and with what Allenby told him, Kira knew that someone would try to hurt her.

"Are you sure that it is a good idea?" asked Kira, rather surprised by the fact that the older red-haired female from the future was teaching her how to go with infantry combat was such a good idea, then again he was worried about Flay getting hurt and he was certain Mir would be having similar thoughts right now. "Now that it is a problem or anything…"

"I know you feel that way, however sometimes Flay needs to learn something in order to keep herself safe in case she is attacked by someone outside of a mobile suit" reminded Allenby, though she had a feeling that he would ask him something like that and that there would be something he will have to find out himself. "I mean, I'm not sure if Cagalli told you but remember when you took Morassim down and she didn't come back to the Archangel after leaving with Mu to destroy his submarine carrier?"

"Yeah…" answered Kira, nodding his head and reflecting on when he learned about the moment Cagalli and Skygrasper 2 went MIA as well as how he and Mu tried to find her, which they were fortunate enough that they did and that she was alive as well as the fact Skygrasper 2's damage wasn't beyond repair though it prevented her from helping them against the Zala Team before they entered Orb's territorial waters. "What about it?"

"Well technically she wasn't the only one on that damned deserted island…. Your friend, the pilot of the Aegis was also stranded there due to her damaging his transport vessel, forcing him to evacuate in his machine before she crash-landed" commented Allenby, much to the surprise from Kira and Flay since neither had any idea on the fact that Athrun and Cagalli spend time together on the island when they got stranded. "Don't worry, she didn't sleep with him… though she tried to shoot him when she noticed he was in his pilot suit and he retaliated by tying her up after his shoulder got wounded."

"No way!" exclaimed Kira, he was shocked as to the fact that Cagalli was actually on the island with Athrun since he never saw his best friend or the Aegis there when he arrived to bring her and the damaged Skygrasper back to the Archangel at that time. "Anything else I need to know concerning that situation?"

"Not much really all they did was talk really, but as I said before they didn't do anything I think she..." Allenby began with a smile. "Well not my place to say really." She said knowing that right now at this point in time Cagalli was in love with Kira.

"What she means is Cagalli is in love with you." Flay said with a smile, true deep down she felt a little jealous of the blonde, but she wanted Kira to be happy just in case the warning Allenby said happen to her.

Kira on the other hand was a little shocked by all this and just looked at Flay who was smiling at him at this very moment. "What she is in love with me?"

Flay couldn't help but laugh lightly at the look that she was seeing on his face, true he might be smart but if there was one thing that he was not bright on was woman. And she couldn't help but find it cute, at the way that he acted sometimes as well. "Yeah she loves you, a lot really."

Kira was still shocked by this while Allenby was still a little worried by this but then knew that not many really knew that they were related until after the war. And Allenby wondered how this was going to affect things, since by this point Flay and Kira were not with each other and what was worse Cagalli and Flay were not good friends. _"Well at least I've made them get to know each other better." _Allenby thought with a smile.

Kira on the other hand was just trying to take all that Flay had just said as he looked at her face and especially with a slight flush. "Yeah she loves you but knows I'm with you."

"I see…" he commented, not knowing what else to say on the matter especially as Tolle and Mir could have laughed the moment they heard it, though Mir would have found it to be rather cute but still…. It was still new to learn a girl other than just Flay liked him. "Can things get any weirder than they already were?"

"You'd best be careful what you wish for Kira" said Allenby, giving a serious expression righty now the moment he asked that question. "You may get it…. Unfortunately, I wished for something similar and look where it got me before I traveled back in time?"

"Okay…. That was unexpected" began Flay, it was rare to hear Allenby get that way involving one minor comment but suspected that something happened that the older red-haired female wasn't telling her or Kira so she best find out. "You mean something like this happened to you back in your timeline?"

"Yes…." responded the female time-traveller, especially deciding to show her something on her back which made Kira's and Flay's eyes widen in shock…. There was a large scar that was right in the middle of the area, the red-haired girl in question didn't know what to say. "Pretty embarrassing I know…"

The two younger teens remained silent, hoping that they could find the right words without making a huge fuss, at least they were alone as the rest of the crew were either resting or at the bridge right now for when anything else happened along the way. "How did you get it?" wondered Flay, being the one to ask Allenby about the mark that was permanently on her back.

"It was from my former lover…. I got it when he betrayed me…" she replied softly, wishing that she never had to tell anyone about how she will get it but now it is unavoidable since it is usually not a good thing to reveal too much on one's future. "It's been a real goddamn mess when that happens, I nearly died the moment the mutiny had occurred…."

"I'm sorry to hear that, guess it goes to show you that not everyone can be trusted then." Flay said with a frown on her face as she looked at the older red-head.

Allenby just nodded ever so lightly as she looked at Flay and Kira. "You can say that Flay, people or a least some of them just like to make things worse for others."

Kira just gave a frown at this not liking what Allenby was telling him, and he just wished that what she was telling him wasn't true. "Kira look you have to understand not some people are just not good." The red head began as she looked at him with a slight but yet sad smile on her face. "I mean look at Blue Cosmos they would simple kill Flay just for her being with you and that is the best thing they could do for her, if they wanted to they could do much worse." Allenby said knowing how dark the group was and just what they did to children that thought alone just made her feel sick.

She couldn't tell Kira and Flay what they did to children that would just make both teens angry at the group that was causing so much harm a death. "But its also ZAFT as well not all of them mind you Kira but a select few that enjoying killing Naturals, I know I've fought I number of them."

"So that's why you want to train Flay in hand to hand combat." Kira said as he looked to Flay and then back to Allenby.

Flay just looked at Kira and smiled at him as she held his hand with her own and gave him a smile as this made her happy. "I'll do it." she said as she then looked to Allenby. "I mean I know that I will need it so I'll do it."

"Thank you Flay" smiled Allenby, glad to hear that answer plus there was something else that she needed to be made aware of especially as it concerns Blue Cosmos. "In any case, there is one thing I forgot to tell you…. You know how you and others believed Blue Cosmos is an environmental group against genetic modifications… Actually, there is something much darker that you and the others should know."

"Oh?" asked Flay, somewhat surprised by the fact that Allenby has something else to tell her and Kira when it came to Blue Cosmos. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Blue Cosmos is nothing more than a terrorist group that is hell bent on killing all Coordinators and I don't mean just ones from the ZAFT military, I mean innocent civilian Coordinators that don't have anything to do with the war as well, look at the remains of Junius Seven" answered the female time traveller, showing Flay something on her wrist communicator, showing her the nuclear missile that destroyed Junius Seven, causing the younger red-haired girl to be horrified by what she was seeing, even more so as there were images of the remains of Junius Seven in the debris belt as well as so many lifeless civilians within the remains, among them being the deceased child and parent that Kira, Tolle and Mir saw for their very eyes. "I'm sorry, it has to be shown in case you still believed in their views…. I know it is harsh to make you watch this but it is all authentic footage that I'm showing you, plus I am sure Kira forgot to mention that he, Cagalli and ZAFT Commander Andrew Waltfeld as in the famed Desert Tiger himself were attacked by members of Blue Cosmos back when they were in Bandiya."

"What?!" asked Flay, shocked at the fact that Kira and Cagalli were attacked by Blue Cosmos during their time in the Libyan Desert, let alone the fact the two met Andrew Waltfeld in person while they were there. "Is this true Kira?"

Remaining silent, he simply nodded his head to confirm that it was true as he never mentioned it with anyone since he came back to the ship with Cagalli before the final battle with Andy and Aisha as well as the LaGOWE they used against him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him again, needing some answers right now as to why he was keeping this all bottled up inside of him.

"I didn't want you or the others to worry too much about me" answered the brown-haired young man, lowering his head again as memories of his and Cagalli's time at Andy's mansion flashed before his very as well as the attack on the three by Blue Cosmos and eventually his fight against the LaGOWE itself which was more difficult than fighting Athrun's GAT-X303 Aegis in space at the time. "Plus I had too much damn stuff in my mind already and didn't want it to hinder our eventual final confrontation with the Desert Tiger…"

"Well as long as no one was hurt then." Flay said as she was still a little worried to hear what had happened. "Just make sure you don't get hurt out there okay Kira." She said with a frown.

Allenby just laughed a little at this, as she knew Cagalli would be made at him as well. "She's right you know Kira, we woman can get mad after all you know that from Cagalli all too well."

The older red-headed female then began to explain what she knew and told what Kira had done, this entire story just made Flay laugh a little while Kira just blushed with embarrassment. "I can't believe Kira did that, and twice as well." The younger red-haired girl said, holding her side. "I mean the first time I can understand but when she had the dress on."

Allenby nodded as she looked at the boy. "Well what can I say girls are smarter after all?" She said with a cheeky smile. "Trust me I proved that more than once with my boyfriend."

"Hey to be far I was shocked when I saw Cagalli in that dress." Kira said, putting his hands up and doing the best that he could to tell them his side of the story. "I mean come on it could happen to any body after all."

"Yeah, plus from what I could tell, you saw Cagalli in a green dress twice, not just once" commented Allenby while giving a small shrug causing Kira and Flay to also reflect on the lovely dress that Cagalli worn right after the Archangel had been allowed to dock into Orb to better escape from the attacking Zala Team. "Don't tell me you forgotten about that did you?"

"Of course not!" answered Kira, feeling his cheeks flushing bright red at this and Flay on the other hand recalled the nasty glare she gave to Cagalli at that time when she passed the two prior to Morgenroete asking for Kira to bring the Strike directly to the factory district which in a way made sense…. In exchange for allowing the Archangel to come into Orb, the neutral nation needed the Strike's combat data to help them improve the performance of their M1-Astrays.

"Well I am glad you remember that, in fact Flay was actually pretty jealous at the time you saw Cagalli in her green dress at Orb and when you were speaking to Cagalli on the deck before she interrupted that conversation" added Allenby, with a teasing smile which made Flay flush a bit in a light shade of pink. "Sorry, I thought you'd already known about that little event by now?"

"Flay…." began Kira, now realizing that why Flay had been acting a bit strange while at the Red Sea and the fact she was glaring at Cagalli when they were at Orb, the moment she was to be brought to her father Representative Athha himself. "Is this true?"

"Some things are better left unsaid to be honest…." frowned Flay, rather not think about the fact that she had been manipulating Kira as a weapon of revenge for her father's death at the hands of the Le Creuset Team let alone how he would feel if he ever caught wind of it. "Plus there was the time you left me in the room when I tried to cheer you up before the final fight with the Desert Tiger…"

"True Kira I mean you have to learn you can't save everyone, trust me I know this all to well, and that to the fact that we all die some time as well." Allenby said with a frown on her face knowing that this was not something that Kira would like to hear but she also knew that he needed to know this as well.

Kira just looked at the older red head with a frown and in away knew that she was right he had already learnt this all too well from the lives that had already been lost in this war. "Kira it's not your fault what happened." Flay said knowing he was thinking about that poor little girl who had died.

Kira however just looked at her with a frown showing that he did blame him self as he looked down to the ground. "But I do Flay I mean she was just 5 years old and she lost it."

Seeing Kira like this just broke the girls heart as she pulled Kira into a hug, and was about to say something when the heard the alarms going off which just made all three frown. "Well I was going to say something but look after we come back I'll tell you lets just keep the ship safe."

Kira nodded at her and smiled lightly at Flay pulling her into a hug as he cupped her chin before kissing Flay on the lips. Flay on the other hand just smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kira as he pulled her into a deeper kiss.

A/Ns: Well this is where I will stop as I am about to get ready for the Transcription class tomorrow morning so it would be good to finish this chapter beforehand since today is a holiday here in Canada so I have a long weekend (namely Family Day) and more so as I'm going to be bringing in more surprises to come later on. I hope you enjoy it.


	6. The Zala Team's Counterattack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Cosmic Era as they are the property of Sunrise and Bandai while Allenby is my OC. I apologize for the late update, was busy with school and stuff plus Darkpokemaster's laptop fucking twice up earlier in the same year didn't help matters at all but rest assured that this story will be continued as planned.

Gundam Seed: Sisters in Time

The Zala Team's Counterattack

By EmperorDraco7

Allenby was in her room, she gave a small sigh as it wasn't every day that a Natural would be able to survive against a Coordinator from an ace ZAFT Team but on the other hand, Flay, Cagalli and Tolle have used the Skygrasper simulator to gain experience as pilots for the fighter…. Then again she herself is more familiar with mobile suit combat but is able to use the fighter in battle. "Man, what am I going to do?" she asked herself while frowning as she knew there is a lot more to be done and it wasn't just with her presence to the Archangel crew and the Orb Union had not affected history that much, but the fact that Nicol lives was not what happened the first time. "Okay Allenby, get a grip… you're in a different timeline and the rules here are way different than what you're used to. Still I need to be ready because if that bitch decides to make her next move then I will need a mobile suit to better fight her off."

Her memories came to when she was younger and was training in her timeline to be a mobile suit pilot prior to the events that took place, leading to her travel back in time. "Shit!" she cursed, not wanting to even reflect on that horrific and hellish event as all she could remember was blood of those she was allied or friends with lying on the ground with her still hearing the screams of the ones she failed to save from that fate. Before she could think more on those memories, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Kira Yamato!" he called out from the outside which made her surprised that he came to speak with her right now and took her glasses off as the door slid open. "You okay in there?"

There was nothing but silence from the older red-haired female as he could tell that she hasn't been smiling at all despite the fact that they've been able to fend off the Zala Team with a mix of Kira's plan and Allenby's own plus Mu did pretty well for his first time as a mobile suit pilot since the M1-Astray is a descent machine against the stolen Gundams. "I guess… I've been thinking on a lot of things" she replied to him as if trying to say she's fine.

"Oh?" wondered Kira with a hint of curiosity on his face as he approached the female Time Traveler since it's not every day that she's the one having a lot on her mind as normally he's the one who has that issue. "What's this all about?"

"Nothing important really." answered Allenby then figured that for now it would be appropriate to change the subject at least until she's ready to talk about it at this very moment. "So how's Flay doing right now?"

"She's doing a lot better and is interacting more with the others than when we first gotten to Earth." he replied with a slight nod of his head and remembered how she ended up distancing herself from the others save for him following the destruction of the Advance Fleet back in space. "We were becoming worried about her ever since her father died because of me…"

"Huh?"

Kira mentally kicked himself in the head for having never actually brought it up with her initially and at the same time but figured he should let her know in advance should the Zala Team attack the Archangel again as knowing Athrun…. That is something they would most definitely do. "Well, here's the thing… right when the Le Creuset Team was attacking the Advance Fleet…. Flay came up to me and asked me to protect the ship that her father was on, while I promised that I will do what I can to do so…" he paused for a brief moment since he thought it would have been a simple task to do since it was only the Nazca-class and four mobile suits attacking the fleet but never figured he would face Athrun. "Unfortunately after I launched, I immediately ended up engaged in combat against the Aegis and that in turn prevented me from getting to the ship her father was on plus Commander La Flaga was easily shot down by one of the GINNs after destroying one in combat and being forced to retreat, this left the Advance Fleet unprotected before the Nazca-class fired and destroyed it completely…."

"Oh my god…" muttered Allenby, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and had suspected that it might have been painful for him having been unable to protect the ship that Flay's late father George Allster was onboard since while she's aware of what came to be of the Advance Fleet but didn't know all the details. "I had no idea that you made this promise to her long ago…"

Nodding his head silently, he knew that the next part was going to make her frown. "Yeah, plus Flay got mad at me for not saving her father and to be honest, I actually deserved it too… I really let her down when I found myself too preoccupied with fighting Athrun and that was before I eventually found out while in Orb that her mother died when Flay was younger" he informed her and especially as he could still remember Flay's words about him not making any serious effort in fighting because he too was a Coordinator much like the ZAFT pilots were. "It wasn't until after Lacus Clyne was returned to ZAFT that she eventually approached me and apologized for what she said earlier."

"Well that's actually a huge relief, then again from what I can tell is that Flay's family is actually quite wealthy all things considered" added the older red-headed girl with a sly smile which made Kira confused by what she's been talking about then she continued. "Didn't you know? Flay and her family is very rich, why else would her father be a Vice-Minister from the Atlantic Federation? Hell, I should know that she's pretty much the sole heir since you brought it up."

"No way!" exclaimed Kira, it was his turn to become shocked as he hadn't been aware of the fact her family is wealthy as Flay never talked about her family and the fact he hadn't interacted with her in person until the destruction of Heliopolis along with coming onboard the Archangel but damn, this is actually something new every day.

"Yeah she lost her mother when she was very young, trust seeing your own mother dying a slow painful death to an illness that doctors can't fix." Allenby began as she tried to hold back the tears from coming out.

After all that was the last thing that she needed right now, she knew she had to be strong to make sure that a better future was going to happen not just for Flay but everyone on the Earth and the PLANT's as well. _'But I also need to make sure I'm careful as well.'_

Yet when Kira heard this he was taken back true they are wondered just how Flay lost her mother, since this was something that she didn't like to talk about and when they did ask she was very defensive about it and would walk away. It was at this very moment That Kira was starting to wonder just who this woman was that was standing in front of him was and what else she was hiding, as he was damn well sure that Flay wouldn't tell her something like this, and giving her age she would have been younger than Flay was when Flay's mother had died.

Right now Kira knew that he had to push the thoughts aside. "I never knew that." he said knowing that Flay had no family now.

Seeing this Allenby moved over to Kira and smiled at him. "As long as you're with her by her side and make her happy and keep her safe like any lover should then that is all that is needed. You see Kira true love is something that is so wonderful it not about what you want, it's about you both should have that is what it also means to be in a relationship." Allenby said with a smile as she soon went on. "I know that Flay feels the same she wants to make sure you are safe and not put in danger."

"I'm just worried that I might mess it up with her or worse." He said as the future girl looked at Kira with a smile.

"Well you will fight I mean that is going to happen in a relationship, it's not perfect couples even ones that are married will fight from time to time. And as long as I'm here in this time I will make sure that nothing will happen to her and keep her safe." She added with a large grin on her face.

Kira just looked at Allenby and nodded he had a feeling that she was going to do all that she could in order to keep Flay and the others safe. "Thanks Allenby that means a lot to me, I just want this war to end, you know I mean I just hate all this senseless fighting that is going on and I don't want to see any of my friends that I have and made to die."

"Kira war is hard but since the dawn of the human race we have fought a number of times and this may always, some people just want to watch the world burn Kira I have seen them from my time I came from, they just enjoy killing people that can't protect themselves." Allenby said with a sad look crossed over her face as she remember the one she had loved with all her heart and how he was taken from her something that still hurt her deeply. "Trust me on this I have seen it all too well."

No matter how many times he heard this he was still shocked to know that in the future that war was still going on and he couldn't help but wonder if there was ever going to be a day when the fighting would stop. Seeing how Kira expression had changed Allenby put her hand on Kira's should and knew she had to do something at least. "Look just think of the here and now think about Flay and the free time that you got with her, as that will end soon."

Kira just nodded at what Allenby said knowing that she was right since they were not safe just yet from Athrun and his friends. All they hopped was that they would leave them along long enough. "Yeah as I don't want to keep fighting Athrun, I mean his my friend after all."

Allenby nodded knowing how Kira felt she would hate if she had to fight one of her friends the way that Kira was doing right now but in the end she knew that it would turn out for the better. _'At least I hope it does with her around who knows what she will try and do.'_

"I don't exactly blame you for feeling that way but at the same time sooner or later you'll have to do so again." explained the red-headed time traveler as she was seeing where Kira is getting at right now and the fact she had to fight against someone she didn't want to battle to the death was still painful to her, even to this very day. "Just out of curiosity, if you had to pick between your friend who is on an opposing team or someone you love… which one would you prefer to save?"

"Huh?" asked Kira, surprised by the fact that the female pilot asked of him and the expression on her face made him wonder even more on that as it was one not even Mu nor his friends would consider of him. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I just want to know, besides I actually don't want you to go the route I did when I was your age believe it or not…" she replied, her voice sounding sad as it made her reflect on how she failed to save the person she loved due to having to save a former friend of hers who was revealed to be on the opposing side and it cost not only her but her allies as well. "If I had been smart and saved my love rather than my so-called friend of mine then I would have lost everything."

"Is this true?" he wondered, hoping that she wasn't pulling his leg but she shook her head silently to confirm it was actually not all made up since she is from a timeline that hasn't occurred just yet and is trying her best to not reveal too much about future, though in her opinion… some history actually needed to change to prevent thought disasters from happening.

Remaining silent, Allenby glanced at Kira as while it shouldn't be a huge deal it made him take that question into consideration as memories of having been unable to prevent the Montgomery's destruction or that of the shuttle from the Menelaos flashed in the back of his mind. "There's no other way… I'm not giving up… until one of us is destroyed!" he heard Andrew Waltfeld's final words to him from their confrontation at the Libyan Desert and the Aile Strike was out of power at the time but his SEED Mode activate and with one swift stab of the Armored Schneider despite its disadvantage of having no power, the LaGOWE had been defeated and the Desert Tiger perished in its explosion.

"You okay Kira?" asked the older red-headed female, noticing that he was now having a lot on his mind at this very moment which is rare for her to see whenever they are not fighting the enemy at the battlefield and she is rather curious on the fact that normally she is one to have a lot in her head. "You seem pretty down…"

"Oh?" began Kira, snapping into reality and taking notice that Allenby was giving him the strange look on her face then frowned as he knew that expression when Flay asked him if there was something the matter. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"I hope that it is the case, besides I don't you ending up like me and all" commented Allenby then her concerned expression changed to a darkened one as what she's about to say might be harsh but needed to make him see what's going to happen if he doesn't do what needs to be done. "Don't forget that you are fighting a war and sometimes you will have no choice but to kill an enemy when the time comes."

"But…"

"But nothing Kira, look I know how much you don't want to fight against Athrun… however the Archangel's safety comes first unless you want your friends from Heliopolis to die in the process because you weren't willing or refused to take him out of the fight!" snapped Allenby with another scowl like the one she had when she first met him on the moment he initially broken up with Flay… however because of her intervention the two remained together as that mistake was resolved. "Besides, not all enemy pilots will stop attacking when they are defeated some will keep fighting until either they die or their opponents are dead! That includes you!"

Kira bit his lower lip, not wanting to believe what she's telling him even if she is telling the truth and all since his life has become hellish enough since he started piloting the Strike while another part of him wants to accept the words, there was one part who hoped he wouldn't need to go through that route since he already had to kill the Desert Tiger and Marco Morassim, both were ace ZAFT commanders of their respective areas then there's that CGUE pilot from Heliopolis which was also the one who tried to attack him after Lacus was returned to ZAFT. "I…" he didn't know what to say right now as he is being more conflicted than ever.

"I'm sorry, but it needs to be said as if you don't kill your enemies then they'll kill you or your friends or both you and your friends" said Allenby, as much as she wanted to be apologetic right now… there is no time for sympathy when it comes to war especially as a certain songstress refused to see this reasoning herself and has a feeling it would be the case in this timeline too. "I am certain Commander La Flaga would agree with me on this and how fucked up things had been prior to my arrival, this has to change."

Kira just looked at Allenby and gave a sigh, a part of him wanted to disagree with what she was saying, and Allenby as much as she hated it knew she was right. "Kira, remember that person who want to kill you and Cagalli and even Flay. She won't stop not until your dead, are there are others just like her as well."

All Kira did was node his head at what the time traveler had told him. _'I just hope that Athrun doesn't show up.' _He thought as he knew that deep down she was right this was a war after all.

"Look Kira I need to make sure that everything will go just right but there is still a very high chance that Athrun and his friends are coming to sink the Archangel." Allenby said as she was now frowning at the thought her them waiting. "That's why we all need to be ready I know that I want to be."

* * *

><p>As this was going on Tolle was have a quick lunch with Mir who was happy that Tolle was alright. "I was so worried when you went out there." She told him with a hint of concern on her face the moment that he first went out into real combat against the Zala Team earlier even though they were able to fend them off for the time being. "I mean if anything happened to you or to Flay… I wouldn't know what to do."<p>

"You don't have to worry about it, besides I told you before that I'm only providing assistance in sending Striker Packs to the Strike" he reassured her with a smile on his face, though Mir wasn't so easily convinced never the less but at least he knows not to do anything too reckless. "Plus Allenby is with Flay in Skygrasper 1 and all Flay has to do is be co-pilot."

"Yeah, I know that but that's not the point" said Mir, with another frown on her face and showed a serious expression that further added to this, sure Sai and Kuzzey were busy talking among themselves nearby, she wanted to speak with Tolle in private anyway. "What if the Archangel is attacked by the four stolen mobile suits from Heliopolis as I'm certain hat is what will happen sooner or later?"

"Even so, Kira and Commander La Flaga can handle them no problem." reminded Tolle, thinking back to Allenby's plan for when the next battle occurs and is certain that there would be a chance they will survive this possible encounter. "I mean while they still outnumber us by two mobile suit pilots, Allenby's assistance would help slowly balance things out."

"I guess, but I'm actually hoping that this upcoming confrontation won't occur" commented Mir, knowing that it would be more difficult than the battle earlier and she hasn't forgotten how badly damaged the Archangel was when it was facing the Zala Team as they were first approaching the Orb Union along with the face Cagalli revealing her true identity as Representative Athha's daughter was the main reason they survived and were allowed to enter the neutral nation. "While we still have parents, Flay has no family left as Kira mentioned that her mother died when she was younger and if she gets killed in this war, her entire family tree would be cut down and burned permanently."

Tolle nodded as he placed his arm around Mir and pulled her into a hug, a lot of things had happened to them all since they were dragged into this war. "Well at least she has us Mir." Tolle said with a smile, knowing that Mir would be there with her female friend. "Beside Mir she has you, as you're her closest friend on this ship."

Mir just looked at Tolle and nodded both girls had know each other since they were at least ten and nine, and since Flay's other two friends were not on the ship, then she was all Flay had. Well besides Kira that is. "Your right Tolle I just hope we all can make it then just live our lives without anymore fighting."

With a smile Tolle just kissed his girlfriend on the lips while Mir just gave a light and happy smile, but she still felt worried for all her friends right now.

* * *

><p>However this peace that the crew were having right now was not going to last that long, as not that far away onboard the Vosgulov-class submarine the Cousteau, Athrun and his team were getting ready for another attack, and with Yzak wanting to take out the Strike for good this time. "This time I will get him." He said to himself as he traced his hand over the scar that he had on his face.<p>

"Yzak remember to keep a level head out there okay." Dearka said as he saw the look that his friend was giving knowing that it was best to tell him now. As he zipped up his pilot suit and looked over to Athrun, as the Buster pilot began to wonder just what the plan was for this attack.

However all Athrun could don was frown he was still trying all that he could to tell Kira that the ones on that ship were just using him, but he knew that he had to take Kira out in order to do what his father a Rau had told them to do.

"Even so, this is the same pilot who killed Miguel and gave me this dammed scar!" snapped Yzak, especially as they were going to cut the enemy warship off at the Marshall Islands in hopes that they would be able to shoot it and the Strike down. "Still, how exactly were they able to acquire a new mobile suit as even we don't know what it is? As if facing only the Strike wasn't already bad enough and now we have this new machine in the fray!"

"Don't remind me, plus those two fighters the Legged Ship has been using since the desert are becoming a real pain as well" added Dearka, having to admit that Yzak did make a good point as he can't forget that Miguel died trying to take the Strike down at Heliopolis as well as the event that led to Yzak having the scar he currently has. "Unfortunately, it isn't just Miguel who died trying to destroy the Strike but also Commander Waltfeld and Commander Morassim as they perished in battle against it too."

Athrun and Nicol remained silent as they were well aware prior to their arrival to Earth that Andrew Waltfeld met his demise when he confronted the Strike at the desert though unlike with Morassim's ZnO at the Red Sea, the Desert Tiger at least came close to achieving his mission before a strange turn of events cost him his life at the hands of his enemy. "The good news is the enemy warship hadn't used its assault cannons at all while on Earth and it's still two mobile suits against all four of ours, the two fighters non-withstanding, which we could use this to our advantage when we attack it again" the green-haired pilot decided to speak up since the good news was the repairs to the Blitz should be nearly completed by the time their next sortie takes place. "I'm sure Athrun might have a new plan of attack for the next assault."

"He better, otherwise Commander Le Creuset will most likely regret placing him in charge of this entire team" commented Yzak, giving the younger ZAFT red-coat a darkened glare and then eventually got ready to continue with what he is about to say concerning their next move but this time, it was directed towards Athrun himself despite his current position as the Zala Team leader. "Don't get in my way or even think about doing so as I'm going to be the one to destroy the Strike when we face the Legged Ship again!"

The blue-haired Aegis pilot gave no response, reflecting on what Rau said to him back in space the moment Lacus departed from the Vesalius to return to the PLANTs before the attack on the Eighth Orbital Fleet had taken place. _"It was the Strike… will you shoot it down or be shot down?"_ he heard Rau's words asking him this question after having learned when the Gamow was about ready to rejoin with the Vesalius that Yzak had been injured in a battle with the Strike.

"Yzak, that's enough we don't want to have to repeat what happened when we failed to prevent the enemy from reaching Artemis." said Nicol with a stern expression on his face, ever since Yzak has gotten the scar back in space… the silver-haired Duel pilot is so hell-bent on avenging this humiliating no matter what it will take.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you three say." Yzak mumbled as he looked at his three friends. "Let's just do this alright."

Without another word to say, the four decided to head towards their mobile suits as they had encountered the Legged Ship once again. And they were going to make sure they would take it down this time and do all that they could to do so.

* * *

><p>Even on the Archangel Kira and the other soon heard the alarms going off and they all knew that it was ZAFT on the attack again. "Well guess it's time to keep the ship safe." Tolle said as he looked at Mir who was holding onto his hand feeling worried right now. "Look Mir I'll be safe plus I won't be alone out there." He added with a reassuring smile to his girlfriend.<p>

Mir just slowly nodded her head but not matter what he said or how sure she was that he was going to come back, she was still worried that something bad could happen to him she just hopped that they were wrong. "Just be careful out there." she informed him just to be on the safe-side as the Heliopolis students don't know if the Zala Team had indeed improved since the last time they managed to fend the four ZAFT pilots off.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine." responded Tolle moments before he left the cafeteria and got ready for his next sortie in the Skygrasper, though Mir was still showing concern about the situation since the pilots of the Duel, the Buster, the Aegis and the Blitz would indeed change their tactics in fighting the Archangel… the only good thing was with Mu as a mobile suit pilot, it could make Kira fighting the enemy head-on much easier despite them still being out-numbered two the four.

Needless to say, Kuzzey and Sai saw this though were unsure of how to respond to the fact that Mir is worried for Tolle assisting Kira, Mu and Allenby. "Man, I never would have guessed that things would turn out this way huh?" he asked Sai, somewhat surprised that ever since Allenby joined with the Archangel prior to leaving Orb for Alaska…. They were somehow able to get a better unit as well as a substitute pilot for Skygrasper 1 due to Mu using the MBF-M1 Astray that was given to them from Morgenroete as normally Representative Athha wouldn't allow Orb technology to fall into EA hands nor will they attack any nation during the war as Orb is neutral even despite the fact that Morgenroete helped develop the Earth Alliance's five Heliopolis Gundams as well as the Archangel itself. "You okay Sai?"

"Oh?" Sai snapped back into reality as he was glancing at the fact Mir was thinking of Tolle but he never blamed her for a moment for this, since they were the ones who all willingly decided to enlist into the ship's crew and that if it wasn't for Flay's choice in joining the EA military, the others would have joined with the rest of the Heliopolis Refugees in dying at the hands of the Duel during the Battle of Orbit, sure Kuzzey initially considered leaving but he stayed too. "Sorry, I was having a lot on my mind."

Mir turned her attention towards the others, and then knew that they had a task to do before Kuzzey could even give his reply. "Come on guys, we better get ready to do our part." she told them, before making her way to the bridge and the two male volunteers didn't say a word before following the brunette since they needed to be ready for what the Zala Team had in store for all of them.

* * *

><p>For Allenby she had a gut wrenching fear build in her stomach that something was going to go wrong, she wasn't sure what it could be either. For the moment at least she would focus on the battle that was going to take place she could only hope that what she had told Kira earlier today would help him in this fight.<p>

With a deep sigh from her and Kira, everyone left the hanger and just in time as well, as once they had left the Archangel hanger the four stolen ZAFT mobile suits were heading right towards Kira in an attack formation. Needless to say, the brown-haired young man decided to simply go with the Aile Striker for the Strike along with the standard beam rifle and shield while Allenby and Flay were equipped with Launcher Striker for Skygrasper 1 and Tolle received the Sword Striker for Skygrasper 2.

"Hey Kid watch it, seems that they do mean business this time." Mu said with a frown on his face as he noticed the Duel heading towards the Strike and to make things more difficult... he himself along with Skygrasper 1 and Skygrasper 2 would have their own hands full against the Buster, the Aegis and the Blitz.

Remaining silent, Kira had a bad feeling it would come to this and had a feeling it won't be like when they were approaching Orb badly damaged as the Zala Team is determined to destroy the Archangel and its mobile weapons before they can reach Alaska's territory. "Valiants fire!" ordered Natarle, having both Valiants open fire at the four stolen Gundams followed by their Korinthos and Sledgehammer missiles despite the fact that Phase Shift Armor protects the Heliopolis Gundams from projectile weapons and impact weapons.

Needless to say, the Duel managed to destroy one of the missiles with ease as it's continued its assault on the enemy. "Oh man…" muttered Kira, biting his lower lip and fired the beam rifle at the enemy mobile suit in question while at the same time needed to take the fight to the enemy, clipping the beam rifle onto the Strike's hip and drew a beam saber while at the same time used the CIWS as a means of keeping the ZAFT pilot preoccupied from the Archangel. "Allenby!"

"Huh?" wondered the older red-headed girl in surprise as she narrowly avoided a shot from the Buster's combined Hyper Impulse Sniper Rifle shot thanks to a 300-degree barrel roll saving her at the very last second but she needed to be careful as she's dealing with ace ZAFT pilots as opposed to the pilots she was used to dealing with at her time and responded with a blast from the Launcher Striker's Agni Cannon. "Thanks Kira!"

Kira just let out a smile happy that she was alright, "It's alright Allenby I'm not going to let my friends die." he said as he looked over making sure that none of the others were in danger right now.

He could see that Mu himself was doing fine on his own after all he was an ace pilot so Kira was sure that Mu would be fine and would help his friends if they got in danger. He eyes then noticed that the Buster was heading towards him and gave a frown wondering how he should handle the situation. "This time I'll finish you guys off!" yelled the Hawk, joining Kira so he could do what he can to keep the Aegis off the Aile Strike's back while the younger pilot tries to take the Duel out of the fight.

"I got you now!" Yzak fired the Assault Shroud's rail gun and missiles at the Strike itself, not wanting to allow the enemy mobile suit the chance to assist the Legged Ship any longer and this time things will be different as he saw the Aile Striker equipped machine managing to avoid the missiles before they exploded and retaliated with the beam rifle it rearmed itself with. "Damn, that bastard!"

Mu was having his own hands full as he was doing his absolute hardest to fend off the Aegis and is starting to see why Kira had most of his troubles against it prior to the battles on Earth. "Take this!" he fired the beam rifle at the red mobile suit and blocked any beam rifle fire aimed at him thanks to the help of the shield his M1-Astray had otherwise he would have been in serious trouble and Tolle in Skygrasper 2 was actually taking on the Blitz which was the only mobile suit initially unchallenged as it was going to target the Archangel.

"This is pretty cool, though I'm still new to this!"

"Yeah but try to watch what you're doing Tolle, one wrong move out here and you may just lose your head." Allenby said as she heard the young boy gulp at what she had just told him.

"Thanks Allenby I'll keep that in mind." He said, now feeling a little nervous over what he had just been told but he knew that she was also right he did need to watch out while he was out here since this was no game this was battle and one wrong move out here and he would die.

Allenby on the other hand grunted as she was dodging the missiles that had been shot at her, but thanks to the training she had been doing in her time, she know that she would be safe. _'At least all my training is paying off I just hope Kira is doing alright on his end.' _She thought as she was sure to keep one eye out for him.

"Tolle, watch out behind you!" Flay cried as she saw the Buster sneak up behind him and ready to take a swing at him. "Hold on I'm coming." Flay called out over the com but as the two tried to get to him, they were stopped by the pilot of the Blitz.

Flay couldn't help but curse lightly at how her luck was going right now, true she had faith that Tolle was going to do alright as Mu had fired the beam rifle at the Buster to keep its attention averted from Skygrasper 2 but she knew that even the best pilots wouldn't last forever when being attacked and if what the female time traveler had told her was true then the ones that they were fighting were pros at their job.

From within the Blitz, Nicol was doing what he could to keep the pilot he was fighting busy from helping anyone out. Even Flay and Allenby knew this was going to be hard as if she remember the Blitz could hide from her thanks to that Mirage Colloid system the enemy Gundam possessed which would not be good at all if the pilot was allowed to do this. "Okay you can do this just draw him away then go help Kira." Flay told herself.

* * *

><p>"Helldarts, fire!" ordered Natarle with the white Earth Alliance warship firing the smaller helldart missiles at the GAT-X103 Buster which had no problem combining its main weapons into its Anti-Armor Shotgun and fired multiple rounds which destroyed the missiles before they could even reach him much to the dismay of the Archangel crew itself.<p>

"Now it's my turn!"

The Buster fired its missiles at the M1-Astray as he suspected that it might not have the PS Armor the five Gundams developed on Heliopolis had to protect them from projectile weapons and impact weapons during battle. "Crap!" Mu muttered a curse as he fired CIWS bullets at the Buster's missiles in order to avoid being struck by them unfortunately two of the Archangel's Igelsteullungs had been destroyed by the Aegis' beam rifle and the Helldarts destroyed by the Duel which shook the ship violently. "Ready the Gottfrieds, they better hit…" Natarle prayed that they would be able to at least take one of the stolen Gundams out of the fight. "Fire!"

The Gottfrieds fired at the Aegis but Athrun easily dodged the blast and the other was aimed towards the Blitz which disappeared right avoid moving to the left. "We've lost the Blitz's signal!" muttered Tonomura and things would only get worse from here as three Lancer Darts impaled the left Valiant causing it to spark violently before exploding, resulting in even further damage to the Archangel.

"Oh no!" muttered Kira, attempting to head back to the Archangel only for a blast from the Aegis's Scylla Cannon to force back a bit and the brown-haired pilot watched the red Gundam going from Mobile Armor Attack Mode back into its Mobile Suit Mode before landing back onto its Guul. "Athrun!"

With that, the Strike and the Aegis opened fire at one another using their respective Beam Rifles much like they did when the Le Creuset Team attacked the Advanced Fleet back in space as this time the pilot of the Strike will need to do what he can to keep his friends safe and not repeat the failures he made in the past. "Take this!" came Yzak's voice jumping off of the Guul and delivered a powerful kick that the Strike tried to block with the shield and pushed Kira away in the process.

Kira just gave a scowl at this as he knew he had to stop the pilot of the Duel which Kira knew he was not going to let him hurt his friends. So acting fast Kira knocked the Duel backwards as he went back to keep the Archangel safe as he saw that the others were also busy trying their best to fend off the ones that they were fighting as well.

"Oh no you don't, you damn bastard!" Yzak cried with anger as he went towards the Strike. "We're going to destroy this mobile suit and the Legged Ship today, I'll make sure of that!" as he soon began to rush right towards Kira, who noticed that the Duel was heading at him once again and at full speed as well.

Kira gave a light curse at this as he was ready to fight back, but he knew that he was going to need to keep an eye for anyone else that would either be attacked or was attacking the Archangel as Allenby, Flay and Tolle were currently the only ones who can keep the Aegis and the Blitz from destroying the EA warship.

As this was going on and Kira was getting ready to do battle with Yzak, Mu himself was fending off Dearka. "Today I finish you guys off!" he yelled at the Buster, firing the M1-Astray's beam rifle in order to better get the stolen Gundam's attention and keep it away from the damaged Archangel…. Intending on taking advantage of the Buster's lack of a shield in this confrontation.

"You're starting to get really annoying!" snapped Dearka, firing both of the Buster's main weapons at the M1-Astray and seeing how well it was doing against him, making the tan-skinned ZAFT redcoat bite his lower lip at fact that this new mobile suit is actually holding him back. "Unfortunately you're not the only one capable of flying… thanks to the Guul!"

Mu remained silent, especially as the Archangel is already in pretty bad shape in the battle and it can't survive another assault as this time there is no place where they can dock and get repaired as they are still ways off from Alaska's territorial waters. "Just our luck…" he said to himself, deciding best to clip the beam rifle onto his mobile suit's hip and take out a beam saber from the back before making contact with the. "How are you guys holding up?"

"Not too well Commander!" informed Natarle as emergency repairs were being done and who knows how long it will take provided they are not attacked even further by the four stolen Heliopolis Gundams which made the Hawk frown at this news. "Even with the backup levitators, it won't do us any good if things continue to go the way they are!"

"Damn…" Mu silently cursed to himself and knew the Archangel needed as much time as it can in order to be repaired enough to get back up and running as he bore witness towards the ship itself making a crash-landing on an island nearby which would make it a sitting target for the ZAFT pilots chasing them right now. "Work as fast as you can, I'll try my best to keep those guys off your backs in case something is to happen to Kira and those other kids out there!"

The crew who were on the ship all nodded to do all that they could to at least help. We'll do that." Murrue added as she looked at the others who nodded knowing what they had to do.

* * *

><p>Kira on the other hand was still battling with Yzak, the latter of who was doing all that he could to kill the pilot of the Strike. "You're going down!" He yelled with anger lased in his voice.<p>

"It's over, just give up already!" responded Kira as he fired the beam rifle at the Duel, which took no trouble in raising the shield to block the shots aimed at him then responded with firing its own beam rifle, the grenade that was mounted under its beam weapon and the missiles from the Assault Shroud's missile launcher…. Causing the Aile Strike to block the beam with its own shield while backing away in order to shoot down the missiles and grenade. Needless to say it served nothing more than to distract him as a rail gun shot pierced through the Strike's beam rifle as Kira was about to use it.

"Oh no!" he muttered to himself in complete shock, letting go of the sparking weapon and raised the shield to protect himself from the explosion.

Dearka looked over to his friend and was starting to feel a little worried for Yzak knowing that he was starting to let his anger get to him, and that would make him start to slip up. "Yzak clam down!" he called as he tried to call out to his long time friend.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who got this scar from the Strike's pilot!" snapped Yzak with a darkened glare as he could still remember the event that led to his injury back in a battle against the Strike in Space during the failed mission to prevent the Archangel from linking up with the Eighth Orbital Fleet near the moon. "He's going down and I'm not going to let him head back to that ship!"

Dearka silently gritted his teeth and decided to assist the Duel's pilot before he gets himself killed in that damned personal vendetta of his against the Strike. "Alright, you better get out of the line of fire cause I need a clear shot if I'm to at least damage that mobile suit enough so you can finish it off!" he informed while firing the missiles at the M1-Astray as a diversion in an attempt to keep Mu distracted before forming the powerful Hyper Impulse Sniper Cannon and aimed it at the Strike.

Seeing this Kira saw this and knew that he had to do something, or Mu would be in a lot of trouble for as good as Mu was even he could survive a full on frontal attack like this. As he spotted the Duel was closing in on Mu as well.

"Kira!" came Flay's voice, as Skygrasper 1 managed to join the fray and with a well-placed accuracy from Allenby, the fight fired a single shot from the main beam cannon which pierced right through the Duel's right foot… which caught Yzak off-guard just as he was nearing the M1-Astray itself. "Got him!"

"What the?!" he exclaimed in disbelief moments before the foot exploded, taking the Guul with it and sent the Duel plummeting down towards the ocean though if he's going down then he will at least take that EA-made fighter down with him. "Damn!"

The Duel turned as it fell and fired the "Shiva" Railgun from its Assault Shroud armor right at the Skygrasper though a barrel-roll from the two red-haired girls managed to save themselves as well as their fighter from being damaged by the shots meant to take them out. "That was a close one…" muttered Flay, though they still have three more stolen Gundams to defeat in the battle before they can even relax as the Buster, the Aegis and the Blitz were most likely going to regroup and press on with their assault.

Allenby nodded as she looked around making sure that no one from the shit was in danger after all she wanted to keep them all safe. "We need to push them back!" She cried as she took a swing pushing her opponent back.

"They just won't quit!" Flay cried with anger in her voice as she saw the Aegis heading right towards her, and shouldn't help but curse a little under her breath knowing just who was in there. "Allenby, Kira's friend is coming right at us."

"Well great that's all we need right now, we need to try pushing him back." She said to the younger red head, who responded with a silent nod of her head.

"Leave him to me!" said Kira with a serious expression on his face, knowing that right now he and Mu may be the only ones capable of dealing with Athrun as they already know what his childhood friend can do in battle back in space so it would be for the best that Tolle, Allenby and Flay don't risk their lives against the Aegis. "Athrun!"

He fired CIWS bullets at the Aegis in an effort to get Athrun's attention and he became alerted of the Buster targeting him with its still combined Hyper Impulse Sniper Rifle. "Huh?" he muttered, moments before the Buster fired at him and he was barely able to dodge the two powerful blasts thanks to the extra mobility that the Aile Striker gave to the Strike.

"He's quick, no matter let's take this guy down!" said Dearka, joining Athrun in double-teaming the Strike and avenging Yzak's defeat while it left Nicol to continue his assault on the Archangel by himself but the blonde-haired male redcoat knew that the youngest member of their team will handle it no problem thanks to the Mirage Colloid that the Blitz has. "You're not going to get away from us this time!"

"Don't worry we can beat them, you two if we all work together." Tolle said as he knew that if all three worked together then they could at least hold the three back.

Flay nodded at her friend as she got ready as she soon engaged the Blitz. "No you don't, as you're going to face me!" she yelled as she got ready to fight the pilot in front of he and fired a missile which struck the stolen machine but didn't leave any damage thanks to its PS Armor protecting it

"Stay out of this!" snapped Nicol, firing the beam rifle which was mounted onto the Trikeros to give his machine the ability to use ranged combat in battle and he had a feeling that Skygrasper 1 would give him bigger problems since it was equipped with the Launcher Striker and could actually damage the Blitz with the Agni Cannon it had.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tolle, joining the fray with Skygrasper 2 firing its beam cannon in order to help keep the Blitz from getting near the Archangel while Kira and Mu were busy being preoccupied with fighting the Buster and the Aegis nearby since those two were the bigger threats with their respective strongest weapons at their disposal. "Allenby, Flay, be ready to fire when I give the signal!"

Flay nodded at Tolle as she knew this would keep ZAFT at bay. "Right I'm ready when you are Tolle." Flay said as she was fully ready. "Let's just hope that this works Tolle." Flay said as she was worried for Kira right now.

Tolle nodded as he was keeping an eye out, in case anyone else tried to do a sneak attack on the three. _I just hope that this works. _He thought to himself.

The three just looked over to both the Buster and the Aegis as the three saw how Kira and Mu were doing in the fight as they tried to push the two stolen Mobile suite back and Tolle knew that the time to act the plan he had come up with was close.

The three soon that the moment that they had been waiting for had come as Tolle nodded before he called out to both Allenby and Flay. "Okay now you two!" he yelled at both girls upon managing fire a shot that destroyed the Guul and caught the Blitz' pilot off-guard as he jumped off moments before the Guul exploded.

"Damn!" Nicol silently cursed and took aim with the beam rifle once again, this time towards Skygrasper 2, only for Allenby to fire a single blast from the Agni Cannon which blew off the Blitz's right arm and further damaged the stolen Gundam, leaving it banged as it crashed onto the ground below…. The green-haired pilot tried to get his mobile suit back up only for the alarm to go off within the cockpit, alerting him that the Archangel had one of its Gottfrieds aimed right at him. "Just great."

With no other alternatives, he had no choice but to admit defeat and surrender. "Guess that takes care of another enemy mobile suit" commented Allenby as he saw the Blitz's cockpit open and Nicol putting his hands up, something that surprised her though it couldn't be helped then realized that they still had a lot more to do. "Archangel, how are you holding up?"

"Not too badly, but the repairs are taking longer than we originally thought they would" came Mir's voice, with some relief that the others are still alive and kicking since if she remembers perfectly then this might actually be the last battle before the ship reaches Alaska. "What about you?"

"Yeah, we're fine for now and we managed to defeat the first half of the attacking mobile suit pilots… one of them is surrendering" responded Allenby, she's certain the Archangel's crew would already be aware of this from within the bridge and had a feeling they'll be recovering the Blitz while also taking its pilot prisoner. "Just hang on for a bit longer, we're going to help Commander La Flaga and Kira with the remaining mobile suits they're dealing with!"

Nodding her head, Mir was concerned for Flay and for Tolle but with Kira, Mu and Allenby involved then they should be okay for now. "Okay, just be careful out there" she informed the older red-haired girl as both Skygraspers got ready to join the Strike and the M1-Astray in stopping the remaining two Zala Team members.

"Don't worry, we will…."

A/Ns: Well it took a while but I managed to complete the chapter and I'd like to again thank thedarkpokemaster in assisting me in completing it despite the issues he's been having with his laptop but hey, at least it's better than having no update at all. Oh and I recently graduated from college so hopefully I'll be able to get a good job fairly soon.


End file.
